What if
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Simple words... Jack is forced to hire two new team members... A season one of Torchwood without Gwen and Tosh... But how will Jade and Elena settle into the world of Torchwood 3. First part to a series.
1. Recruiting Elena Bennett

**Chapter one**  
_Recruiting Elena Bennett_

The morning after the night out, the alarm ringing so loud that Elena thought her brain was being bashed in with a hammer. The light movement of her hand pushing her quilt off herself, she felt like she smelt like she'd taken a bath in every alcoholic beverage in the world, cigarette smoke sticking on her hair. "Good morning me…" Her yawn was quick while she got to her feet flexing her toes before walking to her bathroom.

The walked to the bathroom was short; Elena placed her hand into the shower cubical. With a few turns of the hot and cold, she stepped away letting the water have time to get to the right temperature. Slipping out of her lace thong, bra, she stepped into the running water closing the doors behind her, the water running over her face while holding onto the wall letting the water roll down her back, the refreshing feeling was what she was looking for, taking hand full of shampoo, washing her long blonde hair hard. A part of her wanted to get rid off the smell of the pub; it wasn't really a way to enter work as a police officer.

Reaching a hand for a towel, Elena wrapped one around her self, the other around her hair. The morning didn't seem to be a good one, she'd been working for Cardiff police department for the past three months, she didn't know what really made her want to work as a police officer, part of her thought it was the easiest option of Careers when her father was Cardiff's chief constable, it was simple for Elena to take a job at that station.

So it was a matter of getting ready for work, Elena inhaled looking to her uniform, maybe there was more to life, but if she wanted to take the easy route, this was the con of it all that the uniform that didn't flatter her in anyway what so ever.

Dried hair, pulled into a tight French knot, Elena glanced to her clock in the kitchen pouring her coffee into a thermos, she could see it was getting to six o'clock and last thing she wanted was to be late quickly grabbing her car keys, work bag leaving her neat hardly lived in apartment behind herself.

"Morning PC Bennett…" PC Carlson greeted Elena as she walked through the entrance, her eyes meeting his, the fact was, everyone would always greet her the same way, her smile didn't show the hangover keeping her feeling groggy, but as she was a master of cover up and lying through her teeth.

Elena turned to PC Carlson, "Morning," she entered the briefing room, she couldn't believe every morning she'd come into here and get her assignment for the day, but it wasn't like The Bill, most of the days she did street parole, keeping the streets clean of trouble.

One of the officers who'd worked with her, was Gwen Cooper, as she was hired by special ops, no one had heard from her in a while, until the station was informed of her passing away.

Now Elena kept looking to Andy Davidson, the man who used to work with Gwen, but it seemed that her father, Chief Constable Gino Bennett was glancing to all the PC's in the small space.

Most the time, Elena knew she didn't get special treatment being his only daughter, but some times Elena wished he wasn't so hard on her.

Gino inhaled, "Bennett, Davidson," Elena getting to her feet on the sound of her father's voice, Andy getting up also. "You two will be car parole, it's the big match, keep a lot out for trouble, and call for back up if needed." Always sounding so commanding, Elena put her hat on while following Andy out of the room, so she inhaled and exhaled.

Walking to the police car park, Elena kept in sync with Andy, "Well, it looks like it's me and you again," he spoke, his hat under his armpit, he got keys from his pocket looking to Elena, "With that being, you wanna drive or me?" he asked with a smile, he placed his hat covering up his blonde hair.

"You drive," Elena walked to the passenger side, her stomach was still uneasy, the coffee made her awake, but it didn't stop her head swimming, but not enough to affect her work.

Andy laughed at the driver side, "Elena, if I knew better, I would say you're hung over." His voice was too happy about it, watching Elena get into the car.

Elena did her seatbelt up, "Andy, you'll keep this to yourself right?" she asked watching him doing his seat belt up.

"Have I ever grassed on you yet?" he asked with a smile.

Elena laughed, "No, no you haven't," she replied closing her eyes as Andy started the car.

While most of the driving around was nothing happen, but Elena felt her eyes open, _'we have a DOP at the father's arms, three persons involved please respond' _The radio made Elena groaned, she reached over taking the radio, "This is PC Bennett, me and Davidson are two minutes from the scene, copy." Her voice was calm.

'_Okay, inform if back up is needed, over.'_ Andy glanced to Elena as they were pulling into the parking lot of the pub; it was the one to always have a brawl in it. "We've arrived on scene, if further back up is needed, I'll radio, over." Elena got out the car, her radio attached to her uniform, behind Andy as the entered the pub, it seemed like two of the men were still fighting it out, Elena inhaled going for one of the men as Andy went for the other.

Owen watched as the woman officer walked into the pub, how he hated Jack, it was enough that he got to recruit the new computer wiz, but he needed to get another police girl for liaison from the police, he didn't see the point, but as he knew the officer Elena would be here, he sipped his drink trying to ignore the fact that he was meant to be doing a job.

"Okay, okay," Elena raised her voice, her hand pulling a man twice her size off another man; it wasn't hard being that Andy had the person who seemed to have started the fight.

A woman crept up behind Elena, her tacky gold, her bleached hair, the bottle in her hand and it swished through the air before smashing on the back of Elena's head, "Let go of me 'usband bitch!"

Letting go of the man, Elena was down her hand going to the back of her hair, the glass had cut her, but she wasn't sure how bad, the room was moving while her hand touched her Radio, "Request for back up at father's arms, officer down!" Elena let her radio go trying all her best to keep herself alert.

"Crap," Owen knocked back his drink, he walked quickly over to the woman he'd only known from files, he looked to her, "I am Doctor Harper," he looked to Elena, you see a photo of a woman, but he glanced over her, her dark green eyes looking up to him. "How many fingers?" he asked her, her eyes focused on his hand.

Elena giggled, one thing she hated, when she was nervous her laugh would always give it away, but as Andy had back up join him, it was Elena being on the ground with a man standing over her. Her eyes trying to see, "what hand or both?" she asked trying to control the giggled, but was failing.

All her luck, she gets bottled, and the good-looking doctor is the one drinking in the pub while on her shift. Elena kept trying to look into his eyes, but everything was still moving. "Well you'll need a hospital, and stitches." He helped her up.

"Erm, can I help you?" Andy seeing a strange man holding Elena up, the fact a random person seeing to his partner.

Owen exhaled, "Doctor Owen Harper, I am just trying to save some time, she needs a hospital, and stitches." He looked dead serious, and Andy stepped out with Owen.

Andy didn't really know, but nodded, "Our car is this way," the other officers on the scene had taken over; Andy wanted to see that Elena was going to be okay.

Feeling the needle pull on her skin, it was numbed, but it didn't stop the slight feeling of her head being stitched up, Elena glanced to the doctor, it wasn't the one who brought her in, but it was one that seemed to talk to her like she was an infant child.

"You've got a mild concussion, I've given you ten stitches." He wrote down on a report, his hand reaching over cleaning up the stitches before looking to Elena. "I'd request you take some time off, look after yourself." He placed a prescription, "This is for swelling, and pain," he looked to Elena serious, "Have you got anyone to pick you up?" he asked.

Elena inhaled, "I'll phone my mother, she'll pick me up," she moved from the table, her hand moving lightly over her head before stepping out of the office walking right into Owen Harper. "Oh, fuck!" she said.

"Nice way to greet someone," Owen laughed, "So How's the head?" he asked watching Elena, her hair down, waves of golden blonde hair framed her round face.

Laughing, Elena looked to Owen, "Sore, with ten whole stitches…" she gave thumbs up, "I even got time off." Her voice didn't sound happy about it; she didn't know what to do with herself if she wasn't working.

"Nothing wrong with that…" Owen kept smiling, it was a strange thing for him to do lately, as he kept looking over Elena, "I didn't pick up your name."

"PC…" Elena laughed softly, "Elena Bennett," holding her hand out for him.

Taking her hand shaking it lightly "Owen Harper," he repeated his name, he didn't remember telling her or not, but this was the woman he was meant to recruit, but he didn't even know how to start.

Elena let go of his hand, "Well I have to say, nothing like being bottled to start the week," her hand pointing to her head, she didn't like feeling this way. "I'm not dying…"

"Yes, but you should listen to the doctor, concussions can lead to brain clots." He shrugged, "but then it's highly unlikely event for me to tell an officer of the law what to do…" he shrugged his shoulder up while watching Elena with a cheeky grin.

Elena clocked on, her hand resting on her hip, how she hated that her uniform didn't flatter her curves, but she laughed, "Yes, I might have to use handcuffs," her eyes brow wiggled as she looked to the exit, "well Owen, I have to get home…" she started to walk to the exit.

Owen quickly catching up with her, "Yes, but really you shouldn't be going home alone," he kept in sync with her footing, "Doctor's orders." He added looking her over.

"Well, how about this, I go, and you pretend you've got something better to do…" she kept her tone smooth.

Owen nodded, "Yes, how about, coffee house, on Cardiff bay, if you're there in two hours, I can rest easy knowing you're okay." He kept that hopeful grin.

Placing a hand on her hip again, Elena wouldn't believe it, but it seemed he was flirting, she wasn't new to idle flirtation from strangers, "Well, I think that would be a date, I'll be there." Elena didn't look back as she walked away from the hospital seeing Andy waiting for her.

"So, what is the news?" Andy asked looking to Elena serious.

"I've got leave, cos Doctor order, can you just drop me off home," she knew her car was still at work, but she didn't really care about now.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, lets go…" he placed a hand behind her back walking her to the police car parked.

Elena walked into the small coffee place, there wasn't many coffee places on the bay, she knew this place her whole life, she was born in Wales, her mother Fiona was born here, she was born here too, her father's father was American, moved to Italy meeting Gabrielle Mancini, they got married and from that was Elena's father was born who moved to Cardiff marrying Fiona Floyd.

The fact that Elena's mother never knew whom her father was, her mother Nancy's story always fascinated Elena, she never knew much, plus Nancy never really spoke of the man who got her pregnant.

"I'll have, a medium latte, Soya milk," she smiled listened to the cost paying before taking her drink to a small table.

The feeling of being out of uniform, her head still sore, her long wavy hair down, her shirt was snug over her chest, not showing too much off, her jeans blue boot cut with her converses that were worn out, she kept stirring her coffee, maybe he wasn't going to show up.

As the door jingled, Elena looked up to see Owen walking, clean shirt, jeans, he tilted his head before walking to the counter, he wasn't excepting to see Elena, but there she was sitting at a table.

Taking his black coffee, he placed it on the table in front of Elena, "Sorry I'm late," he poured some sugar into the coffee stirring it lightly.

"I haven't been here long," Elena, replied honestly, she didn't really care if he was late, she kept her eyes focused. "So what kind of Doctor is in a pub at one in the afternoon?" she asked playing her hands on the table.

"Whoa, didn't know this was going to be a investigation," Owen playfully lifted up his hands, he wasn't scared of Elena, she kept watching. "I was bored, and it's always quiet then Monday after Halloween night." He kept his face cool.

"Yeah, it was a night, I was a ninja," she glanced over Owen's face, "I am not the type of girl who was going to turn down a party invite." She added while feeling her pocket vibrate. "Oh, I'll be one moment," she glanced over her father's number getting to her feet.

The thing about Elena's father, he made sure she knew her Italian heritage, as well as her welsh, he spoke Italian on the phone only when he wanted to make himself sound serious.

Owen watching as the girl walked off, he sipped his coffee, why on earth did Jack pick this girl out of every other possible employee, but it wasn't easy hiring into Torchwood.

Walking back to the table, Elena sat down, exhaled, "Who'd thought my Dad would give me a lecture," her eyes rolled while looking over Owen, "And people thought Police work is all glamour," her voice light looking back into her coffee.

"So daddy is worried about his little princess getting hurt," Owen laughed while he kept watching as Elena's face changed.

Elena hated the idea of being called princess, her hand played on the table, "No, he was asking me what I am planning on doing with my time off." Her voice stiff, her eyes focused.

"I've got to re decorate my place, maybe do some volunteer work at the homeless shelter." Her voice cool sipping her coffee, her eyes kept on Owen's.

Owen sipped his coffee, he wasn't one to assume things on people, as he kept looking to Elena, he placed his coffee cup, "so homeless shelter, seems like a dull thing to do…" helping people, being a ninja as a costume, clearly she was a lesbian.

Elena sighed, "Yeah, I like helping people," her voice sounded annoyed, "but as you can clearly see I am okay, It was nice meeting you," getting to her feet, she picked up her bag placing it over her shoulder, she walked from the coffee shop, she didn't expect to see Owen Harper again, he was rude and inconsiderate.

Elena walked the way she came, her hands in her pocket, she could feel some one behind her, for Elena she didn't think it was a funny joke, she wasn't going to give Owen the satisfaction of knowing he was creeping her out.

Walking through an alleyway, she turned into it; not knowing that is wasn't Owen that was stalking her.

"Look, as funny as you think you…" Elena spoke turning, her eyes going wide seeing the thing, didn't look human it couldn't be, it let out a snarl before charging her, Elena ducked as the thing flew over her head, turning quickly, still crouched her left foot sliding quickly to trip the thing as it lunged at her, Elena quickly grabbing it arm, she got to her feet pulling its arm behind it's back, her hand grabbing the other before it could make a swipe for her, but Elena was standing in an alleyway holding something that wasn't human, it was hunting her.

Before she could think of anything, she glanced around to see a man, brown hair, a vintage trench coat, it seemed like from the world war two, he smiled with bright blue eyes, his smile welcoming, charming. "Well, Yan toe, it looks like I found our friend." His voice was cool speaking into a bluetooth earpiece.

"Erm, can you explain what the hell is going on!" Elena's voice confused, she was still holding the thing that tried to attack her, she kept hold on both it's hands, claws, they seemed like they could kill, her mind not dwelling on the little things, but her eyes kept on the man.

Jack sighed, "Well, if Owen answered his phone, I don't think we'd be in this predicament…" his voice smooth, "I am Jack, Captain Jack Harkness," he kept smiling to Elena who hadn't let go of the thing. "And that is a weevil," he pointed to the thing in her hands.

"One, what is a Weevil? Two how do you know Owen? And three…" she took a breath, "Why is any of this happening?" her eyes kept on Jack.

Jack nodded, "One, a Weevil is Extraterrestrial, they got here through a rift in Space, a rift that runs below Cardiff, they live in the Sewers, but some come to the surface and attack, we try and collect them as they rogue." Jack exhaled. "Also Owen Harper is my second in command of Torchwood, he was meant to be recruiting you, Elena Bennett." He nodded feeling pleased with himself.

"Right!" Elena felt like she could scream, but as the thing, Weevil in her hands struggled in her grip she felt like she couldn't just let it go, "But Torchwood, special ops," her voice serious.

Jack nodded, "well we are specialist, in Alien life forms and technology." He kept looking to Elena, she was handling the Weevil very well, he kept thinking it was time to take it from her, but her eyes staring at him with a glare. "I'm getting a feeling you don't trust me…"

"Well does Gwen Cooper come to mind, she left, joined your Special ops," Elena kept the Weevil tight, it struggled against her grip, she didn't know how long she could hold on, "But wait, she's dead, her boyfriend isn't going to be the same, and, yeah, you want to recruit me."

Jack shrugged, "About right, second time lucky I say," he kept the charm, but Elena was getting sick of it, "Look, she wasn't all there, she wasn't focused," he left up a hand spraying something in the Weevils face, taking it from Elena he cuffed it, and looked serious, "I think you've got what it takes."

"Got what is takes," she laughed, "Fine, you've got my attention," Elena started to follow Jack to his car, it was a black SUV that seemed to have blue lights, Torchwood written on the front bonnet.

Jack moving the Weevil into the back, he opened the car for Elena watching her hop in, "well it's going to be a wild adventure." Jack said before starting the car driving them to the hub.

The place was big, but when Elena thought big, she was coming down the 'tourist' entrance, her hands were holding onto Jack feeling her eyes closed tight. "Is this the only way down?"

Jack laughed, he loved the fact he was looking braver, but the fact he'd taken this route so much, it didn't change how he felt. The fact Elena was holding on tight, he felt the slab stopping, the girls' hands loosened up. "Well, it's over, and yes, there is another way." Jack laughed, "Welcome to Torchwood." He added with a grin.

Holding onto Jack, Elena felt her eyes going to everyone, A man in a suit she didn't know, a woman who looked as if she was either Japanese, Chinese, Korean, who knew, but Jack smiled. "Daddy's home!"

Ianto smiled, he could see the new girl, she didn't seem relaxed here, but then with Jack, he just had a thing with woman, "Owen, you've been tailing her for three weeks, and Jack gets her in two minutes…" he broke into a smile, "I guess you fail Owen."

Owen rolled his eyes, "Really," he glanced to Ianto, the tea boy, the bosses pet, and most of all, been staring at the new computer girl. "Least I can get a girl and not pine over the boss…" he looked seriously mean.

Ianto sucked in his lips, he pointed to Owen, "your face is flat!" he stormed off quickly not looking back.

Jack was grinning, looking at her, "So, Elena... Watch out for the Pterodactyl!" He was laughing brightly as it swooped down around the lift in a teasing playful manor. Jacks grip tightened around her in case she flipped out, they were just getting to the ground.

Elena stared to the thing, "Holy," she felt the ride over, "I got to say that was a," she glanced around, "Owen," she looked him over, "Girl I don't know," she turned to Jack, "Possible boss..." her voice taunt, "I think this place looks pretty sweet, now, I know soon, the medication is going to wear off, and I'll be waking up..."

"Sadly, what you're seeing isn't the medication." Jack smiled at her, "This is Torchwood..." Jack's arms were extended to gesture the whole hub before smiling once more.  
"Hey." Owen said casually joining their little group in case Jack tried to make a move for the pusseh he was going for.  
Jack just ignored him going to the other new girl that seemed to have settled down into her work.

"Oh, wow..." Elena then fell back fainting on the spot.  
Jack looked from Owen, then to the other room with Ianto, "I guess you both owe me fifty pounds each," he glanced to Elena passed out on the floor, "It's always the blondes who pass out." he added while stepping over her to go to collect money from Owen.


	2. Recruiting Jadrienne Springsteen

**A/N:**Right so I'd like to say on this chapter, A big thank you to Katt Riddle, cos without her this story would no be, as this is all based off a role play we are acting out, and I thought so the story won't be lost in time and space, it will be persevered forever in this fan fiction...

* * *

**Chapter two**

_Recruiting Jadrienne Springsteen_

The morning, Jade rolled in her bed, her dark hair was loose, over her face, she brushed it away from her eyes glancing to the alarm clock on her bedside table, she never really set a time to be woken up. No, she worked for herself, as the clock on her bedside table was showing it was only seven thirty, she'd remembered crawling into bed at about four forty five after breaking a security program, she didn't know who it was for, but all she knew was who ever paid her, paid her highly, she didn't ask questions when people were paying her that amount of money.

Jade wearing a simple pair of yoga pants and a string vest, her dark hair was a mat of frizz and curl; her hand brushed it back before walking into her bathroom.

While getting showered, her hands brushed into her hair, it took while to wash her hair, her eyes closed feeling the hot water running down her body, she slowly turned the tap off, the fact was every day was like the other.

Getting dressed in simple jeans and t shirt, she started up all her computers, her macbook on the sofa how she left it, she lifted it open, it started to run, leaving the living room, didn't have a TV it was filled with monitors and keyboard, her mouse, she wondered into her small kitchen, turning a kettle on, she took the towel off her head, leaning forward, her hand brushed the towel to get the excess water from her hair.

Jade flicked her head back up while placing the towel on the radiator, she started to clean up last nights take out, cleaning the kitchen, she listened to the kettle boil, making her morning coffee, she picked the mug up walking into the living room.

Cleaning her living room, Jade reached over looking into her empty coffee mug, "Fuck," she muttered getting to her feet, the room was clean, she had a nice sofa set, but as little people she had over, and the fact she felt at home sitting on the floor with her legs crossed reading her first addition copy of The Outsiders by S.E Hinton, she'd read the book a million times before now, but as she walked over to her kitchen again swirling the kettle before putting fresh water into it, she listened to a bing letting her know she had new email, she was used to getting email, it was a great living for her. Not having to leave her home, online life means you can shop, bank and anything you can think of you could do through your computer screen.

So listening to the kettle boiling, her eyes shifted slowly from her kettle to her macbook set up on the sofa. Jade kept inhaling slowly, but turned to the mug taking a spoon, tipping three scoops of coffee into the mug before pouring the hot water into the mug swirling her spoon into the liquid miracle worker.

Holding the mug in both hands carefully placing it on her coffee table, Jade picked up her book placing a book mark, the book fit nicely on the table next to her mug. Reaching for her macbook she could click the safari icon to open it, then she looked to all her emails, skimming over the ones that didn't have any importance, then she found herself looking to an email.

"Hello…" she said while biting her bottom lip, she clicked on the link, she didn't even know who would send her a site about Amish lifestyles, she found herself looking over the site, but something was underneath it, something behind the generic layout.

Jade kept biting her lip while looking around the site.

Quickly starting to click away the Amish front of what was behind the site, "Aha!" she fist pumped while looking over the blue site underneath, her eyes looking over it, taking in the details, she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Torchwood…" her voice low, her eyes scanning everything, "What are you?" she started to click around the site, finding that it had a very good fire wall. "Baby, you are making my morning…" she giggled typing around the site, "Come on…" she kept typing before placing her macbook down, she walked over to her main computer, she linked her macbook to it, and now she pulled her wheelie chair, sitting on it, she picked up the keyboard.

"Torchwood, what ever you're hiding I'm seeking." She broke into a big grin while starting to work her skills on breaking down security and passing firewalls like nobodies business.

After two hours, a shit load of coffee, Jade had broken everything protecting the Torchwood system, but as she looked around, she found that she had broken into something much bigger than she could ever dream of, her hands brushed into her hair finding two chopsticks, using them to keep her hair up and out of her face, she could see files, databanks, profiles, employees and even autopsies. Jade had never seen anything like this before, her eyes kept looking over people, one was the person who ran Torchwood three, a base here in Cardiff, biting her lip Jade kept looking over the Screen, "Who are you Jack Harkness…" she started to read part of his file until.

"Hello…" An American accent from the other side of the door caught her attention, Jade swirled on her chair lightly, her bare feet lightly touching the hardwood floor of her living room before quickly typing something into her computer, it set up a safety protocol, seven different passwords, and if one was typed in wrong the whole of her computer would go into lockdown.

Slowly walking towards the front door, Jade got onto her tiptoes looking through the peephole. Her eyes wide, she reached for the handle of the door opening it slowly to see the man who'd just a moment ago she was looking at on her screen.

"Jadrienne Springsteen, I have to say, you are a very hard girl to get a hold of…" Jack's charming smiled; Jade stepped back from the door looking to him.

Jade placed a hand on her hip, her eyes kept focused on his blue, her step back careful, as much as she didn't interact with people much, she felt something about this man was worth trusting. "Captain Jack Harkness," she glanced him over, "Why would you be looking for me?" she asked trying to keep control of this, mostly she was going to figure out what Torchwood was.

Jack kept watching the girl, he kept smiling, he was happy to find another computer tech, Toshiko was good, but as she found the need to hunt a Weevil, ending so tragic, he had no other choice, find someone who can do the work, do it quick, do it right, and he had spent weeks giving Jade things to do, her latest one, breaking down a security code that Tosh said was unbreakable, fail. "Are you gonna invite a fella in? We've got a lot to talk about…"

Jack sat on the sofa, he was holding a mug of tea, Jade didn't know what to think while standing still with her coffee mug, the tenth coffee, her eyes kept focused on Jack as neither of them spoke for a while, Jade just kept quiet. "So, what you know about me?" Jack asked the question, he kept looking to Jade still smiling, "I mean, you must have been so busy, typing, cracking codes, so what do you know?"

"I didn't get much, you are Captain Jack Harkness, you run Torchwood three, you have two employees, second officer, Owen Harper, who graduated second in his medical school, you found him after his fiancée was killed by a parasite, you recruited him, I was about to get more, but you kinda knocked on my door… so…" Jade trailed off trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well, I've known of you a lot also, Jadrienne, you've grown found of the nick name Jade, your mother died in labour, meaning that your father spent a lot of time avoiding you, you went through a total of fifty nannies, most of the found hard to handle, your deceased mother was of Chinese, never married your father who was born American, but as of what he did for work, you moved a lot, and as he was so close to working with computers, you made it your life, moving around on your own, travelled from Russia, to China, you went there to find out about your birth mother, but never got around to it, as you found there was no point in digging up a past you didn't care about, moving from China, going to Japan, Poland and Brazil,"

Jade held a hand up, "Okay, okay, you read up on me, but why would you go through all that trouble?" Jade didn't drink the coffee in her hand, the warm mug made her palms sweat, her eyes kept focused on her guest, the only person to ever come into this flat, she'd lived here for only two months, but she didn't really know what made her come to Cardiff.

Jack got to his feet, his height to hers made Jade seem like a child, but she wasn't a child, more a young adult at just twenty years old. "Jade, how do you feel about leaving the world of freelance, and becoming my new Computer specialist?" he broke into a big grin, "I need someone like you, on my team."

For a second Jade kept still, her eyes staring up at his, she wasn't really going to say yes, she loved her freelancing, but for the moment she was going to play it like Alice in Wonderland, see how far the rabbi hole goes. "Let me see the base, I'll see what I think." Her eyes lighting up as she folded her arms across her chest lightly.

"Well then, lets go," Jack placed his un drunk tea, and Jade placed her mug down picking up her purse, un connecting her macbook slipping it into a leather bag, walking behind Jack he stopped them at the door, "Erm, you might want to put on shoes…"

Jade glanced to her toes, she wiggled them a little and laughed, "Yeah, shoes…" she quickly rushed into her bedroom, taking a pair of stripy socks, and her black and white checker vans she slipped them on, picked up her door key that rarely got used leaving the flat for the first time in a month following Jack to a SUV.

Jade was looking out the window the whole drive to the Torchwood centre, the base of operation, the hub, and the place where aliens were captured, where Alien technology was stored.

Jack parked the SUV, like a gentleman he got out his side, walked to the passenger side opening the door for Jade, "how about we take the visitor entrance?" he asked holding a arm for her.

"Why that would be lovely." Jade linked arms with Jack as he walked her over to a water feature, she'd seen this spot on the way to her flat, she didn't know much about it, but as Jack pulled her on a slab of concrete, her breath caught in her throat feeling it moving, descending down. "Wow…" Jade whispered as she glanced around the area where everything Torchwood took place. "What is that?" she asked pointing to a main feature of the hub.

Jack cleared his throat, "that is the rift machine," he glanced to Jade, "The one thing working in Torchwood, is you don't mess with it," he looked to Jade serious. "Jade, you are going to have a lot of work with this, I mean, a lot," he kept looking as the Pterodactyl flew by them.

Jade watched it pass as the slab came to a stop letting her hop off, she glanced to Jack pointing to where they came from. "so how come you don't have people falling through the ceiling?"

Jack laughed, "Well, it's kinda like a blind spot, and when people walk by it, it doesn't exist…" he brushed a hand up her back, "but enough about that, I'll give you the grand tour…"

"Pterodactyl…" Jade started after the tour, they stood in front of the computer station, Jack telling her everything she wanted to know, shown her everything, and as she played over a keyboard lightly, she smiled, "Nice touch…" she kept her cool.

"So what you think, you can see yourself working here?" he asked casual, his eyes scanning over her.

Jade made a face of thought, her head tilting from one side to the other, then sighed, "Erm, not really no…" she shrugged, "I only come here to look around, and now I have, I think I'll kindly turn down your nice offer." She kept smiling.

Jack exhaled, "Well," he nodded, "How about I offer you a drink, a farewell gesture of interviewing you." He looked slightly annoyed behind his smile, he couldn't believe it, but as he started to guide Jade to his office.

"Jack Owen called and said he's not gonna be coming back until later, so we've got all the hub to ourselves…" Ianto stopped, he looked to the new girl, she must be either the police officer, but then Owen said he was meeting her, so this was the computer tech. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you was interviewing…"

Jack laughed, "Jade, this is my very skilful office boy, Ianto Jones…"

Ianto smiled with a nod, "so when do you start? Her asked her sweetly, his tone always taking each word, making his accent charming to hear.

Jack sighed, "Ianto, Jade was turning the job down…"

"No I wasn't, I can start right now," she rolled on the balls of her feet with a big smile, her eyes going over Ianto with a look to say she wasn't going anywhere.

Ianto nodded, "well can I get you a drink, Tea, coffee?"

"Tea please," Jade turned to look at the mess the computers where in, there was a lot of work for her to do here.

Jack laughed, "well then I don't have to Retcon you then," he walked to his office whistling to himself in a cheerful manner, and Ianto cleared his throat. "Yes Ianto…" Jack turned around.

"Erm, I forgot to mention, Weevil escape, I thought you'd…" his voice slow, making Jack turn on his heels walking back towards them, Ianto handing him a spray.

"Typical, guess I'll see you when I get back," Jack waved off and Jade started to look at the computer that needed a lot of work done.

"Tea!" Ianto clicked before walking towards the kitchen, he took a look back to Jade with a small smile, she brushed a thick layer of dusk from the monitor before brushing it against her jeans. "Trust Torchwood to have amnesia pills," she then went into getting some work done.

Jade didn't take long to fix what needed fixing, going through files, and arranging everything, she could feel someone watching her, her eyes shifting up, but before long she gotten used to the noises of the hub, the sound of the rift machine humming, the fact she knew that she needed to work out the mathematical equations to slow the rift down from spitting pieces of time through it, the fact her job wasn't going to be the easy one, but the fact there was a very attractive welsh man, it just made all the hard work as she glanced up again seeing Ianto watching her from the kitchen, she giggled before giving him another wave.

"Who the fuck are you?" a man's voice made Jade jumped, she moved away from the keyboard, her eyes finding the man, his face hard, his thin lips narrowed.

Jade inhaled, exhaled, Jadrienne Springsteen," she exhaled, "Computer…"

"Ah, computer tech," Owen pointed, his face relaxing, "Owen Harper, Doctor," he held a hand out for her, Jade took it, shook it and let it go before looking back to the screen jumping again seeing Ianto, she'd not seen this many people in one day in a long time.

"Jesus Mary Joseph…" Jade touched her hand to her chest.

Ianto jumped when Jade jump, letting out a small squeak before looking to Owen, "Oh, where is the girl you're recruiting?" he asked trying to calm himself down.

Owen gave a simple shrug, "home, I expect," he added while hearing the visitor entrance.

"Daddy's home…" Jack's voice ran out while Jade glanced to see Jack coming down the same way he did with her, but the blonde in his arms looked scared out of her wits, making Jade feel smug about the whole thing.

Jade's attention going to Ianto, his face lighting up, "You've been tailing her for three weeks, and Jack gets her in two minutes." Jade's eyes going to Owen, he didn't look pleased with what Ianto was haying, "you fail Owen." Ianto pointed out laughing.

Owen on the other hand didn't like this one bit, "Least I can get a girl and not pine over the boss…" the words had sting, Jade found them to be cruel and out of line.

Ianto inhaled, "well, your face is flat!" he spat the words and Jade could only watch him storm off like a diva.

Jack was grinning, looking at the blonde Jade didn't know yet, "So, Elena... Watch out for the Pterodactyl!" He was laughing brightly as it swooped down around the lift in a teasing playful manor. Jacks grip tightened around her in case she flipped out, they were just getting to the ground.  
Jade listened to the blonde voice, welsh, but for some reason her accent wasn't as strong as most woman she'd heard, "Holy, I got to say that was a,"

Jade inhaled, she could tell the girl already knew Owen, but she didn't know anyone except for Jack.

The blonde glanced around, "Owen," she looked him over, "Girl I don't know," the blonde looked right at Jade she turned to Jack, "Possible boss..." her voice taunt, "I think this place looks pretty sweet, now, I know soon, the medication is going to wear off, and I'll be waking up..."  
"Sadly, what you're seeing isn't the medication." Jack smiled at her, "This is Torchwood..." Jack's arms were extended to gesture the whole hub before smiling once more.  
"Hey." Owen said casually joining their little group in case Jack tried to make a move for the pusseh he was going for.  
Jack just ignored him going to Jade that seemed to have settled down into her work.  
"Oh, wow..." Elena then fell back fainting on the spot.  
Jack looked from Owen, then to the other room with Ianto, "I guess you both owe me fifty pounds each," he glanced to Elena passed out on the floor, "It's always the blondes who pass out." he added while stepping over her to go to collect money from Owen.

Owen standing beside Jade sighed, "I thought she'd at least," he looked to Jade, "you didn't faint?" he asked.

Jade shook her head, "nope," she glanced to the girl, her eyes closed, Owen placing a hand under her shoulder, then around her waist lifting her up. "Don't mind keeping an eye on her, she'd got a mild concussion," Owen placed the girl on the small sofa.

"Sure…" Jade gave a mini salute before being on her own again, typing away at her work.

It wasn't a few moments passed that Jade heard stirring, the girl was coming to, and she kept at her computer, while looking as the girl brushed her hand into her hair looking completely lost.

Ianto was walking towards her with a mug, Jade felt a pang of Jealousy, the girl was blonde, peachy, boobs that looked perky, and most of all legs that seemed to go on for miles, and Jade glanced to herself, this was not fair, that girl was a runway model, she was a plan Jane. "fuck!" she muttered as Ianto left the girl, and she was coming over here.

"Please tell me you're not an alien?" The girl asked Jade, her voice was soft, it didn't seem to match the blonde girls in California, all bitchy and whores.

Jade exhale, don't hate her, don't hate her, "nope, not an alien," her voice normal as she could without being a bitch to the girl she hardly knew. "Welcome to Torchwood, Elena…" Jade smiled softly.

Elena now sat down looking to Jade, taking a sip of the coffee, "Guess we're part of the team…" she spoke calm, her eyes still looking around in disbelief.

Jade nodded, "guess so," she kept typing, how could she hate this girl if she was being nice, she hated nice people, and it was hard to hate someone nice.

"Well least I don't have to wear that ugly arse uniform anymore… Sorry, I never got your name?"

"Jadrienne, but you can call me Jade," she smiled, her eyes turned to see the girl sitting with her, and she was smiling too, "Guess this is gonna be the start of a new adventure." Jade finally added.

"You can say that again," Elena laughed.

"This is gonna be the start of a new adventure," Jade joked while the girls both laughed feeling the same thing, excitement for a new job.

Jack walking back after placing the Weevil in the cells, walked behind Jade and Elena, pleased to see Elena was okay, that Jade was talking to everyone. "Work pub night is Wednesday," he tapped both their shoulders, "thought you should know…" he walked off now leaving the two girls in confusion, but then it was the start.


	3. Drink, Jack and losing things

**Warning:** Don't know why putting a warning, cos it's Torchwood, and Torchwood is famous for it's sexapades... but yes, sex is in this chapter hence the M rating...

* * *

**Chapter three**

_Drink, Jack and losing things…_

Elena walked into the bar just on Cardiff bay, her hand brushed into her loose waves, for the fact she had a love of corseted tops, she was wearing a pale pink strapless one, with Black lace lining, her black mini skirt with knee high heeled boots, she pulled the corset up lightly while seeing Jack and Owen already at a table. She had been working for Torchwood for a matter of three days, nothing much needed from her. But the Jack did give her basic gun training, also with Jade, for some reason they all got issued their own gun of choice.

The girls seemed to get along, well Elena thought that much, that was until Ianto was around, Elena got a feeling when ever she'd be having a conversation with Ianto, Jade's eyes would be burning a hole into the back of her head.

"So what is your poison?" Jack asked while looking to Elena, she was showing off all the curves that nature was so nice to give her.

Owen being Owen couldn't help but checking her out, the fact was this girl knew how to dress, his eyes going to her legs and. "Ianto…" his voice quickly.

Ianto was standing at the table while Elena side glanced to him, "Well happy to see it's you, and Owen." Her eyes shooting to the guy she wasn't much fond of, "Calling me you." She laughed it off before smiling more to Jack, "Jack Daniels, straight," her hand playing on the table before glancing to the person who'd entered the bar. "Oh my…"

"God," Ianto finished feeling like his jaw was going to hit the floor, his eyes going to the door of the pub, as the girl walking in started to head to their table.

Jade got out of the cab, she'd worn a long coat, paying the cab driver she stepped out onto the pavement, inhaling her hand moved down the buttons of the coat, her heels clicking on the pavement while slipping her hands out of the sleeve, her free arm pushing the door of the pub open freeing her coat.

Jade notice that Elena was the first to see her walk in, her coat neatly tucked over her arm, but when Ianto turned around to look, she felt herself break into a smile, his jaw open. The looks on every ones face seemed to get the reaction she was aiming for.

Owen's eyes travelling Jade's legs, the skirt was anything but, it was small, her top showing just the right amount of cleavage making him inhaled through his nose sharp. Elena kept still.

"Jade…." Jack was the first to speak, "I would never of thought…" he added while trying to stop himself staring at her legs exposed, "Would you like a drink?"

Finally placing her coat on the chair she would soon sit, Jade kept looking to Ianto, she didn't expect him to be staring the way he was, but he was looking her from her heels to her chain around her neck, her hair curled neatly. "Tequila sunrise," her voice directed to Jack, her hand brushing her hair back before glancing to Elena who was smiling at her. It wasn't the response she'd expected, but then she didn't want to be enemies with Elena.

"I love that skirt," Elena brushed a hand against Jade's arm, "you've got to tell me where you got It?" She finished.

Ianto on the other hand was speechless, complete and total lose of words, but his eyes shifted over to Owen, he was possibly thinking the same thing, so Ianto placed a hand out, "would you care to dance?"

For a fraction of a second Owen, he was hoping for hope she'd say no, but as Jade took Ianto's hand she lead him to the dance floor. Elena snickered behind her hand, "Oh, snap!" she laughed.

"Right, cos you can look like that in a skirt," he turned his head to see Jade's butt walking to the centre of the dance floor. Owen finally looking back to Elena as she had her elbow on the table, she also was checking out Jade.

Elena wasn't much into girls, but it didn't stop her seeing what the girl had, "no, but my boobs are to die for," she pushed her cleavage up, "What can you say Owen…?" her eyebrow wiggled before Jack placed her drink down, as well as one for Jade, and the others.

"Where are Ianto and Jade?" Jack glanced around the table, Owen was slightly glaring at Elena, Elena pointed to the dance floor where Jade was dancing against Ianto, and Jack chuckled. "Well then, Elena, care to join me?" he took her arm like a gentleman.

Owen on the other hand took a big sip of his drink, "I'll just watch the stuff…" he muttered to himself while Jack took Elena to the dance floor.

Jade in all her wildest dream would have never imagined this, she wasn't the type to believe that the sexy man, the one who spoke her name with such charm would be on a dance floor holding her close to him. Yes he was wearing his suit, it seemed it wasn't just a work thing; it was an Ianto thing, a thing she wasn't going to forget, or want to.

Holding his tie, Jade kept looking into Ianto's eyes, dancing along with the bump and grind style, it didn't seem to be something she'd done before, but it didn't seem Ianto knew much of what he was doing either. "So, come here often?" she asked Ianto, the fact she spent a lot of the time watching his eyes, the mix of blue and green made her get lost.

Ianto on the other hand didn't know, he'd not seen a woman like this in so long he didn't know how to react, he'd been used to Jack's flirtation, the occasional shag, but as he wasn't going to admit that, he didn't even think of Lisa with Jade around. He'd look into her big brown eyes, her light tanned skin, and he could see the Chinese heritage in the shape of her eyes. "I'm not much for drinking," he was half honest, he wasn't much for drinking in groups, he'd always fear the worst of himself, but as Jade broke into a smile, her hands rested on his shoulders, his hand on her waist.

The thing that shocked Jade, was something she never expect to Happen. Ianto's lips leaning into her, tilting her head to one side, she felt Ianto pulling her in, closing her eyes, she felt Ianto's kiss, slow at first, testing the water, finally his hands moved down to her lower back pulling her onto him kissing with more enthusiasm.

Jack spun Elena, she giggled before crashing into his broad chest, "Wow, get in there Ianto!" Elena broke into a grin, Jack took a quick glimpse behind himself, it was clear, Ianto in a tight embrace with the new girl. Part of Jack was jealous, but as Elena was still on the floor with him, he decided to show off a few of his moves.

"So, got to ask, what you thinking of the work so far?" Jack kept moving to the music, he'd heard so many kinds of music, from the early fourteen century, to the fifty first century, he'd been there, and done it all. All he cared about now was having a good time while having a gorgeous girl on his arm who was grinning up at him as he pulled her tight into his arms.

Elena felt slightly dizzy, she wasn't used to be with a person who could dance, her eyes going over to Owen on his own, giving dirty looks, she inhaled. "Well I have to say, for the first three days, all we've done is use a gun, oh and I did a really good cross word puzzle…"

"Ah, well something good will come up before you know it," Jack spun her once more, "but how about we get our drink on," he watched Elena's eyes looking dark green, he kept smiling leading her back to the table.

Owen felt better about not being alone, he hated watching Ianto getting off with Jade, so Owen didn't notice her until now, but Ianto was the one pining over a new thing, but for once he was getting something Owen couldn't. "Finally," he knocked down the rest of his drink.

"Someone grumpy?" Elena picked up her drink knocking it back with one go, but shivered, "Might round," she clapped her hands, "Jack, Owen, how you feel about shots?"

"I'd love some," Jack smiled, but his eyes watching Owen's face. "Come on Owen…" Jack lightly poked him.

Elena pouting, "I'll be sure to get you under the table," she kept stepping from one foot to the other.

"Fine," Owen looked to Elena, "but you will not drink me under the table," he pointed out.

"You've not seen me drink!" Elena turned around bouncing to the bar; she was pushing her cleavage up more.

Owen inhaled looking serious to Jack, "I am hoping you hired her for some kind of skill she has, aside from the you wanting to bang her on your desk," he felt like Jack was only hiring these female for the fact Jack was one big hard on, but then Owen had room to talk when he had sex with a red head he'd not even cared to take a name.

"Owen, Owen," He looked to his second command, "If I wanted sex with her, I'd have sex, I want her at Torchwood, cos she has guts, she's not afraid of anything, and she can run really fast…" he patted Owen's back seeing Ianto and Jade returning to the table, both looking pleased. "Ianto, nice shade, but I think you're more of a coral colour…"

Ianto was quick to wipe the lipstick that smudged onto his face; he picked his drink up looking to Jade.

Jade laughed with a hint of being nervous, "Well, what we miss?"

"I got shots…" Elena put the drinks people had before, plus about twenty shots, her eyes going to Owen, as he seemed to be in a foul mode. "Well bottoms up!" she knocked the shot back.

Jade felt her back hit the wall of her front door, the burn of kissing, the feeling warm inside of the drinks that made her loose, not that she felt the drink was controlling her. No it was setting her free.

"Ianto, we," she couldn't speak, her hand in her purse taking the flat key, it not been used this much, but she couldn't get it in the lock as Ianto was running his hand up the front of her top, his fingers playing with the lace of her bra, slipping in tweaking her nipple making her gasp falling against the door again, "Please…" she finally got the door open feeling her and Ianto fall through it.

Ianto turned her around, lips crashing on each other, his hands going into her hair, kissing with a more burning desire, he kicked the front door closed.

Jade pulling Ianto's tie, his hands, she could feel them moving under her top again, she could feel herself letting the tie go, kissing him, his front into her front, her back hitting the walls in the living room, "Oh god!" Jade gasped out, Ianto's pulled her top off, her chest heaving with every breath, her eye kept watching Ianto as his lips moved down her neck, unhooking her bra, his lips meeting her chest, moving across the skin, touching her nipple with light movements, it made Jade's legs feel like they were going to give way.

Jade never thought of the way she'd lose her virginity, the fact with the way she was living she was thinking she'd die a virgin, maybe never being near another human being.

Ianto kept kissing down her body, holding his hands onto her hips, he found it easy to slip off the hot pants she was wearing, glancing quickly up, she looked like she was going to lose her footing, he lifted her up, found the sofa placing her down.

Jade kept her eyes closed, lips starting at her knee, moving up her thigh, Jade knew Ianto's head was between her legs.

Ianto blew lightly onto her, the fact his cool breath made her squeal lightly, moving his tongue, flicking over her clit, he could feel her legs twitch, he put more pressure on.

Jade kept her hands in her hair, she felt Ianto's tongue working wonders, her hair being pulled, she could stop gasping, her chest hurt from the uneven breathe, "OH fuck me!" Jade felt herself come, her eyes opened to see Ianto over her, she pulled him on her, she ripped open his shirt.

Ianto couldn't believe it, the girl pulled at his clothes, his hard on throbbing stiff in his boxers, but when she freed it, he found her forcing him on the sofa, sitting down, se positioned herself on him.

It was sore, but she felt all of Ianto inside her, it made his gasp, but his hands holding her hips, he helped her move up, sliding back down on him, he was rock hard, but she kept locked eyes, Jade knew this was something she couldn't regret, but as they fucked on the sofa that no long ago Jack sat offering her a job, this was the moment she was glad she took it.

Ianto had never felt this alive, and as Jade was on him, he pushed himself into her, her eyes watching him, and each movement was faster and harder, he could only hold himself for so long, but as Jade grinded on him, he felt her coming she didn't scream, but the face, the face that proved he was a man, a man that wasn't a nobody, he come feeling himself let out his breathe he was holding, Jade smiling. "I wanna do, that again!" she kissed him once more falling on the sofa.


	4. Cyber in the basement

**Chapter four**

_Cyber in the basement…_

The afternoon was chilly, the fact they walked the pier, Jack stood back watching as Elena and Jade stood at the railing looking to the sea, it was strange for Jack to walk along here, but it seemed to Jade something fun to do with their break, it was nice that Jade had been coming out of her shell, it only took a sexy welsh man to bring out her cheerful nature.

Owen stood beside Jack, "Funny, Ianto the one getting laid," he nudged his bosses arm, he kept looking to Jade, she wore her normal fitting jeans, a zip up hoodie over a plan blue t shirt, she smiling, her mid length hair was wavy, but not looking like she did that night when they went drinking.

Torchwood was going slow, but Jade knew that she had more than finding things that have fallen through the rift, she was calculating the activity of it, she glanced to Elena who was eating a portion of chips. "Where do they go?" Jade laughed while picking a chip out taking a bite before throwing it into the water for a seagull to swoop down and eat it.

Elena glanced back to Jack and Owen, back to Jade, "I have no idea…" she glanced over the water, "Why didn't Ianto come?" she asked feeling that after the night out, he seemed to be closest with Jade.

Jade for a moment opened her mouth, she didn't know why, but sex with Ianto brought them close, but when today she came into work, he was. Well he wasn't Ianto, he was odd, to himself, and when Jade offered him a pint, he said he was busy, but wouldn't say with what. Jade simply shrugged, "work," all she could say as Elena sighed.

Jack walked behind the girls, "Oh chips, fried pieces of potato in sticks," he popped it into his mouth, "Yummy." He then glanced to the girls faces.

"You know what, why don't we get some for Ianto," she nodded, "He needs food," her eyes going to Jack helping himself to more, "Here, have the lot," her eyes going to Owen, he was giving her that dirty look. "I'll see you back at the hub…" she finished going back to the fish and chip shop.

Jack started to tuck into the chips, Jade glancing back to where Elena was jogging to the shop, the woman was wearing five inch heeled boots and was running, exhaling, she should of thought of that, but she didn't even know where she stood with Ianto, Team mates, Check. Lovers, double check, boyfriend, to be confirmed. But the fact as Jade glanced to Elena gone from sight, she couldn't believe how much that woman would ask about Ianto, and Jade didn't like it one bit.

Owen listening to the hub opening, he could see Ianto rushing about, "well there is lover boy…" he mocked while walking over to a seat; he flopped down while finding something to chew on.

Jade waved to Ianto, he looked nervous, she didn't get it, but she found herself sitting in front of the same equation that she'd been doing for a week and a half.

"Erm, what you guys doing back?" He asked while looking from Jack to Jade, Jade was looking back to Ianto. "You have another three minutes… It a nice day."

"Nice, I froze my bullocks off out there." Owen pointed out while looking to the door opening again with Elena walking in holding some chips as she promised.

Jack laughed, "well I'll make sure they don't get paid for them three minutes…" he laughed while the lights flicked. "Jade, what was that?"

Jade glanced to one of the monitors, "An internal power drainage." She kept focused. "Something is taking a mass amount of power…"

Jack nodded, "Right where is it coming from?" she asked Jade quickly feeling suspicious of something.

"Generator," Ianto snapped in, "It's been playing up all day," he added while looking happy, "I'll go fix them wires again," he turned bumping into Elena, "Excuse me."

"Ianto, I got you lunch," she held the chips out for him, Ianto took them, "See you know, there is a man under them worry lines."

Ianto ignored her; he placed the chips down before running off quickly to see what was going on. "Well Elena, guess he didn't want your chips," Owen joked while Elena flipped him the bird. "Oh, I am crying on the inside…" he laughed as Elena walked behind Jack who was looking to Jade who was getting an income.

"Cardigan bay," Jade looked to Jack, "I am thinking Space,"

"Well just send them a message, it's nice to see them but can they get out of our solar system they are spooking the locals." He joked while looking to Elena next to him.

Jade was laughing while typing, but the power went down again, "Fuck," she glanced to Jack, "Is this really a generator issue?"

Elena glanced to Jack, "what is taking Ianto so long?" she kept looking to Jack, who was brushing his hand over his bluetooth headpiece.

"Ianto, can you reply, what is taking you so long?" he asked, he waited for a few moments, then he glanced to Jade, "Check over the base, see what he is up to?" Jack now speaking to the earpiece, "Ianto, I want to hear them beautiful welsh vowels…" he kept his voice charming.

Jade on the other hand was clicking to a 3D map out of the hub, the basement more in focused. "There are two heat signals…" Jade wished she could think who else was down there, when most of them were here.

"I'll go check it out, me and Lincoln." She cocked the barrel of her gun as the power flicked again.

Owen laughed, "You named your gun Lincoln, crazy much…"

"Well I would have named it Owen if it was completely useless…" she spat while making her way to the basement.

Owen growled darkly, "Owen, go with her," Jack snapped while Owen found himself taking his own gun out.

Jack glanced to Jade, "this is a breach of security, we're under attack," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "you know what to do." He added while Jade's fingers started to type over the keyboard.

Elena felt her hand holding the gun, the other with a flash light shining the way, the fact was, she was completely scared, she didn't know what was going to be down here, as she kept walking forward. "Oh baby, baby, how was I suppose to know, that something was right here." She started to sing to herself out loud, "Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go, and now you're out of sight…" her voice shook, it was hard to focus, but she kept pointing her gun forward, "Show me, how you want it to be, pretty baby, cos I need to know now, oh because…"

"Please tell me you're not singing Brittany Spears?" Owen's light shining on Elena's face, he couldn't believe she was calling him useless, but as the light bounced off her blonde golden hair, he felt himself trying to keep them moving forward.

"Jealous…" Elena whispered while the kept moving down the long tunnel.

Owen rolled his eyes, "no, focus!" he snapped.

Jade was with Jack in the weapon cage, she placed a gun into the pocket of her hoodie, she kept looking to Jack, "I'll go check the CCTV, something should be there." She rushed back to her computer, "fuck, someone's been deleting things…"

"See, I don't like this, they come into my home, and mess with my things, and now I am not happy…"

"Don't worry Jack, I got a backup…" Jade starting to click quickly.

Jack laughed, "Jade, you are my miracle."

Jade smiled, but that smile slowly faded, she could See Ianto, and another man, and then the man going with Ianto down into the basement.

"Elena, Owen, have you found Ianto yet?" Jack could hear static, he glanced to Jade.

"I'm on it boss," she started to feel worried, what was Ianto hiding? Why would Ianto lie? Most of all. Why was she getting the worst feeling in her life?

Elena got to the end of the tunnel, she couldn't hear anything over the earpiece, she kept beside Owen, it was strange, but Elena watched Owen's face looking into the small room that was at the end of the basement. "What is it?" Elena asked him serious for once.

Owen inhaled, "no, it can't be…" he opened the door, his gun going in first, and then he followed.

Elena kept following Owen, she could see a weird contraption, it look like a surgical table, a machine, and she had no clue what it could be, only that it seemed to be scaring the hell out of Owen. "The cybermen, they converted man, to, emotionless beings, to take over the world…" he quickly explained to Elena.

"There is blood, on the floor…" Elena glanced behind herself; she was walking closer to the machine, "Jack…" she tried the earpiece.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on down there?" Jack's voice was clear as day now, and Elena exhaled, it felt like he was with them when he wasn't.

Owen exhaled, "It looks like we've got a Cyber conversion table down here, powered up and fully working…" Owen started while looking over the machine.

Jack's voice could be heard hissing, "Please tell me you are joking!"

"I am not joking," Owen kept talking, "I am looking at it right now…" he said while feeling scared to how there was a conversion table down here.

Jack inhaled, "Elena, Owen, get out there now!" he snapped into the earpiece, "That is an order!"

Elena's eyes going to what seemed like a woman, but parts of metal all over, her, she kept opening her mouth, but before the sound would come out; the thing smacked Owen knocking him out.

"OWEN!" Elena screamed, but backed away from the thing, she pointed her gun, "Code Zero, Jack repeat we've got a code zero, intruder attack…" her gun pointed, but the thing snatching the gun throwing, but she felt the robotic grip around her throat, she kicked her feet, but nothing would help.

"You will be upgraded…" the voice wasn't even human, it sounded horrible, and Elena kept gasping for breath, her hands trying to free herself.

The thing placed Elena on the table; it slapped cuffed, on her legs, arms, her face being forced to look up, "I don't need up grading, seriously," Elena felt herself panic, "Jack, please, help me, Jack…" her eyes could see something above her head open, and then machine buzzed to life. Elena let out a blood-curding scream.

Jade heard the scream of Elena, Jack taking his gun; he looked serious, "If I'm not back in ten minutes, you put the hub into total lock down, and get out of here!" his voice filled with power, confidence.

"Jack I can't leave you here!" Jade didn't know what was going on, all she knew was it wasn't good, and it had Elena trapped.

Jack shook his head, he held a hand up, "Jadrienne, if there is a Cyberman in this base you have the last line of defence just make sure it never gets to the outside world!" he rushed off, and Jade knew deep down, it was bigger than them, she went to her computer hoping for everything this wasn't what she thought it was.

Elena's eyes kept looking to the things making noises, she didn't know what was scaring her the most, the sound, or the fact she didn't know what was going to happen to her.

"Hey, face me!" she knew Jack's voice she closed her eyes, but she couldn't shut out the sound of the machine.

Jack pointed the gun, it was a cyberwoman, "you're a woman!" Jack felt sick, he fired, but the second attempt missed as Ianto forced him against a wall, "Ianto what is wrong with you!"

"I won't let you hurt her," His voice dead serious, but all that could be heard was Elena's screams, she was still trapped.

Ianto rushed into the room, he pressed buttons, pressed them again, "It won't turn off…" he shouted to Jack.

Elena started to laugh; she was feeling herself crying now, her hands tight by her sides, her eyes looking up. "Fuck it, if this is how I am going…" her voice over the machine.

"Elena, you're not going anywhere!" Jack spoke the Elena, her tears falling down the sides of her face, "Jade, turn off all power now!"

"Wh, why Jack!" Jade's voice was over the earpiece.

"Jade, if you don't, Elena is going to die!" he said quickly and the sound of running was heard as Jack kept looking to Elena.

The power went, the machine stopped, and red light was everywhere. The hub was in full lock down, and the machine let Elena go.

Ianto felt scared, this wasn't how it was meant to be, this wasn't right, how was this, "Elena, I'm, I'm so sorry…" Ianto kept looking to Elena on the table, Owen on the floor, this was all his fault, but he could leave Lisa down here alone.

Jack glared, "Go keep guard," he felt if Ianto stayed near him, he would do something he would regret, his eyes going to Elena, "Are you alright?" he whispered touching her face helping her off the table.

"No," her voice low, "I, I'm not okay." Elena's eyes looked into Jack's she'd cried, but now she kept glancing to Owen, Jack was quick to pick him in a fireman carry.

Jack's gun pointed to the back of Ianto's head, "Move!" his voice sounded dead, it was Elena walking behind Jack, she couldn't say anything, but her face looking to Ianto.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she whispered carefully.

Jack grunted, "Resisting the erg to shot…" he kept moving them until the got to the hub, the red lights showing they were in Lock down.

Jade could see the other's come up, her eyes looking worried, "Jade, I need you to get every weapon you can from the weaponry," Jack's voice serious.

"We're in lockdown," Jade stopped, "I can override, but it will take a while…" she quickly went to what she did best.

Jack placed Owen down on the small sofa, his Gun still pointed to Ianto, "On your knees." His words were harsh. Ianto got to his knees, his eyes kept on Jack's.

Elena blinked, "Jack, this isn't time for kinky fun…" Elena stopped.

"Hands behind your head…" Jack added.

Elena kept with Owen, he slowly came to, and Elena stepped back, Jade walking towards them, "What is going on?" she asked looking to Ianto on his knees, his eyes kept focused to Jack, "Someone!"

"I spend all my time cleaning up your shit!" Ianto spat to Jack, "not once you cared about my life…" he kept his tone dark, his eyes glared to Jack, in this moment he hated the man.

"Did you know that thing was down there?" Jack kept the gun aimed, he wasn't seeing Ianto Jones, and he was seeing the enemy of Torchwood.

"Torchwood, is made to destroy Alien threats, like I was going to tell you, she was down there." Ianto kept his voice serious.

Jack glared, "you endanger not only our lives, but the world, for what!" Jack kept the pressure on.

"I love her!" Ianto shouted while looking to Jack, "I had to save her…" he finished but a fist hit him in the jaw knocking him onto his back.

Jade stood glaring to Ianto, "you fucking barstard!" her voice shaken, "You," she punched him again.

Jack was quick to pull Jade off of Ianto her body shaking violently, "I fucking hate you!" she screamed feeling her chest tighten, this was the thing that was scaring her, the reason she never got close to people, and she thought he was different when he was just worse than she could ever imagine.

"JADE!" Elena said feeling her eyes going from Jade, to Ianto and back again, it was something she'd never thought could happen, but it happened.

Ianto looked to Jade, "I love you too…" He whispered, but soon Jade broke free from Jack's grip, her fist colliding with his nose making a loud crack sound echo the hub.

"Fuck you!" she spat at him, her eyes glared, "I fucking hate you, you fucker!" she felt Jack holding her back, his gun aiming, "you are either with us, or you're against us, and make your choice!"

"Are you okay?" Elena asked softly, her voice light, Owen standing beside Elena rubbing the back of his head feeling the drying blood.

Ianto touched his face, "I think she broke my nose…"

"I wasn't talking to you Jackass!" Elena's voice a spit, "I was talking to Jade, the woman you've crushed!" her eyes going to Jade who stood still shaking in Jack's arms.

Jade glanced down, "I might have dislocated my knuckle," her voice haunting, her eyes seemed to have glazed over with everything that she never could imagine happening to her.

Owen moved quickly to her, "This will hurt," He took her hand popping the knuckle back, Jade hissed before watching Owen stepping back hearing something approaching.

The sound of robotic movement, Elena looked back, Owen staring hearing a gun barrel cock, slowly moving his eyes to See Jade pointing her gun to the Cyberwoman. "Jade…" Ianto said slowly. "Please don't, I can talk to her…" he got to his feet holding his hands up, his nose bleeding, his face looking pale under the dark red lights.

Jack placed a hand on Jade's shoulder; it was the only sound being the cyberwoman and Ianto walking towards her. Jack kept still; he wanted to see how Ianto could choose this monster over them.

Ianto walked slowly towards Lisa, "Lisa…" he whispered her name, he kept his hand up, he loved her, but right now she scared him so much, it hurt him to think she might not be Lisa anymore. "Please…" he kept trying to move as slow as he could.

"The army will be rebuilt here," Her voice cold, her eyes looking around herself, "this place is perfect," she carried on as if Ianto wasn't slowly approaching her.

Jack watched her, Lisa, he couldn't believe the thing would still be aloud to have a name, "What are you?" he asked as her attention was on him now.

Lisa kept focused on Jack, "I am humanoid point two," she spoke clear; her eyes kept still, voice gave everyone chills.

Jack laughed at her, "you look more like Human point one…" he could see she was now looking to her reflection, the sick expression.

"My upgrade is incomplete…" she kept studying over her reflection, "I am ugly…" she carried on while slowly turning, "My upgrade needs completing."

"No…" Ianto said while getting Lisa attention again, he couldn't focus on anyone else aside from Lisa, "Lisa, I brought you here to heal you." His voice shook, he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes looking into Lisa's eyes, feeling he couldn't look at her, she was meant to be everything, but it was falling apart. "I want us to be together…"

Lisa's head tilted, "Together," almost sounding human, her head tilted back, "Transfer my brain to your body, fusing us together, making us one, isn't that what love is?" she asked her voice had no emotion, no compassion, Ianto cried more.

"No," he said quietly, "No, that is not what love is…" he felt her quickly snap placing her hand around his throat, she squeezed, and Ianto choked.

Lisa didn't have no emotion, her hand squeezing the life out of Ianto, "then, we are not compatible…" she threw him across the room, his body smashed against a pillar before hitting the water being out cold.

Jack aimed his gun going to fire a round at Lisa, red sparks escaped her hand knocking the gun from Jack's hand making him hiss in the pain from it, and then he looked around him, "Code Nine manoeuvres!" He yelled starting to move back from Lisa, he made his way to the stairs.

Elena couldn't look away from Lisa, the woman's grip was iron, and Elena couldn't get the machine out of her mind while she kept looking forward. "Elena!" Jack's voice was a shout, but she only heard it as if underwater.

"OI bitch!" Owen's voice caught her attention; he started to run making her follow him. Jack quickly rushed to Elena pulling her up the stairs into the conference room, Jade was already there with her hands wrapped around herself ignoring everything around her.

"Listen." He looked serious to his team. "This is a fight to the death." He caught his breath. "Forget what Ianto said, that thing isn't human? Clear?" He asked.  
"Got it." Owen said running his arm around his own forehead getting rid of the beads of sweater all over his skin.  
Jade was numb inside, looking at Jack as he spoke everything seemed to blur together before he turned handing her something. "What is it?" She asked.  
"Something Suzie found a while ago, it can open any lock in forty-five seconds, I want you to go." He pointed behind her, "Out the exit gate, up the emergency stairs and into reception." He looked serious.  
"She wont be able to open the door Jack! It weights a ton on its own! I can barely move it!" Owen looked up seriously.  
"I can't leave you guys in here..." Jade whispered looking up at Jack who shook his head.  
"Just listen to me! Once you get to reception! There is a panel next to the desk, pull it out and take these." He handed her two long power tubes. Circuit 357 from the main system patch it into these." He pointed at them, "There should be enough power, once the system goes live, get out and meet us by the water tower!"  
"Jack I..." Jade stop seeing him, she was looking deep into her eyes.

"Jadrienne, we're counting on you." Jack exhaled.  
"Okay." She nodded, holding the power tubes and the device. "Good luck!" She said before turning and running out of the doors.  
Jack turning to look at Owen and Elena, "You too find anything that can be used as a weapon, ANYTHING!" He said seriously.  
"The medical bay, probably has some lethal things!" Owen nodded quickly.

Elena kept looking to Jade, she didn't really know what was going through that girls head, the only think Elena could do was keep behind Owen. "Right." They went out one door while Jack and Jade went out the other.

Jade couldn't feel anything, all she had was Jack's orders, then that was all she could think of, if she thought of anything else, she'd fall apart.

Her hand brushing down her arm holding the device, she rushed to the iron gates, the device on the door, her eyes going to Jack. "Hey, bitch!" he caught Lisa's attention, her eyes looking to Jack. "I'm sorry this happened to you, but this ends here!" he snapped feeling her hit him with blue electricity from her hands, Jack felt it hitting him all over falling to his knees, the pain was enough to kill him, he knew it was enough to give Elena and Owen time.

Elena watched, "Jack!" she wanted to run and help him, she couldn't just leave him there alone, her feet taking her forward.

"Elena, come on we can't help him!" Owen took Elena's arm pulling her towards the medical bay, there had to be something down there, he rushed down into the medical bay, Elena kept at the top of the stairs.

Jack was getting back to his feet, and Elena felt her eyes go wide watching it, she could have sworn, but he couldn't have died if he was to his feet again. "Is that all you got?" Jack's voice cocky, Lisa turned going back to him, her hand touching his shoulder, and Elena could hear Jack scream again, his body fell to the ground, and Lisa was not looking right at Elena.

Elena bit her lip, she ran down the stairs looking to Owen, "She's coming…" her voice low, she felt like she was in some horrible horror movie, "Is there any other exit?" she asked quickly.

"No!" Owen felt like this was pointless, Elena was a complete and total air head, she was standing the other side of the table, and he hadn't a clue what he was going to do, Elena was standing still biting her lip looking behind her shoulder.

Owen glanced down to the little door, where he would keep bodies, He opened the door catching Elena's attention, "you've got to be kidding me!"

"Got anything else?" Owen asked while not thrilled with the idea either, but it was this or a death that he wasn't ready to experience.

Elena walked over to the door, "I am not laying on top of you." Her voice a hissed, her eyes kept looking into Owen's, she felt sick with this.

Owen rolled his eyes, "I could lay on top of you!" he said while looking down her body, but Elena moved out the way, Owen got in, he felt her slipping in on top of him, she reached out closing the door.

In darkness Elena kept looking down to Owen, she could feel her heart beating crazy, she couldn't feel anything that wasn't Owen, his hands holding her against him, her body pressed tight against him, "What are we going to do?" she whispered, Elena's eyes kept looking down into Owen's as his face was watching hers.

Owen didn't know what they were going to do, but Elena was laying on him, he felt every curve on her body, his hands moving up into her hair, his hands pulling Elena's face to his kissing her rough, he felt her hands going to his face.

Elena couldn't believe they were in a life or death situation, Owen was kissing her, she felt her eyes closed while letting him kiss her back, his hands moving from her hair to her back, running down to her arse pulling it onto him, Elena kept the kiss strong, she could feel him hard against her thigh, her heart racing, she'd not been kissed like this in such a long time, she felt like she was going to melt into him.

Owen found his hand moving to the underneath her skirt, his finger playing with the lace of her knickers pushing a finger in. "Mother fuck!" Elena moved her head quickly hitting her head on the table, and moved forward knocking the door open and there was the Cyberwoman looking down to both her and Owen.

Jack felt himself getting to his feet, Death was a bitch, he hated the feeling when he would come back, the echo of his death still making it hard to focus, but as he looked to see Ianto he moved as quickly as he could getting to the young man, he was still out of her, he rolled Ianto onto his back, pulled him onto his lap.

Jack felt horrible, this man did do so much, but he made the biggest mistake, he felt Ianto's pulse was weak, he brushed his hand up Ianto's throat while kissing him lightly, and the kiss got deeper as Ianto's body reacted to it, Ianto's hand moving up, and Jack was holding Ianto's face making the kiss more intense.

Elena felt her hair in the hands of the cyberwoman, she pulled Elena clean out of the little hole, "you will be upgraded!"

Owen got out, he pushed the thing off of Elena as she got to her feet again. "Not today bitch!" Owen found himself holding a tubing, he could see the cyberwoman's attention on him, he charged forcing the piping into the exposed skin, listened to the robotic scream before stepping back breathless looking to Elena who was watching him.

"What was that Owen?" she asked looking him over, for the first time she was seeing him, a man, and a very sexy attractive man that was staring at her.

Owen sighed, "Last kiss of a dying man," he kept watching her, she stood straightening out her skirt, and her shirt was still rolled up exposing her stomach. "I wouldn't make much of it."

Elena laughed; "Owen, you fancy me…" she kept looking to his face as he brushed his hand over his mouth.

"Don't flatter yourself princess…" Owen felt himself trying to keep himself together, but the fact was simple, he was seeing Elena, she was sexy, she was a great kisser, and now she was pulling her shirt back down.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Owen, I felt your hard on," she glanced down, "I still see it." She pointed out.

Owen moved his jeans, "I am a man, you was wriggling on top of me, it happens." He looked to Ianto running down the stairs looking to Lisa; she was still on the stairs, the piece of pipe sticking out from her chest. "It was a kill or be killed." Owen quickly snapped from his conversation with Elena.

Elena nodded, but glanced to see Jack standing at the top of the stairs, she felt her hand into her hair pulling it neat.

Jack standing at the top of the stairs, Elena's eyes went wide as she rushed up the stairs into his arms, she hugged him before looking confused, "I thought it killed you…." She whispered lightly looking over his bright blue eyes.

"Trust me, it takes a lot more than a bitch to take me down…" he looked down to Owen and Ianto, then the cyberwoman who was dead.

But it twitched, "What the fuck!" Owen jumped back, Ianto jumping with him as they both made their way up the stairs, Owen quickly looking over Elena as she was holding onto Jack's arm.

"Fall back," Jack, ordered to the team; he glanced to the ceiling getting a brilliant idea pop into his mind.

Jade found herself under the desk, she had the power tubes plugged in hearing the hum of it working, she got to her feet, the part of her wasn't even sure what was going to happen after this as she glanced back to the fake tourist information shack, her hand brushed into her hair, she closed the door behind her before rushing to the water fountain, she kept looking around, hoping and praying that they would come up, and not leave her on her own.

Jack flicked a flame on one of the tool benches, "Owen, Elena, get Ianto on the slab!" He kept his eyes focused while picking up a bottle, and aiming the fire towards the cyberwoman.

"What are you doing Jack?" Elena asked while Owen was holding Ianto onto the slab, he knew perfectly well, and so he didn't reply, he was holding Ianto still, and Elena joined him on the slab watching Jack.

"It's like a Barbeque sauce," Jack finally said looking to Lisa standing in front of him, and she looked smug.

"Fire, it won't last forever and I can wait…" Her voice menacing, her eyes looked to the team, "you will be upgraded…" she added while looking serious to all of them.

"Helps identify it's food," Jack finally added to his speech, Ianto trying to get free from Owen's arms, but as Jack squirted the bottle over Lisa, he watched as Jack jumped onto the slab pressing buttons on his wrist strap, the slab started to ascend, as the cry of the Pterodactyl swooped down, it flew at the cyberwoman.

Ianto could only watched as Lisa tried to fight the thing off, but she wasn't strong enough, he could hear her screams echo in his mind as they made it onto the street.

Elena jumped back as Ianto took a swing at Jack; Jack took the punch before looking to his team, he knew this wasn't easy, but he kept his cool.

"You're a bigger monster than anything down there!" he snapped, "She was helpless, and you let her get mauled like that!"

Elena pulled Ianto back from Jack, "Ianto, she was a danger to the world…" her voice trying hard to sympathise, but all she could remember was the table, "It was her or us Ianto…"

"I don't care," Ianto snapped, and Elena let him go taking a step back from him, she could see Jade making her way to the team, she paused seeing Ianto, Jack, her eyes trying the best they could to remember this was what she wanted. "One day, you will be in need of help, and I'm just going to watch you suffer!"

Owen stepped in, he could see Jade, he felt his eyes watching as she stood back from Ianto, the pain still there on her face.

Jade cleared her voice, "Jack, I couldn't over ride, the over ride, for the weaponry…" she looked serious. She knew that look on Jack's face, the fact the hub would be getting out of lock down, and so, he glanced to see Ianto taking off with a sprint towards the hub.

"Fuck!" Jack started to run, Elena and Owen running before Jade was noticing what was going on, she rushed after the team who were all going to have to stop Ianto.

Ianto entered the hub, he reached over the desk finding the gun he kept there, he was quick to point it as the team ran into the little shack, his gun pointing to all of them, "you're not going to stop me, or I will shot!" his voice weak, it was hard to believe that he was really going to do anything stupid.

Jack was quick, he forced the gun from Ianto's hand, he forced his face into the frame of the doorway to the hub, his eyes focused serious, "If you're going to make a threat like that be clear to follow it through," he kept his hand on the gun, his other hand letting Ianto's face go, "If you're going to go down there, it's to finish the job, or I will finish you both!" Jack kept serious tone.

Jade didn't care about Ianto anymore, she wished she'd never worked here now, her hands in her pocket, she felt the gun under her fingertips.

Elena inhaling, she kept watching Ianto, she couldn't believe he still wanted her, after what she did, what she wanted to do, it was enough to make her feel sick.

"You've got ten minutes to execute her, or I will," Jack watched as Ianto went down into the tunnel, to the place he didn't want to go.

Owen exhaled leaning on the desk, "Who'd thought…" he kept his tone low, "Out of all of use, I'd never thought Ianto…"

"No, you never thought, cos neither of you two really knew him," Jade said while stepping forward, her eyes kept blank, "I thought I knew him, and I was wrong, I was so wrong…" she finally felt a tear fall from her eyes, only one tear as she caught it and brushed it off her face.

"Jack, we have to, he won't be able to," Elena spoke up, she started to walk into the hub, she couldn't believe this, but as the team all walked down, they could hear the sound of Ianto sobbing, and the pleading of a woman.

As they stepped into where the cyber conversion unit was, they could see the cyberwoman's body, but dead, then a girl in a pizza uniform, her head been cut open, it was Lisa, they couldn't trust, and Ianto stood with his gun, but he didn't seem to want to shot.

Jade on the other hand felt her hand on the trigger, she shot, and for a moment felt a warm sensation run through her chest, she felt good about shooting this thing.

Next thing, Jade heard other gun shots, Jack, Elena and Owen were all firing at the girl, she fell down, dead in her weak human body, and Ianto sat there, holding onto the cyberwoman body, crying.

Jade sat at her desk, she didn't know what to do, even if Ianto was the reason she took this job, it wasn't the reason anymore, she loved it, she loved everything about Torchwood, until today.

Her hands typed, she had a lot of work to catch up with, she couldn't stop looking over to the place Ianto normally worked, looking to the empty void, and knowing that she would never look into that space again and feel the way she felt, her hand brushing under her eyes, she wasn't crying, no she just felt completely frustrated before looking up to the conference room, Jack was standing with Elena by the window, she inhaled, maybe Elena was safe, she didn't seem to have any emotional attachments to the men, she knew Elena cared, but she didn't let her emotions get the best of her, Jade exhaled.

Jack glanced to Elena, she stood watching him in the conference room, she was holding a mug of coffee, she glanced to see Jade working at her computers, and Owen in the medical bay cleaning up. "I saw it happen you know," she said watching Jack, "I know what I saw…" her voice clear.

"And what was that Elena?" Jack couldn't be sure what she meant, but as she walked closer to him, he could see it in her eyes, the same look Gwen gave him all that time ago before she died in the line of duty to Torchwood.

Jack kept watching Elena's face, "She killed you Jack, there is no way someone could take all that, and live." She stepped closer, her eyes kept still on his, "It's impossible…" her voice low.

"Impossible, great word to use, but it is," he looked to Elena, he touched her face lightly, "but all I can say is," he didn't know what to say, his eyes staring into hers, she kept looking for answers, the answers he didn't know, "I just need to find the right doctor…" he nodded brushing his thumb against her cheek, they both looked to Ianto entering the hub, he cleaned up his own mess this time, and Elena watched Jade, who now wasn't even acknowledging his existence.

"Are things ever going to be the same?" Elena asked while no looking to Jack now, they both were looking down at the view, everything was changing, and as Elena sipped her coffee, she exhaled, it was going to be a while before she could ever see Ianto the same, so she didn't even want to imagine what Jade was going through.


	5. In the country U can eat Ur fellow man

**Chapter five**

_In the country, you can eat your fellow man…_

Elena was standing in the hub, like always she found she wasn't much of use, Jade was on her computer doing something, she kept herself to herself mainly, the fact with Jade she knew she could trust Jack, he was more than her boss, he was turning into her best friend. Owen, he was a great guy, a little odd on occasion, even Elena seemed to be her only small comic relief when she would be round her place with some frozen yoghurt and a slasher horror movie to cheer her up.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" Elena had her ipod earbuds in, she danced around the hub with her tight fitting Ramones black t shirt with white Jeans, she kept dancing around the space, she seemed to dance, her red converse sneakers squeaking alone the floor while she kept wiggling her hips to the music.

Owen walking behind Jade, "Fucking tease!" his voice was a hiss.

"Fuck!" Jade jumped when she heard Owen's voice behind her, she was in a zone, she turned to look at Owen, he was watching Elena's arse moving to the music they couldn't hear.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" she sounded out of tune, but as Jade rolled her eyes she spent a good two weeks of her work avoiding Ianto's puppy eyes, and most of all, having to listen to Owen complain about Elena.

Jade inhaled, "Owen," she glanced to the man who was famous for his womanising ways, then she chuckled lightly, "Why all the sudden need to call Elena a tease?" she asked, if she focused on someone else's drama, then maybe it would make it easier to get rid of her own feelings of hopelessness.

"Nothing," Owen walked to his station, he had the medical bay, below, he didn't have to watch as how Elena would tease him with her tight tops, her mini skirts and sometimes, highly sexual boots.

"I'm a thorough breed that's what she said in the…" Elena stopped singing when her computer went off, she didn't really know much about the computers, she wasn't a computer person, but she glanced over the police report that was being sent to her. "Erm, Jack!" she called from her desk, it was a mess.

Jack wasn't too long before he placed his hand on her shoulder, the other hand on her waist.

"What have we got…?" Jack moved Elena's long hair out of the way, and then placed his chin on Elena's shoulder softly.

Jade watched from her corner, she couldn't believe it, the fact she didn't see Jack that way, but it was clear from what she could see, Jack was seeing Elena that way, Jade glanced to her work, Rift activity, but it wasn't that was getting her attention, she wanted to see what Jack and Elena were looking at.

For the past Week it seemed that Jack had found a need to see how far Elena would go, so far he'd kissed her, the water testing was his favourite part of it all.

Elena glancing to Jack, she could feel his hand working over her arse, her eyes catching his for a few seconds feeling her heart racing, "I think it's something worth checking out, people, seventeen going missing now, in that area," she kept her voice low, her bottom lip lightly being bitten by her top teeth.

"Jack," Jade's voice behind them, she had walked away from her computer, "I have picked up rift activity in that area, we," she quickly glanced to Jack's hand on Elena's arse, he quickly moved it. "Check it out." Jade finished.

"Yes, everyone," he called, "we're going on a field trip," he nodded spanking Elena before walking away leaving the two girls alone.

Elena felt herself being squeezed between both Owen and Ianto on the back seat, her eyes going to Jack driving the car, Jade flat out refusing to be anywhere close to Ianto that to save arguments she was front passenger seat.

Jade pulled her bubble hat down over her ears, she wore her favourite red plaid short sleeved shirt over a long grey top, she inhaled being grateful she wore her timberland boots to work.

"It's disgusting, I hate the country side, it's disgusting and unhygienic. And for the love of God what is that fucking smell?" he kept feeling the bad road, it made the back seat more awkward than it already was, he could feel Elena tight next to him.

"It's grass…" Elena sighed when she glanced to Owen, the fact she'd been getting a feeling of him checking her out at work, she didn't care, she was sick of how he'd treat her like shit, but the kiss would still play on her thoughts.

"And it's degusting," Owen added while feeling the car slowing down and they were parking near a burger van.

Ianto got out of the SUV first, he walked away from it, and Elena couldn't wait to get out and stretching her legs, she leaned forward touching her toes. She kept her eyes closed.

Jade getting out, she found herself spreading the map across the bonnet of the car, "so, this is were the activity is?" she pointed a spot that was a few miles away from where they were, "The people are going missing," her finger wiggled, "About here…"

"I'm going to get something to eat, anyone?" Ianto kept his tone low; he kept avoiding Jade, but glanced to Elena finishing her stretching.

"Sorry Ianto, Vegetarian…" her voice not cold, but she used her fake nice tone, the one that was just trying to keep things neutral with Ianto.

Jack couldn't help laughing, "Elena, when did they make vegetarian pepperoni?" he kept attention on Jade's finger.

Owen on the other hand stood back from the group, part of him wasn't trying to focus on how Elena did her stretching right in front of him, he hated that she must of known what it would do to him.

Elena now hoping on the bonnet, she glanced to Jade, "I love the hat…" she flicked the bobble on the top with a giggle, "so Boss," her tone smooth while crossing her legs looking to Jack, "what is the plan?" she kept her eyes focused.

"Well all the seventeen people went missing in thirty miles of this spot, and the police have had no luck in finding them…" Jack laughed looking to Elena playfully slapping her thigh, "no offence," he added giving her a wink, he watched as Ianto come over handing out burgers.

"Be careful, they are hot," he passed one to Owen, who now had to take his leather gloves off to eat, then finally passing one to Jack, he glanced to Elena, he didn't offer Jade one, with his luck she'd throw it in his face. "Sure you don't want to have one?" his question more to Elena.

"No, I watched this TV show, where they showed all the germs that live in them vans, so I'd rather not catch Ebola thank you very much…" she glanced to Jade again smiling, "sexy bobble…" she flicked it again.

Jade rolled her eyes, playfully slapping away Elena's hand playing with her hat. "Well all activity is here," she nodded, "so what ever is happening, it's all here." Her eyes going to Jack, she kept forgetting that Ianto was even here.

"Maybe it's a suicide pack, people come here to off themselves, god knows if I lived here I would…" his voice stiff. He started to eat the burger, and felt like he was missing something.

Jade pointed, "Hey, I lived in the country," her eyes playfully narrowed, "nothing like fresh air, the knowing you can sleep under the stars…" her eyes glancing to daylight.

"Well, we're going to be sleeping under the stars tonight…" Jack smiled to them all, "we're going to be setting up camp!" he clapped his hands going back to the SUV.

Owen's lip slacked open, the piece of burger in his mouth falling out, "Camp!" he stated with eyes wide, "Camp!"

Owen felt miserable, he glanced to Elena setting up, Ianto setting up another tent, Jade doing her part, and she kept busy. Jade knew if she kept busy she could block out the fact that she would be spending longer time with someone she was tempted to cover in barbeque sauce and hope a pack of wild dogs would attack him.

"Why couldn't we stay in a hotel!" Owen kept thinking of this being the most annoying thing ever.

Jack helping Owen carry a tent, he kept inhaling sharp, "We can't trust the locals," he added while looking to Owen.

"Yes, and camping in the middle of no where, is so much safer…" he spat.

"Did you know that Humans are the only beings in the universe that camp." He dropped the tent glaring to Owen, "Enjoy your uniqueness."

Elena pouted, "My new red converses," her eyes looking to her feet wiggling them in the mud feeling stupid for her outfit of the day.

"They ain't gonna be red no more honey…" Jade joked while setting up the tent she would be sharing with Elena, she kept watching the girl who was helping her do her tent with a smile, then laughing to Owen having a fit with his.

"Baby, that bobble on your hat is going to be fun tonight," Elena gave Jade a sexy wink while Jade gasped playfully wobbling her head to make the bobble move.

Elena clapping her hands, she glanced over to Owen, then back to Jack, Ianto was sitting alone, he seemed to have master the deep and brooding look. "Okay fun, who was your last snog?" she kept her voice perky.

"What are we, eight…?" Owen mocked while he kept watching her; he then wanted to know who her last snog was. "So you being?" he looked to Jade.

Elena's eyes glared to Owen, why would he asked a question like that, "I kissed a girl," Jade started, "and I liked it," her eyes focused to Owen, "the taste of her cherry chapstick, I kissed a girl, you know just to try it," she glanced around, "I hope you don't mind it." Jade smiled, "It felt so wrong, it felt so right, it doesn't mean I'm in love," she finished looking to Elena, then back to Owen, "I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it!" her head nodded with her hats bobble.

Owen kept watching Elena, he hope for everything, she said her last snog was with Jade, maybe camping wouldn't be so much trouble, with the idea of a little watching of girl on girl, he imagined Jade and Elena, then.

"Owen, got wood…" Elena laughed while looking to Jade, "He just imagined us having sex…" her voice light.

Jack laughed, "Who hasn't thought of you two having sex…" he looked to Owen, "so, last snog?" his voice cool.

"Elena…" He looked smug, and then glanced to Jack who had a look on his face. "You too…" he spat out. Jack just nodded. "So who…?"

Elena glanced to Jade, "Should I tell them…" her voice sexy.

Jade stepped close to Elena, she placed her hand to her cheek, the girls faces moved close to each other.

Both Owen and Jack leaning forward, getting so excited, but both Jade and Elena's eyes snapped to them, "Perverts!" they pointed out.

"That isn't funny, you are going to give me a serious case of blue balls," Owen pointed out before walking away lightly to glance at his tent that was going nowhere.

Ianto finally clearing his throat, "Guess it's my turn," he could feel everyone looking at him, "My last kiss was Lisa…"

Jade felt something, no matter how hard she could cover it with fake smiles, lesbian jokes, and everything else, she got to her feet, "Fuck you Ianto!" she snapped before rushing off.

Elena felt awkward, "fire wood!" she quickly rushed in the other direction, she needed to get some time alone, the fact she couldn't think straight with both Jack and Owen watching her.

Jack glanced to Owen, but Owen was quick to rush after Elena, he moved rapidly through the forest after her, "Elena wait up!" he called while he could see her blonde hair through some small trees.

"Owen, I really mean it, leave me alone…" she spoke serious, she didn't want to deal, but it seemed where ever she turned, Owen was there.

Owen didn't want to leave her, "We need to talk, see kisses like that don't just happen…" he found his hand catching her arm; she turned to face him her eyes wide.

"No, they do, and they don't mean a thing, Owen," her eyes set on his, "stop obsessing over me, it's creepy!"

"Me, obsessing, How about the fact, ever since that kiss, you've been trying every girl trick, to tease me, wearing skimpy clothes, flirting with Jack, making the lesbian act with Jade, you want me…"

Elena stood for a few seconds, her hands to her mouth, "Oh my god, Owen." Her voice light, "I wear skimpy clothes, cos I can, I flirt with Jack, cos it's Jack, and the lesbian act, is to cheer a friend up, who had an arse crush her heart into a million pieces, the world doesn't revolve around you!"

Elena pushed Owen away from her, she kept walking away, she didn't want to talk about this anymore, "When was the last time, you had a good fuck!" his voice dark, Elena turned on her heels. "Guess, being you, I'd say a long time," he watched now as Elena charged at him.

She couldn't believe him, Elena pushed Owen, but he grabbed her pushing her against a tree, his eyes inches from her own, her face staring into his, and her legs slowly turning to jelly. "Fuck off! Elena spat trying to get free, but Owen pushed her back against the tree, forcing his body against her.

"When was the last time, you fucked all night long?" he kept watching her eyes, they seemed full of fear, but behind that fear, was excitement, "Come so hard, you didn't even know where you were anymore, had someone give you everything you needed, and more…" his eyes serious, and Elena felt herself giving into him until, out of the corner of her eyes she saw something.

Jade didn't know where she was walking, all she knew that for so long she thought if she build the right wall, ignore him, didn't look at his face, pretend he didn't exist, she'd be able to make it through a day without feeling sick with herself.

But Ianto was the only thing she found made her happy, yes she knew you couldn't love someone after knowing them for a week or so, but then fact was she cared, she opened the doors leading to a fragile heart, she gave herself so complete, so willingly, that when he crushed her, it hurt so bad that it was best to put a lock on her heart.

Jade wished for everything, she can put firewalls and password protection around her heart like she did with her computers, but she couldn't so she had to live with pain.

Ianto couldn't see where Jade had gone, he followed her, but the only way he could see was the bobble on top of her hat, he spotted it before running, he felt horrible, why did he have to say that? Why did he have to do everything he did?

The fact was, it was when he lost Jade, he knew deep down how much she really meant to him, he found himself asking himself so many questions, catching her up he touched her arm. "Jade," he started, he felt her arm tense under his touch, "you can't ignore me forever!"

Jade's eyes snapped to look at his, "Just watched me," her eyes glared, the fact was, the pain was there, but when Ianto look to her with them puppy eyes, she wanted to hit him again, making him suffer, she hate that her emotions were a world wind in her head, her blood boiled under her skin, her eyes ached.

"Jade, I mean it, I am sorry…" his voice low, and he couldn't stop feeling the guilt.

Jade's face went blank, "what, sorry that you lied to me?" her hand up showing a finger, "Sorry, you hide a cyberwoman in the basement," ye another finger, "sorry, that you loved another woman, and didn't care to mention it…" her eyes kept cold, her hand holding three fingers up, "Or four, that I gave you the one thing I can't take back, and you will never understand how much it meant to me?" she waved her hand, "Oh and to add one more, Yes Ianto, I was a virgin!" she slapped him across the face before feeling sick, she needed to get back to Camp.

"I think someone is watching us…" Elena whispered into Owen's mouth, his body still pressing against hers, her breathing heavy, she couldn't stop wanting him, but right now, it wasn't the time, the place, and the fact she kept thinking about what was behind them.

Owen moved carefully, his pocket, his Gun; he kept his lips on Elena's, "got your gun?" he asked her while their lips still touching, wanting to feel her kiss, her lips smooth, his hand on his gun, feeling her hand holding his hair, she kept her eyes closed, but he knew she was focused.

"Yes…" finally she said, her lips embracing his lightly, but Owen felt himself hating this, he'd have to let her go.

Owen kept still, "you go left, I go right, at go…" he pushed his hips into hers, he felt her gasping while taking her gun out with her free hand, "Go!" Owen hissed.

Elena ducked left, Owen slipped right, they both holding the gun out, the fact Elena started to walk, she kept focused around herself, she stepped back, quickly turning to face Owen both pointing guns at each other, her eyes wide, he could see that they were alone.

Elena inhaled, "Owen…" she could see a sheet on the ground, her eyes studying it quickly.

Turning around, Owen saw it too, he walked over, and Elena kept his back, walking carefully to it, and suddenly flipping the sheet, seeing a dead flayed body.

Jade kept still on the rock she was sitting on, next to her was Elena who seemed flushed, she didn't even know what was going on with her, but as they both watched Owen examine the body, Ianto was putting up police tape.

"So is it the missing girl?" Elena asked, she kept glancing back to Jack who was standing behind them watching it all. It seemed to her, that the flirting with Jack didn't look as innocent as she thought it would be, but the way Jade sat on the rock, Elena didn't want to think about her complicated sex life, well she wasn't getting any, but that wasn't the point, her friend was at square one again.

Owen inhaled, trying to ignore the smell of decay, "No, this is clearly a male, in his late thirties, skin, muscle organs are all gone," he glanced up from the body to Jack, "The death wasn't here, no blood splatter, no disturbance, so it seemed the body was placed here…"

Elena looked wide eyed, "For use to find so…" the sound of a car starting up startled them all, Elena quick to her feet, and Jack was right after her, they ran seeing the SUV driving over the tents, turning, driving over more, then leaving the camp site, and Elena slapped her forehead.

Walking back to the campsite, Jade kept kicking the dirt. Her eyes would look over the mess before scanning the area looking back to Owen, "How did they steal our ride," she turned around to Owen, "I mean, OUR ride." Her hands were waving to make a point.

Owen patted his jean pockets, then his jacket pockets, "I might have left the keys in there…" he tried to make his voice sound as small as possible.

"Wait…" Jade pointed to Owen, "Protocol one, don't leave the keys in the fucking car!"

Owen waved a hand, "I am sorry," he said looking serious, "I forgot…" he kept trying to feel around himself just in case.

Jade placed her palm over her face, "Standard protocol… Owen!" she kept her voice angry, she was not enjoying this.

"I was unpacking gear from the car," Owen started to raise his voice, "I was setting up camp," then watched Jade, he felt like he was talking to a brick wall, "I had things on my mind, I made a mistake!"

"Yeah, thinking of ways to get into Elena's knickers more likely!" Jade pointed out with a glare, she didn't like the way Owen was talking to her.

Elena's eyes went wide as she covered her eyes with her hands, and shook her head feeling like both Ianto and Jack were staring at her. Owen clearing his throat, "Like you sitting around whimping over Ianto…"

Jade's eyes narrowed, "Want to lose a few teeth Owen, keep talking, really, just keep pushing me…" Her fist was tight by her side.

"OKAY!" Elena jumped up, she glanced from Owen to Jade, "One, this isn't helping anything," her eyes going to Jade, "He made a human error, we all make them," her eyes going to Owen, "some more than others." Her eyes avoided staring, she inhaled. "But we need to find our ride…"

"With a car like that, a person would drive until morning…" Owen pointed out while looking to Elena, he felt his hand quickly moved to pull his jeans, he hated that every time he'd looked at her, he could imagine the sex with her.

Ianto stepped forward, "The car is three point two miles from here…" he said looking to a device in his hand, "I thought I'd get to the tracking device in the SUV…" he waved the hand held device with a bleeping light to show where the SUV was.

Elena brushed her hands into her pockets, "What way?" she asked to Ianto.

Ianto inhaled, "that way!" he pointed to the west, and Elena took her map out looking over it with a face of thought biting her bottom lip.

"Well, it's the closest town for thirty miles," her eyes looking around before exhaling.

"Well then, who wants to go for a walk?" Jack asked, he then smiled to Jade, "Care for a piggy back ride?" he kept his voice cool.

Jade squealed while jumping up onto Jack's back, she pointed forward, "Mush!" her finger pointing forward, she looked to have cheered up rather quickly.

The walked, and as they were following Ianto was the way to the town. Jack kept Jade on his back before putting her down on the ground next to him. "Well," Jack glanced to the small town, and it was seriously small. "Lovely place…" he added looking to Ianto, "where is the SUV?"

"It's about half a mile that way," he pointed to another direction, he kept looking to Jack, he kept getting a feeling.

Jack nodded, "Right, Owen and Elena, you can come with me to check the houses out, Jade, you go with Ianto to find the SUV."

Elena kept still; she then glanced to Jade who looked like someone who'd just got kicked in the stomach. "I can go with Ianto…"

"Elena, you have better field training, plus she'd the brains," Owen's voice mocking, as now Elena stepped beside Jack looking annoyed.

Jade sighed, "It's okay Elena," he head giving a quick salute, "See you on the other side sista…" she started to walk away.

Ianto turned, he walked behind Jade quickly, he found it hard to keep up with her, "Jade…" he called, but she was ignoring him, "Jade," he shouted louder, "You're going in the wrong direction…" he added.

Jade froze on the spot; she had her hands in her pocket, "Fuck!" she muttered while changing direction and walking to where Ianto was going, she didn't want to be here, but she wasn't going to talk to him as they were heading towards a building.

"Jade, are you ever going to talk to me?" Ianto said while placing the device into his pocket, he took his gun out holding it in front of him.

Jade took her own gun out pulling a round into the barrel trying to keep her face like stone, the sound made Ianto jump lightly. "Look, I have to work with you, I can face that." Her face looked up to his quickly, "doesn't mean we have to make small talk," now she started to walk forward quickly to the building, she glanced around windows, she kicked a piece of rubbish, the fact the place looked like a baron land.

Ianto exhaled, maybe it was time to give up, he kept his gun pointed, "fine, I'll take this way, you can go that way…" he pointed out, he didn't expect her to reply, she didn't she started to walk her way.

Jade kept walking around the building, the fact she kept quiet, her eyes studying the walls, she found a door pulling it, she kicked it feeling frustrated, "Fucker…" she muttered, her eyes scanning the wall again, she heard something behind her, turning quick pointing her gun, she jumped seeing Ianto holding his hands up scared. "Ianto, I could have blown your fucking head off!"

"Well, good thing you didn't…" he spoke calmly while stepping forward and Jade stepped back slowly putting her gun down, "nothing." He said.

"Yeah, big fat ugly nothing," she glanced, "but there has to be a way in…" she turned away.

Ianto turned away lightly moving forward into the field, he kept walking, turning around to see that Jade wasn't there, she must have walked off, he kept walking hearing something rush by him, he turned swiftly. "Jade, now is not the time…" he exhaled walking back towards the building, he heard the rushing again, he turned pointing his gun, "Who's there?" he kept moving into the small ally, he looked down, on the ground was the bobble from the top of Jade's hat laying on the ground, reaching down he picked it up, he felt something pushing him to the ground, the gun flying from his hand, he turned but before he could see who pushed him, he was knocked out.

Jack walked into the pub point his pistol forward, the flash light in his other hand, he pointed it forward shining the way for him to walk, he kept looking back quickly to give Elena and Owen the all clear, Elena keeping close behind Jack, she found the place eerie, the silence was haunting, the fact it was empty, she found herself walking behind the bar, she glanced down.

"Pour us a pint…" Owen joked while Elena pointed her flashlight to his face, then he laughed at the look on her face, "You can get one for yourself." He kept smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes, getting to the cash register, there was money in the tray, her eyes going to Jack, "It's like everyone just up and vanished," she whispered, her eyes kept focused around the pub, she ran her hand along the bar to the dust that was thinly layered on it. "I'd say a good week…"

"Well," Jack started to look around, "we better check," Jack started to walk one way. Elena walked out from the bar, her eyes going to Owen, she felt herself heading for the stairs, as she walked up the stairs slowly.

Getting to the top, she could feel the smell hit her before the sight, she kept her gun pointed forward, but she glanced down to see the other body. Her hand going to her nose and mouth trying to not throw up, she gagged back, before she could say, Jack was with her, she was still staring at the body, stripped of skin, just making her turn away. Jack pulled her face to rest on his chest. "Oh my god…" Elena whispered, Jack brushed his hand down her back holding her, "I can't…" she moved away from Jack running down the stairs passed Owen.

Owen walked to Jack, he saw the body, and he nudged his head to show that he would deal with this. "I'll be checking House's with Elena…"

Elena got into the fresh air, but the smell was still lingering around her, she leaned forward letting herself throw up, but nothing would come up, her hands rested on her thighs as she heard something, snapping with her gun pointing in Jack's face.

"Whoa, just me," Jack pointed forward, "check some houses out," he pointed out while Elena nodded.

The fact that Elena wasn't getting used to this, she knew it was strange what kind of thing would do this, but as they made their way to the first house, Jack stood one side, Elena stood the other, guns ready, she felt her heart racing. "You first…" Elena pointed out, he laughed opening the door pointing gun in first, he made room for Elena to follow him in.

Elena kept walking carefully, she felt her foot touching something, she nearly slipped, but caught herself, the smell, blood, her eyes closing as she used her sleeve to cover her nose and mouth again turning to look at Jack, "what kind of monster would do this?" her voice weak, her eyes looked to his trying to find a logical answer.

"We'll look in another house," Jack stated letting her got out first, Elena kept trying to keep her cool, but the more they got into this, the less she could believe anything good could come of this.

Jack stood in front of the door, he went to open it, but it wouldn't, "Locked," he said.

Elena sighed, "security chain," she muttered trying to laugh at the fact Jack didn't see that, but he stepped aside to let her forward. "Easy to open," she placed her smaller hand into it; she unhooked it before opening the door with a smug look on her face.

The loud shot run in Elena's ears, but it took a few seconds to register what had happened, her eyes going to her hand that touched her side, the blood catching her off guard, her eyes going wide falling onto her back, the world started to go into a soft haze.

Jade felt her head throbbing, her hand reaching around to touch the back of her head, the bump was going to be bigger soon, but as she blinked a few times, she brushed her hands to her face to feel her face, she took her time getting to her feet while feeling her head again.

"They took our guns," Ianto was sitting on a box looking to Jade as she slowly made her way to her feet, she glanced to the door, "Locked," he then glanced around the room, it was dark the only like was from a small bulb above his head, "Low humming and lack of ventilation would make me think we're underground…" he kept looking to Jade, she was standing around looking at everything.

Jade kept moving, it wasn't that she wanted to, but the fact she didn't like being trapped, she walked over to what seemed to be a possible exit, she touched the ledge, but see the blood on her hand, she brushed it quickly against the back of her jeans, "So, basically, we're here until something kills us, or leaves us here to die…" her tone was agitated.

Ianto looked to Jade, "I never stopped wanting you," he whispered in a low whisper, he kept trying to keep her attention.

Jade closed her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "now isn't the right time Ianto…" she couldn't take this, it was worse being trapped, but he kept trying to give her the speech of a million sorry. "I just can't deal with this right now…" she kept facing away from him feeling her stomach tightening up.

"Well we might die, I can die knowing that you hate me," he started getting to his feet, he placed a hand on her arm, "but I can't die, not with you thinking I used you, when I really am falling for you Jadrienne…" he spoke softly, he wanted to make things right, he made the mess he had to clean it up.

Jade slowly turned to look at him, his eyes watching her, she couldn't think, "There isn't a cell I haven't gotten out of," her voice was plain, she couldn't think of anything, "We're not going to dye down here…" she whispered before stepping away from his touch, she didn't want to be able to give into them eyes, she could still remember how he declared his love for Lisa, the cyberwoman who she help kill.

"Makes you think, all the people we save," Ianto kept looking around the small room they were in, "Who's going to stop us from dying…?" he kept looking worried, he didn't know how they were going to get out of this.

Jade sighed rubbing the back of her neck lightly, "I don't know Ianto, but I know that what we are doing, it's worth the danger, we're saving more lives than anyone can possibly say." She kept her voice calm, even if in her head she was screaming.

Walking away from Ianto, Jade glanced to the floor, she couldn't help but notice the shoes, "What the…" she whispered while looking around, more shoes, "Why are there so many shoes…?" she asked more to herself than Ianto. While Jade followed the shoes, she felt herself walking to a fridge door, she placed her hand around the handle, she opened it seeing something that made her stomach churn. Closing it quickly, she turned to see Ianto was standing right behind her.

"What's in there?" he asked softly, he kept looking into her dark eyes, seeing the fear flicker in them, he tried to open the fridge, but Jade wouldn't let him.

Jade kept completely still, "you don't want to see," her voice scared, she didn't want to remember, but the picture was now burnt into her memory. "Trust me," she finished while exhaling.

Ianto looked serious, "Jade, let me see…" He moved her out the way before opening the fridge to see the bags of meat, and it dawned on him, the shoes, the blood, and the people disappearing. "Oh God…"

Elena gasped in pain while holding onto her side, the pain was something she'd never imagine, the fact was it was making everything around her not make sense, she curled to her side trying to stop the pain moving, her hands pushing onto the pain stopping her blood flow out of her, she couldn't stop gasping, screaming the agony making her want it to end.

Jack glanced into the house, on the staircase was a scared young man, and he was holding a pellet shot gun, his eyes wide, he didn't know what had happened. "Hey!" Jack yelled to the boy who was hugging the gun.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I thought you was them, I am sorry…" he kept looking from Jack to Elena, he kept looking to Elena's side bleeding as she moved in pain.

Jack turning seeing Elena screaming, "Stay there!" Jack pointed to the face of the young man still hugging the gun.

Owen heard the gun shot, it shocked him, but the sound of Elena's screams, he got to his feet running as fast as he could until he got to the street, he could see Elena rolling on the floor, he didn't need to see the blood to assume the worse. "Elena!" he yelled getting to her side, she would keep still as he pulled her hands away from her stomach. "Keep still!" he snapped to her as he could see the tears rolling down the side of her face.

Elena quickly looked to Owen, his dark brown looking into her dark green, her voice shaking, "This is my favourite top…" her tears making her vision blurry, but she could see the small smile tug at Owen's mouth.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'll buy you a new one," he tried to get her attention away from the fact she was shaking; he didn't want her to be in shock.

Jack glared to the boy, "towels, get some," he pointed while walking over to Owen and Elena. Owen had lifted her shirt up to look at the damage, "Owen," Jack said reaching down, he placed a hand under Elena's neck, the other carefully under her waist lifting Elena into his arms moving her towards the house, Owen rushing behind with his medical kit.

Elena kept looking up, Jack's face looked scared, she could feel it in the way he was holding her, hearing Owen clear a coffee table, Jack placing her down before Owen now kneeling beside Elena, her hands still holding on tight to her wounds.

Owen inhaled, "Babe…." His voice calming, "I need to see," he brushed a hand carefully over her hands, her hands trembled, Owen moved her shirt looking with better detail to the small holes all over her side, "you're lucky, it seems it's missed your vital organs," he looked to her eyes, she was looking to him. "Elena, you're going to be okay."

"Owen," she spoke softly, he hand moving to the back of his jacket, she glanced to see him setting up a needle, "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"I mean it Elena, you're going to be fine," he lifted the needle up flicking the air from the syringe. "You're gonna feel a little prick," he joked feeling better when Elena let out a little chuckle. Owen injected her with the local anaesthetic. "Just try and relax…" he felt his hand run over her stomach seeing the damage.

Jack watched as the boy brought towels down, Jack studied him, "What's the name?" he asked quickly throwing the towel to Owen who caught it.

The young man exhaled, "Kieran…" he nodded, "Is she gonna, I didn't mean to…" his voice still panicked.

Owen couldn't listen to it, with a pair of tweezers poking them into one of the small wounds finding the pellet and pulling it out, "Owen," Elena whispered, she couldn't listening to Jack talking to the person who shot her, her eyes kept focused on Owen's face, he looked focused, her eyes studying him carefully. "Are you a real doctor?" she asked with a chuckle.

Owen laughed getting another pellet out, "Yes, went to the school, got the degree, just right now, I'm just less patients," he looked to Elena, her eyes were so beautiful, her hair framing her face, "Elena," he stopped talking, then shook it off. He found himself needing to focus.

"What Owen?" Elena couldn't feel what Owen was doing, but she brushed her hand into his hair lightly, her eyes kept on his, "Come on, I got shot…" she laughed lightly, "I mean I've always wondered what is was like to get shot, always looked cool," she closed her eyes, "But it hurts like fuck!"

"Yeah, well," Owen felt the last pellet hit the ground; he got a towel, some alcohol rubbing over the wound before dressing it. "All done," he added helping her get to her feet, his eyes looking into hers as she stood in front of him.

Elena could feel his eyes pulling her in, she exhaled, "Thank you," was all she could say before keeping her eyes on his.

Sitting on a box Jade was trying to think, her brain found it hard to process thought while watching Ianto holding onto pipes and lifting his weight off the floor to use both feet to kick at the door, he kept kicking.

Jade exhaled, "It's triple bolted Ianto, reinforced," she kept her tone low, "It has no weak spots, it won't be our way out." She didn't want to believe they were hopelessly trapped, and what ever was keeping them, wasn't going to let them leave alive, the feeling kept creeping over her making her feel sick, she wondered where Jack and the others were, was they safe, she hoped they would find them, but Jade didn't get expectations.

Ianto stopped kicking, he looked to Jade, serious expression on his face, "I don't want to be a big Mac." His eyes kept looking over Jade's face feeling scared that they were going to die here, die like the many people who'd gone missing.

Jade got to her feet walking over to Ianto, he'd opened his shirt, his white shirt with sweat stains, his black shirt showing, Jade wondered how they were going to die, "Jade stop looking like that, we're going to get out of this…" he whispered seeing a light go on under the door, he was holding her arms lightly as they both heard the door starting to open.

"I am sorry," The woman holding a shotgun, her eyes going to Ianto, finally on Jade, "does anyone know you're hear?" she asked them quickly, her eyes going from Jade to Ianto now, her voice so small, she kept pointing the gun.

Jade inhaled, her eyes kept focused on the gun near her face, she couldn't understand, but nodded, "Yes," her eyes looked to the small woman, "Yes,"

"Do you have any way to communicate with them?" her voice was desperate, watching the two of them, "I have been told to collect you for the harvest," her eyes kept shifting, "I can't help you…"

Ianto inhaled, shaking his head, he kept still, "You don't have to do this," he whispered, he couldn't help it, "We know people, people who can help you…"

The woman shook her head, "No, I have you take you to them," her voice smaller, "I'm sorry…" she walked behind them pointing a gun to their backs walking them out of the basement.

Elena, Jack and Owen, with Kieran were setting up in the pub, while Owen and Kieran set up tables and chairs on the front door, Elena was walking over to the dartboard black board, she started to write down. Her neat handwriting was in chalk, her eyes going to Jack. "So what flares people, taking organs?" she kept her voice serious, even if her side was sore, she kept looking to Owen as he was moving more things against the door.

Owen inhaled, "Elena, now isn't the time," he kept moving tables and chairs.

"Owen, I have to do something," she looked to Jack, "what kind of alien would do this?" she asked trying to keep herself together, the fact was, they didn't know what they were up against, she needed to know.

"A fucking fucked up thing," Owen stopped as the lights flickered, then he looked to the window as something ran passed.

Jack held his gun up, he glanced to Kieran, he moved over to the sofa curling into a ball, what ever attacked here, wasn't good, it was scaring the boy, now Jack glanced to Elena who'd joined his side holding her gun out, Owen doing the same they all pointed at the door while it rocked and the power kept flicking on and off.

Turning his face, Jack glanced to the beer cellar door, he ran before forcing it shut, but what ever was on the other side pushed, and they pushed hard, Jack pointed his pistol to the door before firing it twice through the door hearing something fall.

The door went quiet, Kieran got to his feet, "I gotta get out of here, we've got to get out of here!" he started to pull the tables and the chairs away from the door, he looked freaked.

Owen tried to stop, but as the door swung open, he watched as something grabbed him, he couldn't see anything, but as Kieran was being dragged out screaming Elena rushed to the door.

Jack was quick to catch her, he held his arm around her, "Elena it's not safe out there!"

"Jack," Elena looked into his eyes, she felt her heart pounding, "I can't leave him out there on his own," her voice pleading.

"Elena it's dark out there, you have no idea what you're up against!" Jack's words spat back at Elena, he couldn't let herself get hurt again, he made that mistake once.

Elena kept serious, even if she stopped struggling in his arms, "Jack, I am stubborn, you know that when you recruited me, it was why you recruited me," her eyes narrowed, "Now let me go!"

Jack finally letting her go, he watched as she went out into the darkness, he looked to Owen, "Go with her." He didn't really need to ask Owen as he'd already gone into the darkness behind her.

Jade kept looking forward while she knew the gun was there, she didn't really want to look at it, her eyes on the other hand kept going over to Ianto who kept behind her, the feeling in her chest made everything harder to deal with, the emotions going through her was just intense, but as the fact she had been a total bitch to Ianto he was still being nice to her, putting himself in front of her.

Ianto kept looking to Jade, but as the smell hit him, he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen, he kept looking as they walked through an archway with plastic, then in the room was bodies, hanging upside down, the knives, everything made him clear what was going on, as he turned around seeing a man join the woman, he felt something click.

Jade felt it too, the man leaning into the woman kissing her, and Jade wanted to puke in her mouth, the smell, the feeling of death in the air, the sound on a man crying, Jade turned around to see the boy with a bag over his head, she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. The man had moved across the room, he took the bag off, Jade seeing the scared young man, "Who is that?" Jade asked.

"Meat!" the man slapped the boys face, he walked over to touch her face, and Jade wished she could close her sense of smell off, because his breath was horrific.

He touched her face, "Meat," he said to Jade, he sniffed the side of her cheek, "Fresh…" he sounded happy about it.

"Don't you touch her!" Ianto shouted loud, he watched as the man walked over to him, he punched him in the stomach; he knocked the back of his knees so Ianto was on the ground as he handcuffed him.

Jade screamed while watching it, but she felt her stomach twisting, he walked over turning her around to do the same, in the corner of her eyes, she could see Ianto in pain, he was slowly getting on his feet again. "What you going to do, hung us up on them hooks?" her voice stiff, her eyes kept focused forward while trying all she could to keep calm, but it was hard to really be calm when everything was going to shit.

"No, first you have to tenderise," he whispered into her ear, he brushed a hand down her stomach, and he squeezed it.

Ianto couldn't watch, "Hey" he called for the man's attention, he walked over to Ianto, looking at Ianto smiled to him, smug, he then head butted the man, he fell back, "Jade RUN!" he snapped.

Jade didn't wait, she started to run, she knew if she found Jack, she can bring him here, he can save Ianto, her eyes kept forward as she ran through the woods, she didn't look back, she felt her heart beating, her hands still behind her back.

As she ran, she felt herself losing track of where she was running her foot getting lost as she feel down onto the ground, forward she felt the damp leaves, then her back, something was holding her down.

He flipped her over, and Jade felt his full weight on her chest, her eyes looking up as his hands wrapped around her throat while squeezing her tight.

Owen walked with holding Elena up, he could tell that the anaesthetic was wearing off; he kept her up while feeling her body pressing against him. "Owen," she looked to him, "I just want to know, I'm not a cripple," she tried to walk on her own.

"Elena, not many people who get shot walk around after it, you know it's ok, for me to help you." He kept his tone calm, he wanted to be able to understand what was going through her head, and everything seemed to something about her, something that wanted to know more.

Seeing the police car pull up in front of them, the officer got out looking from Elena to Owen, "Can I help you?" He asked watching the two of them, he kept looking to Elena's jeans, and it wasn't hard to see blood on white.

Elena inhaled, "We're Torchwood."

"What's Torchwood, is that some kind of band?" The officer was completely clueless, but as he kept watching the two of them, he kept serious.

Owen felt pissed off enough, "We're special ops," he then listened, something in the woods, he couldn't stop but hear it, he broke off into a sprint towards the sounds.

It wasn't long before Elena was behind him, the sounds got louder, it was the sound of struggle, and as Elena stepped into the woods, she gasped seeing Owen pointing a gun at a man straddled on top of Jade choking her.

"I said, get off HER!" he booted the man off of Jade, and Jade gasped rolling to her side, she was inhaling as much air as she could her coughs and cried as she felt Elena holding her close.

Owen pointed the gun to the man, he couldn't believe it, this wasn't alien, and it was humans. Elena hugging Jade, her eyes going to the officer, "you can arrest him…" the man on the ground laughed, "Arrest him!" her voice louder, but now he was laughing too.

"Why would he arrest me, I'm his uncle…" the man on the ground laughed.

Elena watched as the officer took his gun out, he aimed it to Owen's head. "I'd drop the weapon… Meat!" he spoke harsh, but a click was heard as Elena was to her feet pointing the gun to the officer's head.

"Put the gun, DOWN!" she started, "Or I will shot you…" her voice tight, her eyes narrowed, and all could be heard was Jade trying to breathe. "Put it DOWN!" Elena added.

"Tell her to back off, or I will shot you," the officer spoke to Owen, and Owen looked to Elena shaking his head, he looked hopeless and Elena let go of the gun feeling the officer take it off of her and leading them back to the house.

Jade felt herself standing in front of all the people of the town, well the ones that were still alive, her eyes going to all of them standing in a row, the feeling in her stomach. "Cannibals," her voice light, "I can't believe it…" Jade's voice shaky, it was hard to be able to make her feel right, she felt tight grip on her skin.

"Only in the bloody countryside," Owen muttered, "sick Fuckers!" he felt the gun touch his cheek, he looked over to Elena who was being touched by the woman, they all looked so please.

"This is the best harvest in a long while…" the man said, he looked smug, and suddenly the officer, the woman and the man grabbed them all pushing them into the room.

Jade watched as the man, he walked around pulling a person with a bag over their head, she could see Ianto, and his face was beaten and bruised.

"Ianto…" Jade whimpered, she glanced to Owen who was looking angry, cuffed up also, but his eyes looked like they were trying to kill.

The man picked up a meat cleaver, he placed the blade to Ianto's throat, and Ianto let out a small whimper. "Like veal, you need to bleed the meat, makes it sweet…" he laughed darkly, but a sound caught him off guard.

Ianto was dropped to the ground in front of Elena, she leaned down wrapping her arms around Ianto, she brushed his hair back, feeling him trembling in her arms, and she brushed a kiss against his forehead, comforting him like a mother would her child. Her eyes going to Jade, Owen, the sound getting closer before the wall was gone, and Jack in a tractor entered arms, he shot at the knee caps of everyone who went for him, he kept shooting, and as the finally shells hit the ground, the officer reached for a gun, "Oh really!" Jack said before aiming before his pistol shooting the officer's hand.

Getting out of the tractor, Jack went over to the man, the one who seemed to be the leader of all of this, lifting him up, he placed the gun under his neck. "Jack NO!" Elena said while walking to him, her legs shaking, her eyes looking to Jack, then the man. "I need to know why…" she whispered.

While Elena sat at the table in the pub, her eyes across the table to the man, Evan, the person who was being all of this, he looked into her eyes, her eyes kept focused.

In all her life, she never thought of this, this was the last thing she was expecting, but as she kept looking, she was trying to see something.

Jack kept watching Elena, he looked to Evan, he didn't want to know why, what the man did was sick, and he wanted him to pay, but Elena wanted to know.

"I want to know why," Elena said finally.

"Every generation, every decade, we harvest," Evan said while watching Elena, her eyes were so big and green, watching him with her face looking so pale, her hands on the table, she was smooth, her eyes kept on him.

Elena couldn't believe it; she kept still, her eyes wide, never blinking, "But why do you do it?" she kept watching him.

Evan sighed, "Why do you care?"

Elena inhaled, "I've seen things, things you couldn't possibly conceive, things that no one else in the world can ever image to see, and right now this makes no sense to me." Her eyes glazing over with tears, she couldn't cry.

"I'll tell you something, if I can tell you in a whisper…" he kept his voice low, and Elena looked to Jack, he got up, walked to Evan lifting him up, he moved so Evan was close to Elena's ear, but not enough so he could do anything to hurt her, but Elena kept looking forward. "It made me happy…" he whispered as he laughed lightly and Jack pulled him away.

Elena sat and felt tears finally falling down her cheeks, but her eyes kept looking forward.

Jade was all checked, and all cleared, she felt her hand touch her throat again, but looking around, she felt her eyes going to Ianto, he sat alone on the bumper of the SUV, he looked forward, brushing his hand into his hair while inhaling and Exhaling.

Ianto kept focused down, but when a shadow crossed his, he slowly looked up to see Jade standing in front of him, her eyes studying him over. "Jadrienne…" he whispered her name lightly.

Looking over him, she couldn't help but think if she hadn't run, maybe she could've stopped half the injuries on his body. The body she missed so much as she brought herself to look over his face, "What happened with ... Lisa." She said the name of the woman who'd seemingly ruined her life in a couple of hours with a dislike, she looked like she was fishing for the right words to speak as she looked up at the blue sky before back to him, "It hurt me, not that you don't know that... I've tried to not let it get to me, I've tried not letting it change me, but it has..." The tears started to well up again, "And I've tried hating you," and now the tears started steaming down her dirty face as her voice cracked, "but I can't hate you... And I can't do a romantic relationship with you right now, or even a friendship... But I can be on okay terms with you... You saved my life tonight." She stepped forward again, she opened her arms but now would Ianto accept or reject her hug.

Ianto listened to Jade, wanted to be able to turn back time, but as much as the idea could happen, it wouldn't change anything about how at the time he felt about Lisa, the feeling wouldn't fade quick.  
But in the end, he was holding onto a dream, the moment Jade became his life, he wanted her, needed her, but most of all, he needed to respect her wishes, of time and space, they were on okay terms, but he wasn't going to stop until she loved him again, so he hugged her back, for a while, letting her go, getting to his feet. "I can't say sorry enough, but I'll give you space," he nodded before limping over to Owen to see if they were leaving.

Elena walked down the street, she wore a dark coloured jacket over her purple and black stripped vest, her skin tight black jeans and black converses, she kept looking forward seeing the catholic church she'd always gone to, her eyes looking over the big doors walking into the building, she made her way to the front, she kneeled making a cross with her finger around her face, she walked to the confession booth, she stepped in closing the door, the side panel opened. "Bless me father, for I have sinned." She exhaled, "It's been three years since my last confession." Her eyes focused forward, not looking to the person who was beside her.

"What is the nature of your sins child?" the voice calming, and Elena blinked more tears; she brushed her hands through her hair trying to think.

"I'm losing my faith," her voice small she couldn't believe it, her eyes kept forward, "I had a plan, I was going to follow my father's career, be something," her eyes closed. "I now, work for something…"

"Yes child," the priest listened, but it was hard for him to listen as Elena kept crying. "What has made you lose faith?"

"I've seen things, and everything I've seen, why would God let these things happen, a world so big, so much pain, and he don't stop, so many things, I, I…" Elena couldn't she opened the door to the confessions booth, she ran, kept running until she got to where she wanted to be.

"Elena…" Owen opened his front door to see Elena standing there, "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

She didn't speak, moving through the threshold of the door pulling her lips to Owen's she kissed him so hard that he fell back lightly, he kissed her back down while running his hands down her back, kissing each other, her hands moved up his shirt opening it, Owen taking her jacket off, it was so quick, but feeling kissing, Elena was over him.

Lifting her vest off, he looked to the dressing of her wound, but he kissed her neck, running his hands into her hair keeping everything moving, her hands down to his jeans helping him take them off.

Owen moved towards the bedroom, taking her jeans off, her found it easy to slip out of his boxer, her taking her bra and knickers off, on her back she felt Owen pushed into her, it felt good, her eyes closed pulling her hands into Owen's hand, he kept kissing her neck, feeling him moaning, she gasped.

The sex was amazing, Elena looked to Owen, they came together, and Elena inhaled, watching Owen's eyes.

Elena inhaled, "you want to talk about it?" he asked, and Elena nodded, she picked up his shirt, and he pulled his boxers on, walking into the living room Owen made her a cup of coffee, she looked at the view from his penthouse, "I just," she exhaled, "I was never a bad person, I know that, but this, all of this is just," she looked to Owen standing behind her, his eyes watching her.

Owen had many women in his life, but something about Elena made him want to be a better man, he wrapped an arm around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Elena," he kept looking to her reflection in the window, "you're not alone," he whispered, "I'm here," he looked into her green eyes, closing she brushed her lips against his, for the first time, he kissed her back, feeling something he thought he'd never feel again.


	6. An eye worth dying for

**Chapter six**

_An eye worth dying for…._

Elena kept looking to the food cooking, she'd been working for Torchwood long enough to know when things were quiet, it was best to make the most of it, the fact that since she was shot, since finding out that Aliens were not the only thing that went bump in the night. The weeks felt heavy, she didn't know what her and Owen were, she knew that they had the occasional shag, but she didn't even know if they were together or not, it was hard to read with Owen, it wasn't easy for her to admit she might be falling for him.

Elena couldn't remember the last time she threw a dinner party, she invited the whole team to her flat while the fact she knew it was finally getting to be nice group, even if they worked together. Jade wasn't blanking Ianto, and Jack had cooled down his flirting with Elena.

Listening to the sound of her intercom, Elena took a quick sip of white wine. Getting to the answer button in the hall, "Hello?" she said while feeling hopeful about tonight.

"Captain, here for free food…" Elena laughed hearing Jack's voice through the speaker, her hand brushed through her hair she straightened for the night, "Come on honey, it's cold outside…" Jack added and Elena pressed the buzzer to let him into the building.

Jack walked to the right door, he smiled seeing Elena, she was wearing a black corseted top, and the straps gave her a classic look. The skirt ruffled and finally black boots with gold studs, she placed a hand to her hip. "Only the lonely…" she looked Jack standing on his own in her doorway, she leaned up lightly kissing his cheek, Jack brushing a hand around her waist, he moved kissing her cheek as she let him walk into the small hallway.

"Wow, this place is so tiny," he looked into a small bathroom, then down the hall to the living room, dining room and kitchen all in one. "How do you live here?" he asked handing her a bottle of champagne.

It was the fact Elena never saw the point in living in a bigger flat if it was just her living there, "Don't insult my home, you live in the hub," she pointed out while trying to laugh about it, but the fact was Jack did live in the place he worked.

Jack nodded, he followed Elena into her living room, the place was cosy, a flat screen in the corner, it was surrounded by book cases that were more filled with dvds, the stereo with piles of cds, a big sofa, arm chair, a simple table set up for five, he placed the bottle of win on the kitchen counter. "How long have you lived here?" he asked moving to stand behind her, he placed a hand around her waist, she kept still. Jack knew about the sex she'd been having with Owen, but they didn't seem to want anyone to know, so Jack pretended like he didn't know. "Alone…" he added into her ear lightly.

Elena closed her eyes, she felt Jack's hand working across her stomach, his voice smooth in her ear, "I originally got this flat with a boyfriend," she slowly moved out of Jack's arms facing him, "Just say it didn't work out when he wanted things I didn't," she kept looking into Jack's bright blue eyes, she felt herself gravitating towards them.

"Guess, it was his lose…" Jack kept moving closer to Elena, he couldn't stop staring into her dark green eyes, "So, you seeing anyone now?" he had to ask, get something.

Elena stepped forward, "No anything serious," she whispered before feeling Jack's hands moving down her waist, his eyes pulled her, his lips lightly brushed on hers.

Owen got into the cab, it was the most stupid idea that Ianto had come up with, 'all share one cab, will be cheaper' HA, Owen kept looking to Ianto on the other side, the black cab seemed to be charging on time, not miles, and this was going to cost a fortune. "You know, if Jade got her own way to Elena's we won't be spending a arm and bloody leg!" he spat to Ianto who was looking out the window.

Ianto inhaled, he really didn't listen to Owen's complaining, he kept an eye on the building where Jade lived, he thought about the night she invited him home, they had sex practically all over the place, "She's coming," Ianto said lightly looking to the message on his phone. "Just finding a shoe," he added feeling his eyes not leaving the place she would appear.

"Shoes, what is it with girls and bloody shoes?" Owen asked while found himself quickly glancing down to the time on his phone, he kept thinking about how if he'd made his own way to Elena's maybe they would have had time for a quickie, but no, he was sitting in a cab waiting for Jade, who was apparently looking for a shoe, inhaling he could see the smooth black curls bouncing down the path to the cab opening the door, she wore a simple green dress with matching green converses, Owen inhaled. "Took your time…" Owen finally muttered.

Jade rolled her eyes sitting next to Ianto, "sorry, I got carried away with something, and I couldn't find my shoe." Her eyes scanned over Owen lightly, "It's not like she's going to start the dinner without us," her voice cool, she'd calmed down a lot since making peace with Ianto, even if at night she'd still remember the feeling of that man on her chest, she'd wake in a cold sweat touching her throat and remembering she was okay.

Ianto gave the drive the last address, the fact they all sat in the cab, Ianto didn't know what was going through Jade's head, she kept quiet playing with her clutch purse, he could imagine her thinking about work, it came to Ianto that Jade didn't stop working, even when she get home, he'd image her in front of her computer, completing the equation, he knew the rift was starting to control a lot of what they did. "So, what did Elena say she was cooking?" Ianto wanted to fill the silence, it wasn't right for them to all sit and be awkward.

Owen shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean, are we even sure she can actually cook…" He looked from Ianto to Jade; the fact as much as he'd been shagging Elena, there wasn't much he knew about the woman he worked with.

Jade laughed, "Owen, she's part Italian," her voice trying to keep polite, "it's in the blood," she joked while glancing to Ianto who seemed to get the joke, but Owen seemed to be in one of them moods.

"Oh, yeah, I remember her talking Italian on the phone once," he pointed out remembering the first day he met the girl, and now he couldn't seemed to get anything straight in his mind.

Ianto and Jade exchanged a glanced, when it came to Elena and Owen, no one really knew how to take it, so it just seemed that no one really wanted to ask about it.

Pulling up the block of flats that Elena lived, Ianto glanced to the pay meter, inhaling while reaching into his wallet taking out a few twenty pounds notes passing them to the driver, they got out, Jade glancing at the cab driving away.

"Well here is to tonight…" Owen watched the cab leaving the all turned to walk to the intercom, Jade was the one to press the button for Elena's flat; there was a while before an answer.

"Hey…" Elena's voice sounded odd, but the buzzer let them in, and everyone slowly entered the building that seemed to look better on the inside than it did on the outside.

Elena felt her lips brushing against Jack's she didn't know what she was doing, he kissed her holding her close, it wasn't the first time, but this time Jack's hands moved around her waist, he pulled her closer to him, her hands moving into his hair feeling him pushing her against the kitchen counter.

Jack lifting her, she sat on the counter, Jack moved himself between her legs, the wrapped around his waist while kissing strong, he couldn't stop, she kept holding him closer against her, his grinded himself into her, her eyes closed feeling his kiss move to her neck, her breathing getting heavy when the buzz broke them apart. "Shit!" Elena pushed Jack away, "It's the others," she hopped off the counter straightening her skirt, her eyes going to Jack as he moved to straighten himself out, Elena could only run to the intercom, "Hey…" she found it hard to get herself together, pressing the button, she felt her hand run over her stomach, her chest was pink, she closed her eyes lightly smacking the back of her head against the door, "Fucking hell Elena," she muttered to herself before turning around to open the door to the rest of the team standing in the door way, "come in," she broke into a smile, watching everyone enter her flat, she didn't know what was going to happen, but she needed to get herself sorted out.

Jade was sat at her desk, she didn't know if it was just, her but there was something uncomfortable about the atmosphere around Elena and Jack, maybe it was just her, but then she knew that she was becoming more aware of Ianto again, she promised herself that she wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her, but as she sat typing away on her work, she couldn't help but sneak peaks at Ianto at his desk. She's watched as he'd pick up a pen placing it between his teeth while typing things out, a cover up for another UFO spotting, her took the pen from his lips writing down on a note pad before glancing to Jade.

Ianto knew that Jade's been watching him, but every time he'd try and catch her doing it, he found she's quickly look to her screen, he gave a small smile, "would you like a tea or coffee?" he asked softly, Ianto would always ask her if she'd want anything, part of him kept wanting the question to be, come with me to dinner, let me make it up to you, I want you so bad, but he knew that if he'd push the line, he'd lose the friendship, if he could call it that.

Jade just smiled, "Coffee would be lovely," she brushed her index finger up the bridge of her nose putting her glasses back into place, she didn't really need them to see, just more for working on the computer and reading, she kept focused on the work as Ianto got up to get the coffee, Jade smiled, her eyes going to Jack's office, she'd not seen him all day, but she was always the first one to the hub, the last one to leave, Ianto would always leave with her lately, but only to escort her home, she still didn't have a car of her own, but it seemed she didn't live that far from the hub, plus she liked the walk in the morning to work.

Maybe the fact that Jade kept looking to her work, she kept a look out, Elena hadn't turned up for work yet, but Owen had been here for a few hours, she brushed her hand over her tight knotted bun, Jade didn't need to focus on other people's drama now, but once she opened that can of worms, she knew she'd have to see it through, her eyes shifting to see Ianto placing the coffee down. "Thank you," her tone light, her eyes going to his for a few seconds before looking back to her work watching him go back to his.

Elena on the other hand listened to the sound of the hub door rolling open, the events of last night still playing replay in her head, she walked into the place she'd walked in many times before that, her hands going down her waist, wearing a purple and black tartan mini shirt, her t shirt was childish, she didn't even like sponge Bob, but it seemed like she needed to wear something cheerful, her heeled ankle boots clicking on the floor as she made her way over to Jade's desk looking over her shoulder, "You get home last night okay?" she asked, she knew that she wasn't much use around here unless there was something that needed chasing.

Jade glanced up to Elena, she looked worn out, like she'd not had much sleep, Jade exhaled, "Yeah, got home fine," she now went back to her typing, not to be rude to Elena but she needed to get the system updates running before the end of the hour.

Elena glanced over to Ianto, the fact for the past week, or two both him and Jade had been playing the, I like you, I want you, but we can't do it right now game. While Elena was doing the, fuck all the men in my work building, just she'd not had sex with Jack, her eyes shifting up to his office, she watched him watching her, and her eyes moved away, she didn't even know what was the point if she wanted Jack she'd have Jack, if she wanted Owen she'd have Owen, she found herself standing at the railings looking down into the medical bay were Owen was doing paper work. Elena smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked leaning forward over the railing to get a better look at Owen, wearing a band shirt, his blue jeans, plus his lab coat covered in badges.

"Well if you take you clothes off and dance around for a while," he laughed, "I got a couple of fivers in my wallet." He joked while watching Elena, from where he was sitting he could see right up her skirt, and loved what he was seeing.

"How about…" Elena twirled on the railing to turn and face the other way, "no Owen…" she laughed walking away.

Ianto inhaled, "Elena," he called while he caught her attention, he watched as she bounced over to him, she placed her hands on his shoulder looking over her shoulder. "Thought you'd like to see this…" he added while glancing back into the girl's eyes.

While Jade heard Elena's heels clicking in the direction of Ianto, her eyes shifted to see Elena's hands on Ianto shoulders, her hair was brushing against his cheek, her eyes narrowed, for the fact Ianto was single, and Elena was getting a reputation to being loose, well to Jade she was a little sluttish, walking into the hub in her short skirt, her heels, and her long legs for the whole world to see, and she was all over her Ianto. Jade snapped herself, no, he wasn't her Ianto, she wanted him to be, but he couldn't, she couldn't let him hurt her again.

Ianto glanced up to Elena's eye scanning the report on his computer screen, his eyes glanced to Jade who just focused on her own work, he cleared his throat, Elena was biting her lip, "hit and run," she glanced over the report, "Eugene Jones," Elena laughed brushing her hand down Ianto's arm, "Any relation?" she joked stepping away from Ianto looking to see Jack was standing behind her making her jump. "Jack." Her voice squeaked lightly while turning to look at Ianto again.

"A little clad for work don't you think," Jack kept watching Elena's legs, remembering them legs around him, he glanced to Jade, "I think you need some time out of the hub," glancing to Ianto, "you can stay here, we'll run and see if it's anything worth checking out." He smiled to Elena as she kept looking to him with worry, he didn't really know how to take it.

Jade inhaled, she got up from her computer, her hand reaching for her hooded jacket, she didn't really want to say anything to it, her eyes going over to Ianto, she felt her heart sinking, he was staring at Elena's legs.

Jade pulled her jacket on in a rush to get to the SUV, she didn't like the feeling washing over her, and Elena was looking better about having something to do. "I call shotgun!" she held the keys to the SUV in her hand before linking arms with Jade; she didn't even notice the dark glare Jade was giving her.

Pulling up at the site, Elena slipped out of the car; she closed the door after feeling like she was missing something as she saw Jack was already looking to the boy laying face down in the grass. "Poor bugger," Elena muttered while leaning down looking to Jack, her eyes going to the face, she felt herself flashing back into her memory, "I think I knew him…" he said more to herself.

Jack glanced to Elena, and then he looked over to Jade who was standing back with her hands around her chest keeping her eyes to the body on the grass. "This just looks like your average everyday hit and run."

Jack nodded, "Red paint under his fingernails, can consist of a car," he glanced to Elena as she kept looking to the face. "You've got something to add Elena?"

"He was my stalker," she whispered before looking back to Jack, "He'd been following me a few weeks ago, asking me to look at something, I thought he was a nut job." Elena now inhaling, "I just thought he was crazy, but now that this has happened," her head shaking it, it just don't add up," her voice worried, if he was killed, and she could have helped him.

A phone was ringing, and Jade found herself searching the floor, seeing the mobile phone, picking it up she could see that incoming call was from mum, her hand passing it to Elena.

"Thanks," Elena now pressed the receive button, placing it to her ear, she inhaled, "Hello, Mrs Jones," she started while walking away from Jack and Jade, she hated this part of being a police officer, she couldn't believe she was telling a mother the death of her child.

Jack looking to Jade, "So what is wrong?" He asked Jade while watching Elena talking on the mobile phone.

"Nothing, why would something be wrong?" Jade played with her hand playing with her sleeves. She didn't really want to get into it, not right now with Elena just standing a few meters away, so she just kept quiet while playing with her sleeves more.

Elena returning to them, her eyes going to Jack, "I think we should look into this," her voice serious, her eyes going to Jade, "Get Owen and Ianto to go to his house and start getting clues.

"I'll call them, we can go to the house, so you can see if the mother knows anything to what could have happened," Jack kept looking to Jade, for some reason he had to know what was bugging her. Getting back into the SUV Elena got into the back seat, Jade taking the front passenger as the body was being placed into the back, to take back to the hub. "Anything on the phone Elena?" he asked watching her in the back seat flicking through.

"Well," she glanced through the photos, "Boobs, boobs, boobs…" Elena sighed, then looking to photos he'd taken himself and not had downloaded to his phone, "A lot of random shoes." She finished while looking up from the photos to Jack, "I don't think they'll mean anything." She closed the phone before looking to Jack as he started to contact the hub, she closed her eyes feeling like she finally had something to distract her mind from the real world.

Owen was in the room of the boy, it looked like a geeks paradise, he picked up some comic books before placing them down looking to Ianto who was with him, "this guy looks like a total loser." He placed the comics back down as they slipped to the floor, but he didn't bother picking them back up walking around the room. "So what have you been up to Ianto?" Owen asked while looking around the room more.

Ianto picked up the comics placing them back on the table, "Good Owen," he didn't really want to get too much into his private life, well more the point he didn't have much of a private life seeing Jade walking into the room, she was starting to take apart the boys computer with a feeling she didn't want to look through this thing, it belonged to someone who possibly downloaded way too much porn.

"Well, I'm still thinking this is, a complete, and total wait of our time," Owen threw some things into a box while not really caring about this, but it was better than nothing.

Jade sighed, "Yes, but Elena thinks there is something more to this, being that it was her stalker…" she pulled wires out while looking to the desktop computer, her eyes feeling she didn't see the point either, but she wasn't going to argue with it.

"Well it might be more," Ianto said, he walked over to a display cabinet. Jade stood beside him reaching in picking something up, it looked weird, she showed it to Owen.

Owen took the thing from her hand looking over it, "Yum, rice crispy treat…" he rolled his eyes feeling like this was completely stupid.

Elena glanced to Jack, he didn't leave her alone, the woman looked in complete shock, but it wasn't something that would be new, every time she'd told someone about a death, family or loved one, the reaction was always the same, she passed the woman a tissue as she lightly sobbed. "Are you sure it was him?" she asked with a sigh, her eyes looking Elena and Jack, she felt like she was in a very bad dream.

"I am so, so very sorry," Elena felt like there was nothing she could do, her hands in her pocket while feeling like she needed to be here, "Was there anything unusual happening in his life, was he different somehow?"

"No," Mrs Jones looked helpless, "I mean, he's tea is right there," her hand pointed behind them on a stove was a plate of pie and mash, her eyes still shedding more tears kept looking to Elena and Jack, maybe if she wished hard, maybe they will laugh and Eugene would come out and say how badly he fooled her, but it wasn't like her son to play cruel jokes.

Elena touched her hand lightly, "If there is anything I can do for you, anyone you'd want me to contact?" her eyes kept on the woman.

Jack couldn't stop looking to Elena, she really took her job seriously, he found himself not quiet sure how this had anything for them to help with, the fact was simple, her son was dead, there was nothing to change the fact. "Maybe we should…" Jack pointed he wanted to look around more.

Elena nodded she moved through the house, she could see a young boy sitting in front of the TV, animal planet, she walked into the room looking to the boy, "Hey," she said while sitting with him, "do you know what happened to your brother?" she asked him.

The boy didn't even look away from the telly, his eyes kept forward, nothing crossing his face, "He walked into a road and got run over…" he didn't even sound to car, Elena felt worst, she see Jack standing in the door way, getting up she walked over to him.

Walking up the stairs, it wasn't hard to find the right room, she glanced to Owen who was sitting at a desk doing nothing, Ianto and Jade looking in a display case. "You guys find anything?" she asked while placing her hands to the band of her skirt.

Owen glanced to Elena's legs, up her body finally finding her face, "Well this guy seems like a complete sci fi freak," he glanced over the room.

"Owen, he wasn't a freak," Ianto defended the dead boy, now looking more of the nick naks that were worthless, and not even alien. "Just he liked stuff to do with aliens, but nothing worth killing him for…" he added as Elena walked over to the display case.

Elena glanced around before seeing something that looked like something was on it; she picked it up seeing Mrs Jones entering the room. "Excuse me, do you know what used to be on this?" she asked her very quickly.

"I won't know dear," Mrs Jones, said while looking to all the strangers in her son's bedroom, she wouldn't know what to do with the room now.

The drive back to the hub, Elena kept thinking, maybe if she'd stopped and listened, maybe they wouldn't be doing this, she couldn't stop thinking, maybes and what ifs, and all she kept getting was the guilt that maybe if she'd listened, but it was stupid to try and change what she'd already done.

Jade kept looking from Ianto to Elena, part of her would wonder what Ianto thought when he'd look at Elena, she could see what Owen thought when he looked at her, more of the thoughts she kept getting made her want to stab something, not cos she was a violent person, no, she just couldn't stop being jealous of the woman who seemed to like to dress like a whore for work, it was clear she wanted the attention, and Jade played with her jeans feeling more boring.

While Ianto kept looking to Jade, she sat beside him playing with her hands, her eyes going to him, but looking back to the road, the quiet in the ride back to the hub was strange, as the fact was this wasn't really a thing they would look into, and it all seemed like Elena was trying to get an answer, maybe she felt bad about how she'd treated the boy who'd asked for her help.

Elena walked down into the medical bay, there was the body of Eugene, she glanced to Owen, he didn't see the point of an autopsy, she glanced to Owen picking up a pair of gloves, her eyes going to Owen putting on the apron, "so what do I do?" her voice calm, picking up a ten blade she stood over the body that looked so peaceful.

"Well you start at the sternum," Owen walked behind her, "But seriously, there is no point," he glanced over her face; her hair was pulled back out of her face. "But I do need to get my paperwork up to date." He stepped away and Elena placed the blade to the skin.

Ianto stepped forward, "Red ford focus found, drunk driver said he hit a kid in the road, thought he'd be okay so he drove on…" his voice was a matter of factly, and Elena placed the blade down looking to the boy.

"Well, that's that," Owen clapped looking to Elena, "Case closed," he now got to his feet taking the blade away from her before lightly using his other hand to squeeze her arse. "But I can always think of something we can do…" he winked, but Elena started to walk away completely ignoring him.

Getting to Jack's office Elena looked to him, "I don't think that is it…" her voice stiff, and I know you're going to tell me forget it, it's nothing, but I can forget it, it's not nothing to me." Her hands were on her hips. "Give me the weekend, please?"

"You have a weekend, you are on your own on this, and when the weekends over, you have to leave this." Jack pointed to Elena with a serious face, and Elena nodded. "Good luck." He watched as she walked away.

Elena only had one thing, a phone, and random photos of shoes, she walked through the streets, and felt herself entering a café, she inhaled the smell, her hand in her pocket, she'd changed into jeans and a simple vest, her jean jacket, her eyes looking around, from what she knew, Eugene used to come here, her eyes going to the man behind the counter, "Hi," she said while looking to him, "I know this is much, but you remember a boy coming here?" she asked, "About this high, mosey hair, lanky?" her eyes kept watching the man who shook his head, "Well I'll have ham and chips please," she said while walking to a table, she sat down taking the phone out of her pocket again, a bag in her hand with Dvds her next stop, she inhaled, feeling like something had to help her out, she glanced through the small phone book, a number jumped out at her.

"Oh Eugene," Elena whispered while looking to the number, Gary, the name seemed to jump at her while looking over the number before pressing the call button, her hand placing the phone to her ear getting voicemail, "Hello, I am Elena Bennett, I am calling in enquiring about Eugene Jones, call this number when you get this call…" she hung up while looking to her food placed in front of her.

Walking into the rental place, Elena walked up to the desk, "Hi, I'm here to return some dvds," she smiled placing them on the desk. "I am returning them on behalf of Eugene Jones," her voice light, her eyes looked to him, "He's passed." Her voice was trying to keep calm.

"Ah, well they have a fine," the guy took the dvds while looking to Elena, "The guy was a bit of a loser," he added while looking to the computer, "that will be thirty pounds please…" he looked to Elena, who rolled her eyes reaching into her pocket for her purse.

"Here," Elena passed the money, then looked to the things that were on Eugene when he died, she glanced to a business card, it was where he worked.

Elena walked into the telephone sales office, she kept looking around trying to think where to start, she tried to think of what would be best, Friday was slowly fading away, her eyes looking around, then looked to a pair of shoes, the same pair in a photo, "Excess me…" Elena saw the man turning around to face her, "Gary?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, can I help you?" Gary turned around to see an attractive blonde; she was looking to him, he grinned, "Elena Bennett?" he asked remembering the voice from the voice mail, he felt nervous.

"I need to talk to you about Eugene," she stated while looking him over, she kept getting a feeling, but passed it as just her being silly.

Gary nodded, "What happened?" He asked, he kept rolling on the balls of his feet, and then looked to Elena and around her.

"He passed away," Elena stated while brushing her hands into her pockets, she looked upset about it, but Gary kept looking lost.

Gary kept looking from Elena then around, "He, we, well," he then looked to her over, she seemed to want to know a lot, "He worked over there, he wasn't the best, but boss kept him cos he felt sorry for him." He then glanced around, "I better go, cos I need to get some work done." He added walking away.

"Right," Elena started to walk, she found Eugene's desk, she heard a sob, then slowly she turned to look at a girl, she was crying into her keyboard, "I'm sorry, are you," she stopped walked towards the girl, "Can I help you?"

"No, it's, is it true, about Eugene?" her eyes big, wide, looking to Elena while trying to keep calm, "I'm Linda, he was my friend…"

Elena kept calm, her eyes looking over the girl, "I think it's all my fault," she kept trying to keep calm, but Linda just wanted to keep herself together. "I just don't want it to be real…"

"Look, I know it's a bit off, but do want to have a drink, I need to ask some questions about Eugene?" she asked while now looking hopeful, and Linda nodded, "I've got my lunch break." She replied while getting to her feet, she picked up her bag looking to Elena.

Leaving the pub after a talk with Linda, she felt like something was serious, maybe it was the fact that an alien eye, if something was bidding for the eye, it was missing from the collection, she found herself walking back into the hub looking to Jack as she got to his office, he was sitting at his desk, he glanced up to Elena, "so, how is the mission going?" he asked looking her up and down, Elena inhaled closing the door.

"If someone said, they had an alien eye, how much would it be worth having?" she asked moving to his desk sitting down, her eyes focused on Jack's.

"Well depends on what kind of eyes, Dogon sixth eye is very valuable, and holds a lot of power…" Jack said he kept looking to Elena, "you saying that Eugene might have had one?" he asked as Elena inhaled.

"I think so, I am still lost, but I am going to take a weekend to this convention, that he had planned to go to tomorrow," she kept still, "I'm going to go," she added feeling that she didn't need to get his permission, but watched him standing up.

Jack watched Elena as she got up from the desk, standing with her, he walked over to her taking her hand, "Elena," he spoke softly, and Elena knew that tone, she felt his hand holding her hand, the pulse felt as if it was going a mile in a seconds, "Would you like me to come with you?" he asked, she didn't know if it was for a date, or so he could keep in check of her doings, but all Elena knew was his eyes wouldn't leave hers.

Elena leaned forward slightly, his face inches from hers when the office door opened making jack back away from Elena seeing Owen standing in the doorway, "I just wanted to tell you that, I've done the update you wanted…" his voice slow, he glanced from Jack, to Elena, then their hands holding each other, he turned away walking away from the office.

"I've got to go, I've got to check into my hotel, and I to get ready," she took her hand back, she felt maybe this time alone was all she needed to get everything out of her head, to able to get herself together, she couldn't do this.

The silence of the hotel room was enough to make Elena feel better about everything, she kept looking out the window while looking to her reflection, her eyes scanning the view, she kept thinking about Owen's face when he'd seen her and Jack together, she didn't think they were more than just fuck buddies, but as she kept looking to her eyes, she found she was going out of her mind worried about what Owen was thinking of her, then she turned around taking her vest off, she slipped her jeans off getting into the bed, reaching over to her phone, she looked to the photo that was of herself and Jade on a roller coaster ride when they went to the coast, she exhaled setting an alarm, turning the lamp off she went to sleep.

Alarm waking her up, Elena jumped she found herself reaching over to her phone, she turned off the alarm, inhaling, she moved the blanket getting out of the bed, she felt herself getting into the shower, the time was going quick, it was Saturday, the convention, maybe she'll find something, anything to bring her to an ending to this big puzzle.

Dressed and at the front door, the place looked empty, not many people caring about this convention, she glanced to see Gary, her eyes focused, "Hey!" she called, and he looked to her before running as fast as he could, Elena on the other hand thanking god she wore sneakers, she ran after him, she found him cornered while looking to Elena, "I didn't mean it…" he held his hands up.

Elena blinked, "Mean what?" her voice sceptical, she walked, getting closer to him, he kept looking worried.

"The eye," he said while looking to Elena, "I felt sorry for him, so me and a friend where placing fake bids," he looked to Elena, "But one day, someone, well," he looked shocked, "All I know is that he said he was going to meet up with the bidder, and that he was finally going to sell the eye," Gary shrugged, "it was the last I saw of him really…" he added while looking to Elena.

Elena listened but nodded, "Well, thank you," she back away from Gary, but then she found herself looking to the last thing that was on Eugene when he died, her eyes looking over the happy diner napkin.

Now driving, she kept getting this feeling, she didn't know how strong it was, but her eyes kept shifting to the passenger seat, then looking to the side of the road, the sign for the happy diner.

Elena didn't know this was going to be the end of the road, but as she walked into the diner, she found herself looking to the waitress, and her shoes, the phone, and then she walked to over to her. "I'm sorry, but can I asked if anything unusually happen yesterday?" she asked.

The waitress laughed, "Yeah, right…" then she stopped, "Wait, something funny did happen the other day," The waitress now sat down, she talked to Elena, told her about the boy that came in, the fight, then she explained that the boy put something in his mouth swallowed and the two boys who he met, they forced banana milkshake into his mouth, trying to make him throw up, but the boy who swallowed something, ran away.

Elena got to her feet, she nodded, "I just…"

"Speak of the devil…" the waitress said while two men walked through the door, Elena knowing Gary, the other guy was in the rental place.

The guy from the rental place looks to the waitress, "look, a woman is going to come in, and ask some questions, and I think that certain, events can be left out…"

"Josh!" Gary snapped, to the boy.

"What she's complying…" Josh looked smug to Gary, until Gary pointed to Elena who waved lightly. "Shit…." He turned to run, but tripped over Gary's foot. "What you do that for?"

"Cos I miss him!" Gary snapped as Elena stepped forward, she glanced from Gary to Josh. "We didn't mean it," he said while they all sat down, he kept looking to Elena, he felt horrible.

Elena sitting down, for the last part of the story had fallen into place, she felt her hands going into her hair, her eyes looking from the boys, and now she left the diner, walking into the parking lock she walked to her car before opening it with her eyes looking forward, she started the car, and started to make her way home.

The funeral was strange for Elena to sit through, she sat at the back, she could see herself watching the man who was Eugene's father, he was looking guilty, Elena found it was hard to be here, but the fact she needed to be here, there was something she'd need before he was cremated, and as the service finished she stood outside the a building, until the door opened, a brown bag, she glanced to the eye, and felt herself walking away, she walked the streets, and getting outside the house of Eugene, she felt herself looking to the family, upset, everything she could believe, but as the SUV pulled up, she glanced to see Jack and Owen, finally followed by Jade and Ianto, they all watched her, they hadn't seen her until now.

Elena walked to Jack, "Here it is," she passed the bag to Jack, her eyes going to Owen, he was still looking to her with that pain, the pain she didn't even know what to do about, but as Jack took the bag, Elena turned to see that they man, Eugene's father was coming home, she walked towards the scene, she felt pulled, but hearing a car horn, Elena turned to see Eugene, her eyes wide as he pushed her onto the ground out of the way of a passing car.

"Oh my god!" Elena looked up to the boy, he was laying on top of her, "Eugene,,," she finally said while feeling his eyes looking into hers.

Eugene was smiling, his eyes looking into her beautiful green eyes, she was looking at him, the woman who'd been following his life, solving his story, she was looking at him with such wonder, "Elena," he said her name.

"You're on my legs." She laughed, Elena couldn't believe it as he moved to get off him, she stood up looking into his eyes, he was happy, and she touched his arms. "How…" she whispered, he kept smiling, but before anything else could be said, everyone around looking to Eugene and Elena, he leaned forward, kissing her, Elena closed her eyes feeling him kissing her back, she opened her eyes to see him going to a white light, Elena broke into a bright smile, and for the first time, she looked to the sky, feeling maybe, just maybe there was a god after all.


	7. It's like fight club, but with weevils

**Chapter seven**

_It's like fight club, but with Weevils…._

Elena was sitting at her desk, the messiest of all the desks, but the fact was, she was playing a game of solitaire. After what happened with Eugene, she'd gotten a lot more better with how she was feeling, her eyes focused on the cards, every now and then she'd glance to Jade, the girl was wearing, blue jeans with a green and orange stripe long sleeved top, with black t shirt over it.

For a while Elena kept getting the feeling she'd done something to upset Jade, she kept looking back to where Owen would be in the medical bay, they hadn't talked in a while, no flirtatious looks, or even the way he spoke to her was about enough to make the hairs on the back of Elena's neck stand on end. So maybe that was why Jade was mad, she was getting closer with Owen, but Elena could see it was just a friendly way, but even that was more than what she had, the blossom was off the rose of what would be coincided a end to what ever they had, it made Elena feel worse, maybe it would have been better, but parts of her missed Owen. Missed the lame jokes, affectionate hugs, the moments when laying in bed, he'd brush the hair from her face, was it worth losing all that for something with Jack, that she knew deep down wouldn't last, it wouldn't work, and now she felt at a lose cos she didn't even know how she got in this mess in the first place.

Jade kept glancing to the hot mess that was Elena sitting at her desk, getting to her feet she made her way down to the Medical bay, Owen, who had been bitching about his computer running slower than a OAP whore.

Jade sat with Owen in the medical bay; normally she wouldn't be here, but then Owen's computer was playing up, so here she was fixing it for the god knows how many time. Owen was looking to Jade while sitting on the medical table, he kept looking over her shoulder as she was typing away, "I mean, I thought we was more than, fuck buddies, and then I see her with Jack." His tone dry, his eyes kept looking to Jade's back while she was getting frustrated.

"One Owen, we really need to get you a Mac, this PC is going to give me premature wrinkles." Her head turned around to face him, "And two, have you even asked her out on a date, asked her how her days was, find out her favourite movies…?" Jade kept a serious face, "and oh yeah, she's not having sex with Jack, trust me, I'll know…" her voice trailed off as she turned back to the computer screen.

Owen sat still for the longest time, his hands playing with his badge on his lab coat, he felt like a right plonka, "No," his voice sounded defeated, "But…"

"No buts Owen Harper, now get your skinny arse up to that girl, ask her on a date, and get to know her, and not just how her vag fits over your penis!"

Taking this as an order, Owen got to his feet looking to Jade, he went to say something, but she pointed away, it was clear he was going to have to bite the bullet, admit defeat and walk up the stairs to see Elena sat at her desk.

Walking slowly, Owen looked over her outfit of choice today, she wore a baggy black T shirt that hung off one shoulder showing off a white string vest underneath, her jeans were tight fitting, blue converses, her long wavy blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail with random bits of hair flying about, she looked bored.

Elena side glanced to see Owen approaching, "Hey," she said with a halfhearted smile, part of her didn't know if she was needed, or was he just walking past to get something, but he'd stopped right beside her. "Can I help you with something?" she asked confused.

Owen couldn't stop looking into her eyes, her face clean of all make up, her hair still was cute in the state it was in, he wanted to touch her, "I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tonight, I mean if you're not busy," he inhaled, this was harder than he thought, "Would you like to go out for dinner, maybe catch a movie?" he kept playing with his hands in his pockets, he kept watching her slowly smiling bigger.

Elena felt shocked, for one, Owen looked nervous, and he was rarely nervous. But when he asked for her to come to Dinner with him, she blinked and smiled, "I'd love to," she felt herself feeling better about the day, "What time?" she asked now getting a spark in her chest making her feel maybe they weren't dying.

"Seven," Owen looked to Elena, "also, remember that dress I got you a while ago?" he asked her, she nodded, "Wear that," he leaned down brushing a kiss on her cheek, she felt her cheeks blush over, watching him walk away.

Elena swirled on her desk chair letting out a happy squeal, then looking to the screen, getting a browser window open, then started to look for the right heels to get to go with the dress, she knew if she reserved them now, she'd pick them up on her break.

While Elena had assumed that the dinner would be the start of something, she kept looking to Owen who was watching her in silence, the silence that was of two people who didn't really know what to say to each other.

Owen kept watching as Elena played with her food, "so, what is your favourite movie?" he asked her trying to start something to talk about. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked tonight, her long waves free flowing down her back, the dress he'd brought her made her curves look sexy, the shoes even made her look amazing.

"Erm, I think it's a tie between Texas Chainsaw massacre, the original not the remake, or The Amityville Horror, the remake," she played with her food, she didn't really want to eat it, she felt her stomach was churning, while feeling like she was boring him.

Owen laughed, "you like horror," he looked to the food on his plate, "I'd assumed you was a sleepless in Seattle kind of girl," he added.

"No, hate them slushy romance film, I just can't stand typical romantic comedies." She felt her hand playing with the fork, "Owen, what brought on the asking me out on a date?"

Owen inhaled, "I want," he felt stupid again, "Elena, I really want to get to know you better," he kept watching her eyes, "I mean, I thought we, but then with you and Jack…"

"Owen, there is nothing between Jack, and me" her eyes serious, she knew he was going to bring it up.

Owen eyes narrowed, "It didn't look like nothing, the way he looks at you, the way you look at him, I can't ignore it," his voice serious, his hand on the table looking shaky.

"Owen," Elena reached over the table, her hand touching his, her eyes looking deep into his eyes on the other side of the table, "I want use to work, I miss you so much," she kept her voice soothing, hoping he believed her.

The moment was right, Owen rolled her hand over holding it lightly in his hands, he tried to smile, but glanced over, Weevil, and finally, "Fuck!" he knew Jack saw them; he was making his way over.

Jack couldn't believe his luck, he'd hunted the Weevil, but it seemed to be stronger than he thought, the thing had slashed his chest, got away, but there was his team. Rushing over he glanced to Elena, "Whoa!" he laughed, ignoring the fact Elena and Owen were holding hands, "I have a favour to ask," he glanced to Owen who'd let Elena's hand go, "I need a little help," he smiled to Elena, "Owen, I'll have her back before desert…"

Owen's eyes narrowed, "No, we have the night off, we are on a date Jack!" he felt like smacking the man until he was bleeding.

"Owen, we can't let a weevil get free," she said while getting to her feet looking to Jack. Her eyes glancing to the wound, it was healed.

Owen slammed his fists on the table, "Elena, he can call Ianto, or Jade, sit down!" he kept looking serious, but more to Jack.

"Owen, you can come with us, I promise, I'll make it up to you both," His eyes looking down Elena's top as she stood close to him.

"Elena, sit the FUCK down!" Owen couldn't believe his tone, the one night he got to make it up to Elena for assuming, when he wasn't assuming at all, it couldn't be anyone more clear.

Both Jack and Elena looked shocked by this outburst, Elena kept looking from Owen to Jack feeling like Owen was making a spectacle of himself, and Elena felt sick, "Owen, don't ever take that tone with me again," she kept herself looking blank, inside it hurt to her him talk to her like she wasn't a person.

Owen got to his feet, "Don't bother," he threw money on the table walking away leaving Jack and Elena alone, maybe it was best to just give up and let Jack have her, he'd given up the hope of ever being the guy, he couldn't feel anything anymore that wasn't anger.

Jade felt like if she saw another A&E report, she was going to pull her hair out, run around screaming while pulling some more. "I can't handle this!" she muttered to herself, for the first time, she picked up her phone listening to the ringing, it wasn't too long until she hears Ianto's voice. "I know this is annoying, your night off and all, but I am drowning here…"

"Please don't tell me the hub's flooded again!" Ianto muttered down the phone, it made Jade giggle lightly, she loved how he'd always thought logically.

"No, no," Jade reassured him, she moved her phone to her other ear, "I have so much work with the rift, plus all these A&E reports every five seconds, I need some help, but don't feel you have to…"

"No I am on my way," Ianto hung up; she inhaled closing her eyes while thinking about how she didn't even know what to feel about him.

It didn't take Ianto too long to get into something smart, he watched the door roll open, it took forever, or was it that he wanted to see her, but looking to Jade, her hair was all over the place, her glasses on the tip of her nose while she was typing up a storm, her face looked focused. "I guess I got here in time…" he said while Jade jumped.

"Oh God," she placed her hand to her chest, "Yeah, can you go through the reports, I need to keep this Rift activity calm, cos it's spitting a lot of data today." She finally pushed her glasses up her nose, but froze feeling Ianto's hands on her shoulder.

"You've got a lot of tension on your shoulders," He whispered while rubbing the muscles, and Jade closed her eyes leaning forward, but for a brief second, she could only think of them hands on Lisa, then some reason she imagined Ianto and Elena having sex on a copy machine, she didn't know why but she did and it made her stomach churn.

Jade's eyes snapped open, "I think we should get this work dealt with first," she kept looking to her computer, she didn't want to think of how she'd feel when Ianto was around Elena, she didn't like how the woman who was there when Ianto broke her heart, and all she could see was Ianto checking her out. Jade wished Elena wasn't so fucking sexy around the Hub, and around Ianto, when she felt like a plain Jane.

"Right," Ianto nodded, he kept looking to Jade, something seemed to be off about her, he glanced to his computer, "coffee?" he asked while looking over her face carefully.

For a second Jade smiled, but it was a hardly there smile, "I'll be fine," she replied while looking back to her computer, she didn't really want to keep feeling something that kept creeping into her mind while she lightly typed out more.

Elena found herself kicking her heels off, as wonderful as they looked, she knew that chasing a weevil wasn't going to end well if she fell and broke her ankle, her eyes focused while she ran just in sync with Jack, she felt alive, but the dress was awkward to run when her boobs felt like they were going to fly out and she didn't really care right now, the weevil was heading to a parking garage, her eyes focused, "Jack," she shouted after him, "Go left, I go right." She kept in her mind about cornering the weevil, nowhere to hide.

Jack watched the Weevil, it stood in front of them both, he then glanced to Elena, "Barefoot?" he felt the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

Elena sighed, "you try running in six inch stiletto heels." Her voice light hearted, but glanced to the weevil hissing at them, she side glanced back to Jack.

For a second as they carried on moving forward, but a white van drove in so quick, Elena and Jack didn't have time to stop the men pulling the weevil into the van driving off, Elena trying to run after it, "Shit!" she screamed, pulling her top back up she waved a hand wishing she had something to throw at the van driving away.

"Well, who would be hunting weevils?" Jack slowly walked behind Elena placing a hand on her arm watching her jump turning to face him. "I gotta say, I love the dress," he looked down.

Elena sighed, "I know, Owen got it for me," she pulled the dress about to make sure her boobs stayed in place, linking arms with Jack, he looked into her eyes.

"Well let me," He lifted her into a bridal carry, "don't want you hurting your feet anymore than they need to be," he added while looking serious walking back to where the SUV was parked.

Ianto was looking to all the reports, he felt himself printing them out, placing them on a board while stepping back looking to all the injuries, it was the fact that he could see all of it, "Erm, these are normally morgue report." He glanced to the photos again.

"Yup, but they're still alive," Jade side glanced to the board, "Weevils all over Cardiff, people getting attacked," she kept thinking about how Jack was getting along with Weevil collecting.

Ianto kept looking to the board now, "you know I was thinking, that massage, you could come over mine sometime, I can work that knot out…" he winked to her, she hated when Ianto used that tone, her skin shivered, hearing the hub door rolling, she glanced to See Jack and Elena walking in, she sighed, going to the dress she was wearing, and finally her eyes to Ianto who was starting at Elena's dress making Jade feel sick all over again.

"Well, when you thought Weevil hunting couldn't get anymore glamorous…" Ianto said looking to Elena's dress, she kept pulling the top up.

Ianto quickly took off his blazer putting it around Elena with a sigh; he brushed his hand down her arms softly.

Elena sighed, "I am going to get showered and changed," Elena walked away from them, and felt herself picking up her phone calling Owen's mobile, she listened to the ring, it rung, then. '_You've reached mobile of Owen, leave a message, if I'm bothered I'll call back…'_ Elena exhaled, "Owen, it's me, can you call me when you get this, we need to talk…" she hung up the phone placing it down, then getting out of her dress she walked into the shower trying to make herself feel better about what happened.

Jade kept looking to Jack; he was looking over the board, "So all of these are A&E?" Jack asked playing with his chin, glancing from Jade to Ianto. Jade had seemed to slip into one of her moods while watching the computer screens.

"I've got the plates of the van, and I've followed it to a dockyard," she paused, "but the video footage, it kinda," she swirled the monitor to show that it had gone into static.

"Right," Jack clapped, "I think we'll need to…" he paused, he looked to the conference room, he could see Elena standing against the glass, wearing a pair of plain jeans, and then also wearing on of his spare shirts, he inhaled looking to her face as she was on her phone, he knew that she was calling Owen.

Jade following Jack's eyes to Elena, rolling her eyes, she kept a serious face, she really wished that Elena would just go home, go home and stop flaunting herself. "Dockyards…" Jade snapped making both Jack and Ianto stare at her.

"Yes, Dockyards," he pointed to Jade, "I'll just be a moment," Jack pointed out while going to the stairs, and Jade just kept looking Elena standing with her phone to her ear, then inhaled sharp getting ready to go with Jack.

Ianto looked from Jack to Jade, "why don't Owen go with you, more field training," he added with a worried look. He picked up a phone handing it to Jack, "Remember how one of these work?"

Jade stared to Ianto, she didn't understand, "No, I think it's best for Jade to come with me," Jack nodded.

"But Jade, Elena looks like she's upset, you could…"

"Just because I am a woman, doesn't mean I care," Jade snapped, her eyes glaring, "Why don't you go comfort her since you're so worried," Jade pushed Ianto out of her way walking away from the pair of them feeling sick.

Jade looked as the sun was rising, she inhaled while Jack parked the SUV, her hands brushing through her hair while closing the door behind her, "Jack," she looked to him taking his pistol out, Jade taking her gun out holding it in front of her walking into the building feeling herself wanting to have a reason to shot something. "Well what you think they were doing?" she asked while walking forward into the abandon building, Jack was right behind her.

"I have no idea," Jack kept moving, "but I am hoping it's something fun," he laughed, but both of their attention went to the body in the space, it was the only thing there, and Jack rushed over to it, he check vital signs, and figured the person was dead. "Can you help me with the body?" he asked when an annoying ring tone started.

"Is that from him?" Jade asked stepping closer, she kept looking down, "I mean…" she couldn't stand the annoying tone.

Jack looked offended, "do you really think I'd have this one," he then thought about his ring tone, raining men, he smiled thinking about it, then snapped, reaching into the pocket finding the phone he answered it, "Hello…" he heard nothing, but a dead line.

"So…" Jade glanced to the body, "Guess we've got to take him back to the hub," she glanced around, "I don't think anyone will be coming back," her tone kept low.

Jack standing up watched Jade, "Are you going to tell me?" He kept looking to the body making his way with Jade to the van to get a body bag.

"Don't know what you're on about…" Jade opened the back doors, but she kept looking forward.

Jack laughed, "Yes, but then, for a while, you keep looking at Elena like you want to poke her with something sharp." He kept his tone even, and Jade froze, "I think you have some explaining to do."

"Ianto," she started, "He looks at Elena like she's a piece of chocolate fudge cake, and I'm just a Victoria sponge," her voice low, her eyes focused to pulling the new body bag out, her hands shaking, "Why would he take me back, with mile high legs walking around with her long legs and perk boobs…?"

Jack felt himself laugh, he held his sides while looking to Jade's face changing, "Oh, oh Jade that is, I'm sorry." He added while looking to Jade's face changing confused to angry. "Jade, Ianto doesn't want Elena, he's never stop wanting you." He then looked serious, "Sometimes people would take Victoria sponge over chocolate fudge, Victoria is more of a classic…" he winked walking away from Jade with the body bag leaving her on her own.

Elena kept looking over the weevil attack victims; she brushed her hands going into her hair looking to Ianto, "Am I a bitch?" she asked the man who was standing behind her typing on the computer.

"Don't know what you mean," he kept looking forward, "I mean, why would you need to know?" he added feeling like he was trying to figure out how to make everything make sense with weevils being taken, and people turning up with Weevil attack wounds.

"Never mind…" Elena heard the door rolling, looking hopeful to see Owen, but it wasn't it was Jade and Jack walking making her hopes fall again. "I'll just got try and get myself sorted out.

Jack glanced to Ianto, "so we got anything more?" he asked trying to keep cool, he was going to have to talk to Ianto soon.

"Well I know that there might be a man in the A&E you and Elena can go and question," he pointed out, "I've tried to get through to Owen, but I keep getting voicemail," he added glancing to Jade while she went over to her computer trying to keep herself together, she didn't want anyone to know, but then looked to Ianto looking at her confused.

"Well I will call him," Jack glanced to Jade and then Ianto, picking up his mobile, the phone run a few times.

"This is Owen's voicemail, don't leave a message!" the voice sounded slightly drunk, and Jack rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood.

"Owen, nice try, but we have a situation that needs your medical expertise so get your bony arse to the hub now!" Jack listened to Owen hanging up, going to Ianto, "I'll need your help getting the body from the car," he added while glancing back to Jade who'd now started to get trapped into her own world.

Owen flicked his gloves off, he'd finished what he needed to do, placing his hands onto the table, "well as predicted, a Weevil," he nodded, "But he was beating pretty badly before he was killed," Owen inhaled, "the contusions and broken ribs don't consist of a weevil attack, they just go for the jugular…" he now glanced to the side where Elena was sitting, she was playing with the man's wallet, he didn't want to look at Elena, and she didn't want to look at him feeling the air getting tense, "well what I'd say, murder…"

"Saying that Weevil set on a man, perfect kill leaves no prints, no evidence and inconclusive DNA…" Jack sighed, but kept looking to the man, "Funny what people do…"

"Plus makes finding it a pain in the arse," Owen added while glancing around to the others.

"He had a family," Elena spoke up, she waved the wallet, "A wife and two kids," she kept feeling her hands playing, "I think someone should inform her," Elena kept looking from Jack, to Owen, the feeling scared.

Jade glanced from Ianto, Ianto was starting at Owen, while Elena looked to Jack, then everyone looked to Elena and she got to her feet. "Charming," her eyes going to everyone, "thank you."

"Owen, I think you should go with Elena," he was serious, using the tone you didn't want to mess with him.

Jade sighing while Elena and Owen walked away from the Hub, she felt her eyes going to Jack finally back to Ianto who was going behind Jack, "Maybe we should go to the hospital, check out that man who's been in surgery." He glanced to Jade who seemed to always give him mixed signals.

Jade could hear Jack and Ianto leave, she then pushed a lot of paperwork from her desk, she then looked to a photo on her desk, it was herself, with Ianto and Elena, Elena being the one in the middle smiling all happy, Jade screamed picking up the frame throwing it across the room, then fell down crying into her hands feeling like she was losing her sanity.

Finally she looked to the paper work, the dockyard they were at, the photo with the 'for sale', then she glanced to more paper, and then shifting through, laughed. "I fucking don't believe it," she got to her feet brushing the tears from her eyes, her eyes going to her computer. "Jadrienne, you are a fucking genius…" she kept clicking her idea that would be perfect, but will need a lot of work.

Elena walked out of the house, she turned to see that what she left behind was another grieving widow, her hand brushed into her hair while looking to the SUV, she jumped into the car while looking to Owen, she sat in the driver's seat, "You think, the worst part of being a police officer, and I'm sucked back into doing that." She spoke softly, her eyes going to Owen who looked blank, "So this is how we're going to be from now on?" she asked trying to keep herself together.

"What you want me to say, it'll get better in the end," His eyes snapped to look at her, she seemed so upset with the way he was talking to her, but he didn't want to like her, she was making it clear who she wanted.

Elena sighed, "Owen, what brought this on, I thought you wanted to make something of us?" she asked trying to keep control of her emotions, but it was clear Owen didn't give a shit, and she kept trying to keep a clear face.

"Well, I didn't, you're just a nice fuck that's getting boring." He then snarled at her, he knew it was easy to play the bad guy, if she hated him, he can hate her right back without feeling like a loser.

"Owen, how can you say that to me!" she snapped trying to keep herself together, but the tears slowly falling.

Owen placed his hand on the handle of the door, "what can I say, I was getting tired of your tricks," his voice low, harsh, and he felt Elena push him.

"Get the fuck away from me, fucking Wank Stain!" she slammed the door, locking it so he couldn't get back into the car, it was hard for her not to run him over, but knew that Jack would be annoyed if she ruined the paint work, so she drove back to the hub.

Jack was driving back to the hub with Ianto, the fact they hadn't found anything out from the man, it seemed like it might have been something deeper than what he originally thought, "Ianto," he started but stopped, it was awkward.

"Yes Jack?" Ianto asked while looking to his boss, it seemed that for some reason he wanted to ask something, so he wanted it over with already.

Jack laughed, "What do you think of Elena?" he asked with a small smile, he kept looking to the traffic in front of him. He was doing this for Jade.

"Erm, she's nice," he said it was a way of trying to figure out what Jack was meant to mean, so he kept looking to Jack, "I get along with her," he carried on looking to the light changing. "Jack, what is bringing on these questions?" He asked lightly.

"Nothing Ianto, nothing…" Jack carried on driving while looking forward as he made their way back to the hub.

Ianto blinked for a few moments, "does this have anything to do with Jade?" he asked while just looking to Jack feeling lost, "she looks at me funny, and Elena…" he stopped, "She's not jealous of Elena?" he asked feeling at a lose, it couldn't be possible.

Jack sighed, but then fact was he knew it had to be said, "Jade, is a very fragile girl," he then looked to Ianto, "She's in love with you, completely and utterly in love, and every time your eyes go to Elena's legs, offering her your jacket." He paused; he could see Ianto's face changing.

"No, Jack, no…" shaking his head, "no, just, its Elena," now laughing, "It's like asking me if I want to shag my sister or something," he added with a laugh. "But yes, she is attractive, but I'm not having yours and Owen's seconds." He looked to the hub car park coming into view.

The SUV just pulling up while looking to it parking and Elena storming into the building, Ianto now looking to Jack, "I am thinking that this is going to be something about Owen," he added as Jack parked, "I don't fancy her…"

"Well Ianto, you don't need to convince me, you need to convince Jade," he got out heading for the hub.

Standing in the hub, Elena was glaring at the door, "I fucking Hate men!" she moaned walking down the tunnel.

"We can hear," Jack said watching her turn around looking at both himself and Ianto, she just inhaled while carrying on walking into the hub seeing Jade clicking away on her computer, but Elena just went to the medical bay, she wanted to be right were Owen would find her.

"Jack, I had an idea that will make you be a happy bunny," Jade kept looking happy, she had work, and work would make it amazing.

Jack walking quickly to Jade's side, he looked over the screen, "Harper eels?" he looked confused. For the fact when it came to Jade she really knew what she was doing so he just decided to go along with it.

Jade finished the last, "I have thought, we've got a man, who needs a new place for his jelled eel business, goes to agency to get a place to buy," her eyes going to Jack, "It's a simple plan, but we'll find out what is going on…" she kept looking pleased, "I got a few loose ends to tie, but it's perfect."

Owen's feet were killing him when he walked into the hub, he didn't think the walk was going to be this long, all he knew was the look on Elena's face when he said the things he did, but he wished he didn't say them, he hurt he, but he wasn't going to make her chose between him and Jack, no, so as he felt the doors rolling open, he walked in looking to everyone except Elena. "Took your time?" Jack asked.

"I walked," he said while looking to Ianto, "I thought I'd need the exercise," then Owen walked away from everyone, he peeked into the medical bay seeing Elena at his desk walking back to everyone.

"Well why you was gone, Jade had an idea…" Jack smiled, and Jade looked pleased.

Owen flopped down on the sofa, "Well, she is the brains here," he looked to Jade hoping it was something he could be involved in.

"Well they have control on the CCTV, so they saw me and Jack at the Dockyard, plus Elena at the parking garage, so it just leaves you," Jade kept watching Owen.

"How do you feel about going into Property?" Jack added with a grin, "Jade is working your cover story."

"Yeah, I can use with being someone else about now," He looked to Elena making her way back up, she kept avoiding Owen before sitting at her desk with a sigh, then looked to the screen ignoring everyone.

Jack handing Owen over the Torchwood Black Visa card, leaving Owen wide eyed. "Go get yourself some nice suits, look the part," he looked please with it, and then looked to Elena who was blank to the world. "Just go wild, on me," he added watching Owen take the card walking away.

Jack finally looking to Elena, then walking to his office while trying to ignore the possible mess he'd made. "If anyone needs, I'll be in my office," he spoke to everyone leaving the room.

While helping Owen get the information from the laptop of the agent, she felt her eyes scanning the information on Mark Lynch computer, Jade was getting sick of having to go through porn, more sick kind of porn she could never thought about it. "Pervert…."

"Hey I am not that bad…" Owen said into the earpiece, and Jade cringed.

Jade laughed, "I'm still on the other end Owen, and I am talking about porn on his computer, you're all clear," she added with a finally smile, then she heard Owen talking to the guy Mark, now exhaling she was going to get ready for the searching. "First the google," Jade looked as he started the search, top link, what people think of him…" Jade laughed, "then what Owen thinks of himself," she finally listened to her phone ringing, she picked it up placing it to her ear, "Harper sales, Amanda Cho speaking how can I direct your call…" Jade listened to the phone going dead. "Predictable," she placed her phone down high fiveing herself, the looking back to where Jack was.

Ianto looking to Jade, he walk beside her, "Erm, where is that tracker?" he asked her softly, and her eyes snapped to him, "Jade," he added when she was quiet.

"Oh, there," she handed it to him, "what's going on?" she asked trying to be nice to him.

Ianto inhaled, "I ran an idea pass Jack, want to come?" He asked, but watched as Elena coming over, "Elena?"

"Fuck!" Jade got up, she see Jack making his way, then her eyes watching as Jack looked to Elena.

Jack sighed, "Elena, you're a mess, why don't you take this one off, go get some time to yourself," he tried to sound nice, but really he didn't want anything to happen, the needed to get this done.

Jade kept looking to Elena turning and walking the other way, Ianto still looking to Jade, she felt she was missing something, but watched as Jack and Ianto went down to the cells, Jade was standing around confuse.

Jade quickly followed the boys, she looked to the cell, "Well Janet, you get a trip out…" he smiled while opening the door.

"Why Janet?" Ianto asked while getting the tracker ready to go onto the weevil's clothes. And Jade laughed to the fact that Jack seemed to have to name everything.

Jack nodded, "Well, Barbara didn't have the right feel to it," Jack took the weevil before walking to where the SUV was parked, plus seeing Elena's car was gone he felt better about everything.

Owen walked into the House of Mark Lynch, he kept thinking it looked like a man who was seriously over compensating, but then as Owen looked over to a boxing bag handing from the middle of the room he couldn't help giving it a quick punch of it, his eyes going to March changing his shirt. "So how to you vent it out?" Mark asked him, it got Owen off guard.

"What out?" Owen felt nervous, the pub fight, this man was quick to have his back, but while he didn't trust the man, he knew he was still undercover; he needed to keep in character.

Mark laughed, the shirt was still open, he had old scars, bruises, and Owen inhaled. "The anger…"

"What makes you think I'm angry?" Owen kept watching the man, wanting to know what was going to happen from him.

So now Owen followed the man into the kitchen, listened to him going on about success, that all men have is stress and anger, "I can just see it, something in a man's eyes," he passed Owen a beer, "I'm thinking you, it's a woman that won't stop screwing you over, and not in the nice way…" he kept smirking, he took a sip of the beer in his hand.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way…" Owen thought about Elena, she didn't make him angry, she was just, he exhaled, "Can I use your can?" he pointed out, and he needed to get some information on this man.

"Yeah, upstairs first left," He went into the living area again, Owen could hear him punching the punching bag again making him feel sick walking up the stairs, he could see the bathroom, but moved down into the hall more, suddenly walking up to a door that was padlocked, Owen looked over the railing before picking the lock simply walking into the room taking his gun out.

Jack sat in the back of the SUV; they'd just let Janet out of the back, watching as she ran away. If you could all Janet a she, Jade kept looking to her device with what direction Janet was going in, her eyes worried, "you let a weevil out in the middle of Cardiff!"

"Not the middle, more to one side," Jack could see that this wasn't going well with Jade, but Ianto stayed in the driver seat.

Jade sighed, "It's going to be unable to get with car, it's gone left, we need to," Jade sighed, "Ianto stop the CAR!" she shouted, and he braked, Jade jumping out with Ianto, she started to run after the tracker beeps, she could see the Weevil, the white van, and felt horrible about what was going to happen.

Jade ran forward but as Jack caught up Jade felt his arms pulling her towards him, "Jade," he whispered to her, her back was to his front, she kept thinking about it, she now inhaled against him, she watched as they beat the weevil, it sounded in pain, and she watched it be pulled into a van looking to her device, she could see Ianto walking towards them.

"Well we've got them," she waved her device, she didn't want to look at Jack, weevils might not be human, but they had feels and it seemed like Jack just didn't care.

Owen walked into the room, he held his gun forever, he looked around to all the different kind of knives, swords, gun, other things in the room didn't seem to out there, cos he knew a few people who'd collected things like this, but when he saw a weevil chained up, he jumped, and glanced to see Mark behind him, his gun back into the holster.

"Like what you see?" Mark laughed, "so you work with them…" he added while looking to Owen, finally the weevil, but he didn't know that, he kept looking smug.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Owen added while trying to keep innocent, "What is that?" he wanted to change the subject, keep the topic off him.

Mark glanced, "They are crawling the city, no idea, animal, who knows, they might be us in years when there is nothing left but our rage." He kept looking to Owen, he laughed while giving the Weevil a good punching.

Owen cringe, he didn't like weevils but he wouldn't hurt one like this, and now he looked away.

"Got to admit, the site, everything, you nearly fooled me," Mark rubbed his knuckles, and then looked to Owen serious, "I see your boss, in the parking garage, with the whore, and that sluttish dress." He laughed darkly.

"I got her that dress!" Owen the stopped knowing he'd put his foot into it, he really wasn't good when he was angry, but he reached for his gun, and Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Think you're a big man because you can be behind your gun, but I've got something so much better." He looked serious again; "If you leave your gun here, I'll show you something you'll never thought possible.

Elena felt herself entering the hub, she knew Jack told her to go home, but being home alone, she found a shirt that Owen left, she felt she couldn't just let it all end, no she was going to fight for her feelings, she wanted to be able to look into Owen's eyes and make him know that she wanted him, and there was nothing with her and Jack, she walked around feeling alone, she kept looking around before seeing Owen's lab coat dumped on the chair, picking it up, she brushed it under her nose, the smell of Owen was strong, she brushed it over her face starting to cry again, she wanted to make things right and what she felt made her heart hurt while sitting on the sofa, she lightly cried while hearing a beeping, the beeping she placed the coat down brushing her eyes looking to her phone, but it wasn't hers, then she looked to the body, then moved over taking the phone out the bag seeing the code, she knew it was a postal code, so rushing to Jade's computer she started to look up where the address was.

Jade felt pleased when they found the beeping, she ran, hopefully see what was happening to the weevils, but her heart sunk seeing the blue light of the tracker device, she felt sick to her stomach, "Well that was a whole lotta nothing…" her eyes narrowed while looking to Jack and Ianto who finally caught up with her, she glanced to Ianto, then Jack, "We've lost them."

"I knew she would of made it eat the thing!" Ianto said while going back to the car, and Jade Glared.

"Yes Ianto putting a weevil in danger, forcing it to eat a tracking device, why are you two so insensitive!" her voice sharp she started to make her way to the SUV hearing Jack stop.

"Elena I told you to go home…" Jack said sharp, and Jade stopped in her tracks for a moment. "That is great to hear, we'll swing by and pick you up…" Jack looked from Ianto to Jade, "Elena at the hub, said that the dead man got a text, it's a building that is on that agencies site," he looked happy, "we gotta go pick her up…"

Jade opened the passenger side, she could see Ianto getting into the driver, "Remind me to wipe the skank germs off my computer when we get back to the hub…" her words like venom, Ianto was frozen on the spot. For a moment he felt sick of how she was acting like a stupid infant, "Jade, just for your information, I'm not shagging Elena, she makes me wear pink, and we bake, but if you're going to be bitchy to her, just because of what you think I feel about her, I think I'd just forget ever wanting to make things right with us, when you're always pushing me away for stupid reasons." he jumped in the back seat now not talking anymore feeling extremely pissed off.

Jade felt frozen, she got into the front passenger seat watching Ianto getting into the back, she couldn't believe he was mad, she'd never thought of him snapping like that let alone at her.

While Elena didn't know what the reason for the car being so quiet, she didn't understand until she got to the building, everyone getting out of the car, guns ready walking into what seemed to be like a fight club, but as Jack and Elena got close, Elena saw something she'd never imagine to be, it was Owen standing in a cage, with a weevil, and her heart sunk to her feet.

"Owen what the fuck!" Elena shouted out, but the weevil charged at Owen, it torn into his shoulder as Elena ran with Jack to the door.

Jade couldn't believe it either, but as her and Ianto held everyone up at the door, to stop the running it seemed the Jack had something to say.

Elena couldn't hear anything, opening the door; she shot at the weevil making it back away, her hands holding onto Owen's wounds. "You are an idiot, a fucking idiot." She felt him trying to push her away, but as Jack entered the cage he helped Elena pull Owen from the cage.

Mark couldn't believe it, he walked passed Elena and Jack, "Jack stop him!" Elena snapped, but Jack didn't the man closed the cage, Jack turning his back to pick Owen up, and as Torchwood team left the building all that was heard was the screams of Mark being torn apart.

Jade didn't like hospitals, she didn't like the smell, the way people always looked like they were at deaths door, even when they wasn't the person who was sick, but as she got to her feet, she knew that Jack was in Owen's room, giving him a lecture no doubt, but as she placed some money into a vending machine, her orange juice got stuck. "Fucking typical." She moaned, but Ianto walked beside her, he tapped the machine, rocked it a little and the drink was free, he didn't speak to her, "thanks." Jade said lightly, but she still felt like he was angry, he walked away leaving Jade with that feeling she hated to feel, turning around facing Ianto. "I'm sorry okay," her voice so loud a few people stopped to stare at her. "I can't stand Elena, because at the end of the day, she's chocolate fudge cake and I'm just Victoria sponge." Her voice light, "and she's got long legs, bloody blonde hair of gold, and possibly flex in god knows how many sexual positions, and… I hate her for it." She stopped looking to Elena standing in the background looking lost.

Ianto sighed, he turned to see Elena was gob smacked, "Jade, I don't like blondes, Elena is nice, but I don't see her as my type, and I can't stand chocolate fudge cake, I love you!" his voice quick and Jade looked like a fool, she felt his moving quickly towards her, his arms around her tight, "I always wanted you…" he whispered before kissing her forehead gently.

Jack stepped out of the room, "He wants to see you," He said to Elena, she nodded still trying to get her head around what Jade said about her, then looked to see Owen, his eye bruised, his arm bandaged, and finally his bare chest, with padding where the weevil bit him. In Elena's hands was a pillow.

"I got you a pillow," she said while looking to him hopeless, she didn't like seeing him like this, Owen knew it, he could read it in her eyes, she watched him so scared.

Owen laughed, "Yeah, cos the hospital is on back orders with pillows," he snapped out while watching her walking closer to him, she stopped.

Elena rolled her eyes, she moved closer to him while looking him over, "I thought it was nice," she glanced to the bag of grapes, "thought you didn't like Em," she pointed to the bag taking a grape out popping it into her mouth.

Owen sighed, she knew he hated grapes, she knew he liked a certain type of pillow, she was wearing blue, his favourite colour, she knew more about him than he gave her credit for. "Help yourself," Owen finally managed to say seeing her by his side, his face looked like a mess, his lip cut, eye was hard to see out, but what he could see made him scared for how he treated her.

"I would say we have to talk, but no," her tone was dead serious, "I'm going to talk, you're going to listen to everything I have to say," her eyes kept on him moving his head forward to place the pillow behind his head.

"Go ahead and talk." Owen said sitting up more. "And I'm not a bloody cripple I can put a pillow behind my own head." He muttered slightly darkly, God he would give anything for everything to go back to normal. This wasn't right. When she lent over he could smell her shampoo and soap and he longed for it.

Elena rolled her eyes, for a moment she didn't even know why she was bothering with this, but she remember that crying herself to sleep worried if Owen was going to live or die was enough to make her see what she needed to do, "I'd put it over your bloody face, if I didn't think you might like it!" her eyes kept on his, and he looked back worried. "Or I can bring Janet back to finish you off."

"Finish me, what, Elena you've fucking lost your mind!" he looked to her, his jaw clenched, his only good eye watching her face, "I am always going to be the second consolation prize," he pointed out, "Why have plan boring Owen Harper, when you've go Captain Jack Harkness…"

Elena paused, for a moment she laughed, "you feel second best to Jack, so you get into a cage with a weevil for what?" he hands waved, "To prove you're a bigger dumbass than him."

"Why you care?" Owen barked.

Elena stepped back, "I care, because I have no fucking clue, I thought we was starting something, but then you don't talk to me, except, 'Elena wanna quickie in the cells' and 'Elena can I come over for a shag' I don't know why I bothered." She then sat down her hands going through her hair, then felt Owen taking her hand with his good hand.

Owen didn't know he was seen like that, he kept his focus, "I haven't been in a serious relationship for three years Elena, and when you walked into my life, I didn't think you'd be falling for me, and I never expected me to fall for you," he kept looking her face over, she didn't let his hand go, but for a moment she leaned forward, her face close to his. "Elena I'm sorry okay, can we at least start again?" he asked while looking her over, and Elena smile, for a second he felt hope, as her lips brushed carefully on his, Owen knew he was getting a second chance to make things right.


	8. Ritz in the Blitz

**Chapter eight**

_A Ritz in the blitz…._

Jade played with her dress, she kept looking to Jack while playing with a program for the Cardiff Apple convention, she smiled thinking about how she was going to be able to see all the new products, how she could try and get something for Torchwood three, she kept smiling while Jack drove to the location.

Pulling up to the old building, Jack getting out of his side, he walked over to Jade's side opening the door for her before glancing over her outfit, a classical red dress, he looked over her hair pulled into a French knot, her lips a light ruby red, her eyes bright, she looked better than she had looked for a long time, she stepped out of the car wearing simple red heels shoes, not hooker height like Elena, but still enough to give her an extra four inches, she stood beside him holding her Macbook bag, her eyes going to Jack. "What?" she asked casually, she wasn't used to Jack staring at her like this.

Jade spun on the spot looking to Jack's wonderful blue eyes, she felt he always new how to make her feet beautiful, "Apple convention," she looked pleased with her, "I am happy you let me go." She added while looking to Jack with a pleasant smile, her eyes going to the building.

"And Ianto is fully aware you hacked the program, changed Steve Jobs location from Tokyo to Cardiff?" he asked her with a smug look, Jade just struggled, "My girl," he lightly pushed her towards the building, "we shouldn't be more than ten minutes…" he added.

Jade nodded, "Yes, I don't want to miss my chance of seeing my hero in the flesh," she flashed him a smile before walking to the door, "but the building is going to be pulled down next week," Jade sighed while the walked into the abandoned building. "Ritz dance hall hasn't been used since nineteen eighty-nine," Jade said more serious as her and Jack walking into the building, it was a shell of it's former self, the wallpaper flaking. "People complaining they can hear music from the nineteen forties." She took out a device that was picking up rift activity; she glanced to Jack while he looked up hearing music.

Jack glanced to the stairs; he turned to face Jade, "Wanna check it out?" Jack asked but heard music coming from the top of the stairs rushing to see if he could find anything. He stopped looking to the dance hall, glancing behind to see Jade not running, but carefully moving as fast as she could in an attempt to not break her neck in heels. "Chandelier, no neon lights," Jack said while walking onto the dance floor, he took hold of Jade's hand pulling her into a waltz, she kept laughing. "Band playing, the wine flowing, the war, the no idea of tomorrow, guys asking girls to dance, Girls asking guys…" Jack spun Jade knocking her Macbook bag making her move back carefully.

"When you heading for war?" she finished Jack's sentence walking to the stairs making her way down while laughing. "Well I can say without a doubt, there was rift activity, but nothing to completely worry about." Jade nodded while listening to the music, but this time it was stronger, louder.

Jack turned on his heels, he started to race up the stairs again, but when he got to the hall, he couldn't believe his eyes, people dancing, a live band, and everything looked shiny and new. "Wow…" Jack clapped his hands feeling smug about everything.

Elena stood at the top of the railings looking over the medical bay, wearing a loose fitting strapless top, a part of dark blue boy fitting jeans, she glanced down to watch Owen clean up the area. It had been a good three weeks since the whole weevil fight club, but it seemed like Owen had healed up good, he wore yellow gloves that went to his elbows. Cleaning up the examining table, his eyes going up to Elena watching him. "How you doing?" Elena asked while leaning over the railing to get closer to him, but the smell was strong making her lean back.

"Yes, nothing says clean like the smell of boiling water and bleach," he glanced up to Elena laughed, but something caught him off guard, "Ianto what is that annoying beeping?" he yelled.

Elena turned around to look, "Maybe someone's Tamagotchi is dying…" she said with a giggle, but then it was only hiding the fact that when it came to computers she only really knew the basics, on, off, goggle and solitaire.

Ianto walked over to the computer, he could see that the rift was getting some serious activity going on. Owen laughed to Elena, "heard a lot of Nano pets die?" he asked watching her watching him, her eyes narrowed lightly as she pulled her top down giving him a quick flash. Owen blinked, then gasped.

"That will be the last time you see the naughty pillows if you mock me again," Elena wiggled her eyebrows, her hands playing with the top watching Owen taking off the gloves. "No…" Elena held her hands up watching him walking towards her. "Owen…"

"Think you can take away the viewing pleasure…." Owen moved quickly catching Elena around the waist holding her close to him, he lightly brushed his lips against hers, "I might take away the physical pleasure." He whispered into her ear while running a hand up her top. "That I know you love," his hand moved over her bra, "so much…" His voice so smooth in her ear making her legs feel weak.

"You two I think it's seri…." Ianto started but stopped turning around, "Serious…" his eyes rolling, "I mean seriously, something is going on, and you two are at it!"

"I'm gonna assume the Nano died…" Elena felt Owen moving his hand; she kept looking to Ianto with a side-glance to Owen. "Okay, serious now, what is it Ianto?" for the fact she kept feeling Owen's hand working over her arse, "Owen," her voice a low whisper.

"Well," Owen started while keeping his eyes on Elena, he really was hoping it was Ianto over reacting, because all he wanted to do right now was get a room with Elena and be alone. "What is it then?"

"Rift activity…" Ianto kept looking from Elena back to Owen, then he made his way make his way to the main computer while looking over the flashing red writing, a lot of Jade's equations.

Elena walking closer to the computer, she brushed her hands over the keyboard, but stepped back as Owen moved closer to it, he kept looking over everything, "so what does this mean?" he asked Ianto, part of him not even sure what he was looking at.

Ianto inhaled, "Well, I am thinking that too," he touched his earpiece, "Jade…" he then tapped it again, "Jack," then looking to Elena and Owen, "Well what ever it is, they're not responding…" Ianto glanced from Owen to Elena.

Owen reached back to the computer typing something quickly; it made a mean sounding beep. "Maybe it misses its mummy?" Elena laughed while looking to Owen with a cheeky smile.

"Misses its mummy, really Elena?" Owen turned to face her, he felt her eyes pulling him in like they would always do, her hand reaching for his shirt pulling him in, her hand running down the front of his jeans with a look in her that only said one thing.

"Elena," Ianto snapped her name so quick, "how about you go and tell Jade what is going on…" he kept his tone as even as he could.

"Well, I know they were going to the Ritz dance hall, I'll go and see if I can catch them," Elena found her car keys looking to Owen, "stay here and keep Ianto company," she tossed the keys in the air catching them, she quickly kissed his check, "I won't be too long," she winked while heading to the parking garage.

Owen inhaled, exhaled while tapping Ianto shoulders, "you just cock blocked me, you are aware of that…" his voice serious, he tapped Ianto shoulder again looking to the medical bay.

"Owen, a serious situation has accrued, and you're just thinking of getting into Elena's knickers." Ianto's eyes looked into Owen's eyes trying to make something clear about what had just happened.

Owen inhaled, "Well, what can I say, she's one hell cat in the sack, and she's all mine…" he smirked while starting to look over the computer trying to work something out, he left Ianto standing not quiet sure what to think.

Jade caught up with Jack before freezing in the moment, "It looks so real," she whispered seeing the people talking, dancing, she felt like she was among the people of this time, as her eyes going to Jack's face she could see the smile spread across his face, he kept smiling so big, he fitted in well.

The room was buzzing, but Jack felt his eyes shift to look over Jade's face, "It is real," Jack laughed while looking to his wrist strap with a pleasant grin, "A temporal time shift," he laughed thinking about how they were really in the nineteen forty one. He kept feeling like this was the best feeling in the world, but Jade was holding onto his arm.

"I think it's best we leave." Her voice subtle, but Jack knew some truth behind her words; they needed to be in their time.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he took her hand leading her to the stairs.

A old man stopping them near the exit, he smiled to them politely, "Leaving so soon?" he asked with a look that Jack couldn't put his finger on.

"Guess so," He bowed his head while following Jade into the street. He paused he glanced around where they walked into the street the darkness caught him off guard. Jack looked around, the cobble road, the smell of the air around them.

Jade ran into the street looking around, she knew it wasn't just the Ritz dance hall, they were in fact in the past, she brushed her hands down herself looking to the sky, "well I have a feel, we're not going to be getting back to our time so easily…" her voice calm, but even if inside she wasn't quiet sure what to say looking to Jack. "We better go back inside," she was hoping if they went back inside, they'll be returning to their own time.

Jack nodded, he placed a hand to Jade's back, he looked to over her, "Might as well blend," he took his ear piece off, placing it in his pocket.

Jade taking her digital watch off, her ear piece, her eyes going to Jack placing her things in Macbook bag, her breathing calm, "So what are we going to do?" she asked trying to remember that there was always a solution.

"Right now, enjoy ourselves," he walked them over to a bar, he kept thinking about the time, around this time in London he first saw the Doctor, he felt a warm sensation running through him, he couldn't believe it, but with The Doctor, he had grown to expect the unexpected.

"Right, a good time," Jade pouted, she didn't get a good feeling from this, she was really looking forward to the apple convention, but now she was stuck in a era that technology was nothing but a work of fiction, she felt Jack taking her arm leading her to the bar, the people around all having a good time, she had to try and blend, but how could she when she was part Chinese in a time where Asians weren't trusted. "If I'm not mobbed…" Jade muttered under her breath feeling herself the sore of thumbs.

Jack laughed, "you've got nothing to worry about, you're with your captain," he winked to her before looking to the barman, "I'll have a scotch and water please," he looked to the dance floor, the fact they were here.

Barman placing the drinks down, Jack ran his hands down his pockets, he looked to a young man stand by them, "these ones, on me…" he smiled placing some notes down onto the bar, "I just ask one favour." He looked to Jade; he didn't even wait for Jack to reply taking Jade to the dance floor.

Jack laughed as Jade was pulled onto the dance floor, he couldn't help but chuckle as Jade danced awkwardly. Until he heard a girl speaking, "Why is George dancing with a Jap?" her voice was a dirty sound, Jack didn't like it, and he walked between the girl and who she was talking to.

"She's not Japanese, in fact she's Chinese, you know it's offensive to mix them up, get her all angry…" Jack laughed walking away from the girl leaving her confused.

Elena pulled up in front of the dance hall, she glanced around, and she could see the SUV still parked.

"SUV is here," Elena, said into her earpiece, she felt herself inhaling while looking around the outside of the building.

Getting out of her car, she slowly walked around to the front door; she opened it up lightly while looking inside, she felt like she was missing something, part of Elena kept looking around trying to pick up on Jack, she could feel something out of place, her eyes studying her surroundings.

Walking onto what looked to be a dance space hearing music Elena turned her head, "Jack!" she called out, but nothing answered her, she felt herself looking around the dance hall, maybe just maybe she'd find something, but a part of Elena wasn't holding her breathe, she kept looking.

Standing still Jack glanced around, he could have sworn he'd heard Elena's voice, but as he looked around, he could only see Jade on the dance floor, her face was screaming for Jack to help her, so he quickly rushed to her side. "Do you mind?" he tried to keep as friendly as possibly, but the guy, who he'd learn to be called George was giving him an evil glare.

"I was only borrowing her mate," he tried to make his voice sound innocent, but his face told a completely different story.

Jack inhaled, "Maybe she doesn't want to be borrowed," he kept his tone calm, but the boy wasn't making things easy with his attitude.

George kept looking over Jack, "You want to make something of it?" he looked mean, wanting to start a fight, but Jack knew that this kid didn't know who he was messing with.

Jack laughed, "you can always dance with me if you like?" He kept his face cheerful, but George pushed him back, his face looking meaner, "Okay, I'll lead, you'll follow." Jack couldn't be any nicer, but he knew what would happen, so he pushed the kid away from him keeping that charming smile on his face.

"Come on Jade…" Jack turned away, he was going to be the bigger man, but when George pulled him back, turn him just to punch him in the face, Jack felt his hands pushing the boy to his feet, he looked slightly pissed off now standing above him.

"Jack!" Jade called his name, George getting to his feet, it seemed like he wasn't taking the hint, "Jack we're meant to be blending in," her voice slightly annoyed at the clear displace of testosterone seeping its poison into the air.

"Cut it out kiddo!" A man stood in front of Jack, he looked to George serious, his voice American, for a second it made Jade stop and stare at the man who'd broken up the fight, she inhaled trying to keep herself in character. The man turned to Jack and Jade, he smiled, "sorry about that, men are all lively tonight, last night before being shipped out early tomorrow," he kept his tone smooth, Jade looking him over feeling like there was something in him she'd seen somewhere, but couldn't quiet place it. "Apologise to the man George!" His voice snapped to the man.

"I was only dancing…" George tried to make excuses for himself, but the man's face didn't fall.

"I think it was your fist in his face, not your fox trot…" The man kept serious, the fact was he clearly didn't like the kids attitude and blatant disrespect to another human being.

George inhaled, "sorry…"

"It's okay, you barely touched me," Jack was being smug, Jade could roll her eyes, but the man kept looking to her so she kept her face clean.

The man nodded, "Also, I think you owe an apology to the lady…"

"I'm sorry…" George hated this, he felt like a child who was being told off, not a solider going to war.

Jade inhaled, as much as she tried, "Well, you're lucky, I left my knuckle duster at home…" her eyes glaring to the man, she didn't accept fake ass sorry.

"Such the joker, she's so funny…" Jack placed a hand on Jade's shoulder, he was hoping that she wasn't serious about the look she was giving George, who now looked terrified of her.

"So you're a volunteer?" The man asked Jack, he looked happy, and he caught up with Jack and Jade pretty quick while holding a hand out. "I'm Captain…" the men laughed, they spoke the same time.

Jack inhaled, "you go first…" he pointed feeling happy.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness of the one hundred and thirty three squadron." Jack, the real Jack was smiling.

But Jade and Jack stood looking gob smacked, the fact was, Jade knew Jack, this man had the same name, and now she was looking from one Jack to the other Jack.

"Smile," A creepy man said quickly taking a picture, and Jade for a moment felt frozen looking from one man to the other.

Ianto was looking over the history; he kept looking to Owen, "Stop touching Jade's computer!" he kept slapping Owen away.

"Alright, alight, keep your knickers on man," Owen kept looking down to the pieces of paper, rifting through them, then inhaled, "Ritz dance hall opened in nineteen thirty nine, closed in nineteen eighty nine, and to be demolished," he laughed, "Next week," he now turned to see Ianto working through news articles on the monitor. "Are you always Jade's bitch?" he asked while looking to the screen from behind Ianto's head.

"No, but what I've seen," He looked to Owen, "I mean a month practically you and her have been together, and you're already in the home movie business…" he kept looking to the screen.

"What you know about that?" Owen snapped, he felt violated by Ianto, but wasn't going to show it as he kept looking through paper.

Ianto laughed, "you lent Jade a DVD series of CSI NY, and inside I found that and not the DVD that was meant to be in there," he nodded.

"Pervert!" Owen muttered.

Ianto sighed, "Not like I wanted to watch, but the DVD remote's batteries went funny, and I found it hard to turn it off, without having to have my face up close with your arse on the TV screen!" he then paused he saw something, he knew who he saw. "Shit…" He pointed to the screen bringing the photo up close, "It's Jade… and Jack!"

"In nineteen forty one…" Owen finished before looking to Ianto's face, "Bet you got some good tips from them DVDs…" he laughed.

"One more for the record," the old man who saw them out quickly walked in between Jack and Jack, he smiled as another photo was taken, "thank you." He walked off. Jade kept blinking while looking from one Jack to the other Jack.

"We better…" Jack tapped Jade's shoulder, he wanted her to move, but for a few seconds Jade was still staring lost at the man who just said his name was Jack Harkness.

Jack, the real Jack smiled, "Wait, you didn't tell me your names." He kept looking from Jade to Jack.

"Erm this is, Jadrienne…" Jack was lost for words.

"Jadrienne Chang," Jade held her hand out while looking to how Jack still seemed a little fish out of water.

Jack snapped, "Captain James Harper, seventy first." He took Jack's hand shaking it, he kept feeling like something should be ringing, he couldn't believe he was looking to the man who's name he stole for himself.

The Real Jack smiled, "well that is where I am hoping to go to next," he smiled while looking to Jade, "What's your poison Captain?"

"Maybe later, my friends and I were in the middle of something," Jack pointed, he felt like something was wrong with him being here, he couldn't stop looking from the real Jack, to Jade who was holding her bag for him to see, she kept feeling awkward now.

The real Jack smiled, "Sure," he walked away leaving Jack to take Jade by the arm and start them walking down the hall away from the Real Jack, he couldn't stop to look back, the man made his pulse race.

Walking down the corridor, Jade looked to Jack, "I've got my macbook, it's got part of the equation, if I get this half, to the half at the hub, they'll be able to open the rift and get up back through," Jade nodded.

Jack was happy, for the fact that Jade never seemed to question everything he did, he wished that for everything the real Jack hadn't been so hot, but he took Jade's hand leading her to a room.

Elena felt herself inhaled, the sounds of nothing, with random music, she felt like she was on a crazy train, she looked around, "No sign of them," she looked around. "Jack!" she heard a random pigeon fly she waved her hands, "Jade!"

"Elena, don't bother, I've got a feeling, they're not in this time," Owen said over the earpiece, he felt like it was pointless her being there.

Elena exhaled; "I'm not leaving yet," Elena now started to walk more into the building feeling like she was going to find them.

"Right so how are we going to bring them back?" Owen said while looking to the computer, he stood behind Ianto knowing what happened last time he touched it, plus the fact that Owen was being a stubborn git, since Ianto stopped him from getting a good shag, cock blocking git. "We can use Jade's information, to open the rift and bring them back."

"We can't!" Ianto snapped to Owen, he felt like he was going to be a broken record with Owen, but then he inhaled. "Jade told me one thing, don't fuck with the rift, so I am not going to fuck with it…" he now looked to Owen who was staring at him, "and I am not whipped!"

"It's gotta be somewhere!" Owen pushed Ianto out of the way, he knew that sometimes Ianto was a suck up, but right now, he was being a pain in the arse, he wanted to get them back, and Ianto was being a stupid poster boy for brown nosing a boss that wasn't here. "Where is it?"

"The other half of the equation is on Jade's Macbook…" Ianto said when Owen got up to look, Ianto sighed, "that she takes everywhere, and I mean everywhere." He sighed, "sometimes I think she loves it more than me…" he shook the thought away.

Owen smacked the table; "Shit!" then looking to Ianto, "Whipped!" he pointed while looking back to the screens.

Jade was following Jack, she paused for a moment, she knew that tone, the sound of Elena's voice calling her name, "Elena…" she whispered, but then looked to Jack as he seemed to have heard it too.

"Quick, in here," Jack said while pulling Jade into the office, he closed the door behind them while looking to the office. "Right, do what you gotta do, I'll keep look out." He suddenly kept on alert.

Jade pulling her Macbook out of the bag, she kept thinking about getting home, not that she had anything against the nineteen forties, but part of her didn't want to be here any longer than she had to be, her eyes looking over her monitor, she grunted, "Fuck, time travel and macbooks don't mix, go figure." Picking up a fountain pen, Jade found a piece of paper, the Equation on the screen, but a message telling her, her battery is low, in a very annoying voice, "Yes, I get it, you're dying, now shut up!" she couldn't believe she was yelling at her macbook, but right now, she was trying to write, "Stupid thing, I can't write with these…" she muttered.

"You're pushing too hard, relax," Jack said while standing behind her, he looked to see the macbook on it's last legs, he looked to Jade. "Relax."

Jade exhaled, "I have enough trouble writing in pencil, let alone fountain," her eyes looking to Jack's, "Can you just read me the last part…?" she focused her eyes on her writing now as Jack read her the last piece she needed, then the screen went black, and Jade snapped the Macbook closed, stroking it lightly. "Mummy will charge you when we get home." She exhaled, "I just need to get the coordinates for the dance hall, easy part over…"

"What are you doing in here?" The same creepy old man walked into the office from another door, he looked from Jade to Jack. "Who are you?" he kept looking serious.

Jack stepped from around the desk standing in front of the man looking serious, "I'm Captain James Harper," he looked down to him, and smiled, trying to keep everything friendly. "And this is Jadrienne Chang, friend and mathematician." He kept looking over the man as Jade made her way to stand behind him hugging her Macbook closer to her chest.

"I'm Bilis the manager." He looked serious business as he walked over to the desk, "you're not in full uniform Captain…" The man sounded up his own arse, it made Jack want to smack him, but cool he kept.

"On leave, forty eight hours," Jack stood beside Jade placing an arm around her, but he kept looking smug.

Jade's eyes fell on the camera, "That is a very interesting camera..." She looked up to Bilis.  
He nodded, "Yes! It takes photographs instantly!" He looked excited.  
"I didn't know they could do that. Yet." She tagged on a soft hint of Chinese under accent with her American one.  
"And I didn't know they made an Attaché out of metal..." He stopped; the clock started chiming 10:30. "Where did you get it?" He turned back to her.  
"Ah, America, I'm from there." She smiled slightly.  
"I thought all the Japanese were being expropriated from America..." Bilis knew his stuff.  
Jade cleared her throat, "I'm Chinese..." She trailed.  
"I should go back dear, they're coming for us now." He smiled again.

Jack walked quickly with Jade out of the room, the guy was a serious creeper and he didn't want to be near him much longer.

Elena started to walk out of the building, she inhaled, "I've had a good look, but doors locked and I'm not even sure if I am going to find…." She turned to see a creepy looking man, "Oh Fuck!" she held a hand to her chest.

"Can I help you? I'm Bilis Manger, the caretaker at your service." He kept smiling to Elena; she stepped back from him slowly, her eyes looking over his carefully.

The fact was he looked like a possible sex offender, she knew karate and wasn't scared to use it, "I'm sorry, can you open it up for me, I think some of my friends go locked in," she kept her pleasant smile, her eyes looking to his, trying all she could to be nice even if her skin was crawling.

Jade followed Jack down the stairs, parts of her feared the worst, but she wasn't going to voice them, the last thing that Jack needed was more things to worry about, but she needed to know. "Why do you have his name Jack?" she knew it wasn't the other way around, so she kept looking down to the Real Jack smoking a cigarette, her eyes going to the Jack she knew. "You look like you fit in, you've been here before." She kept her voice low, not to gain too much attention, but she felt if she had some more pieces to the Jack puzzle, just a little bit of information.

"I know it's hard to explain, but I served nineteen forty one, under cover, I needed a false identity so I took his name," Jack looked down to the man, feeling like he was seeing a ghost, the one person he didn't know, but stole his whole being.

"But that must mean, he must have, he's going to die…" Jade kept looking from the Jack she knew and love to the man who's name he held, her eyes trying to remain calm in all of this, "Then what is your name?" she felt close to a prize of some sort.

Jack didn't answer her, she placed a hand on his shoulder, " and he dies tomorrow…" Jack answered the question he'd know she'd ask next, so he looked up into her eyes, and knew that for a moment he was being as open as he could allow himself to be.

"Come on," Jade touched his shoulder, she walked down the stairs, she knew that for once she needed to quiet the questions, her plan was to get coordinates. She looked to all the men telling joked, she knew how to play her best doe eyes, making her face cute and hard to say no to. "So, who's the best navigationist here?" Jade kept looking around the men feeling like she needed to keep cute.

"That would be Tom, can't flight for piss, but if he crashes, he can tell you right were he is," George really was an ass hat, Jade thought while taking the man's hand, he looked slightly annoyed with the laughter of his team.

"Can I have you for a minute?" She asked while he let her lead him away to another table, it was one of them moments where Jade felt tempted, this man was seriously cute, but thinking of Ianto, she only wanted to get back to him.

Elena walked down into the basement, she hated them felt that she needed to get this over with, but the caretaker seemed to follow her with great detail, he kept looking her over, her eyes kept focused forward with her flashlight, she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for now, all she knew was that Jade and Jack here trapped here, she just needed to work something. "So why would your friends be here?" Bilis asked, and it made Elena inhaled.

"Silly dare, all the jokes of haunting buildings, and such, just a joke," she kept nodding, maybe, just maybe he would believe her, but then she had doubts, she always knew Jack was better at talking himself out of things, she was all fingers and thumbs watching Bilis watching her.

"You looked worried dear, how about I make you a nice spot of tea…" He nodded turning around, and Elena inhaled.

She found herself following him, "If I wake up without a kidney," she stopped herself; she kept behind him feeling sick again.

Jack was listening to conversation, glancing over to Jade getting the information she needed, the fact was he kept looking to Jack, feeling like this was horror, he knew too much, yet he couldn't say a word, he couldn't change history, a lot of things he couldn't do, yet the one he kept thinking of, was enough to make the men here turn into a mob, no he wouldn't speak, but as Jack offered him another drink he smiled, "Just a water." He looked to the man heading for the bar, he then blinked seeing the front door, a woman walking in, but for a heart beat, he thought he was seeing Elena, everything, but small details were off, the fact the girl walked too timid to be Elena, her eyes looked too blue, where Elena's were Green.

Nancy walked to Jack, for the moment she first saw him, she knew he was something special, her hand reached out, "I know it's meant to be your night with the men, but I wanted to see you." She kept her voice soft, Jack could see the Real Jack placing an arm around her, then his own heart sunk, he was thinking too much, too much for himself to try and feel something for a dying man.

While Elena followed Bilis, she kept looking forward, her eyes trying to keep on this man for whatever reason she didn't trust him. His office was a mess; he held the door open, "Is anyone expecting you?"

"Yes," Elena kept her answer quick, her eyes focused on the man clocks around the office, it seemed time was a big obsession, well time pieces.

Bilis laughed, "well you better call them, don't want them thinking you've gone missing too," he kept that laugh, a laugh that made Elena shiver, "I'll go fill the kettle…" he walked away leaving Elena alone and really freaked.

Elena placed her finger on her earpiece, "Is there anything else of Jack and Jade that night?" her voice soft, she kept looking around the office.

Ianto was looking to the screen, "Nope, no more photos of them after that night, it's encouraging…"

"Unless they've gotten blown up in the blitz…" Owen added in a less than pleasant manner, it made Elena grit her teeth lightly.

"Owen, if the building is still standing, I doubt they've been blown up, so shh…!" Elena felt herself really needing to sort him out.

Owen laughed, "You just shh me?" He glanced over to Ianto, "She just shh'd me!"

Ianto snickered, "Whipped…" he whispered to Owen, "Bilis Manger, the manager, kept it for prosperity," Ianto kept looking to Owen pulling a dirty face at him.

Elena on her end walked over to a name plate, she kept looking from that to a photo on the wall, her hands brushing over the name plate, "Bilis Manger…" she repeated over, she felt light headed. "It's the same name as the care taker," she then walked over to photo of him hanging on the wall, "looks like a right pedo wearing some gay Cravat…" her voice sounding sick, she heard silence on the end of the line, she kept still. "Ianto…"

"Elena, he's in the photo with Jade and Jack," he spoke quickly; he looked over to see Owen making his way over to him.

"Elena he's moving through the rift he can help us get Jack and Jade back… Stay there and will work it out!" Owen said quickly into the earpiece.

Ianto glared, "Elena, don't trust him, get out and wait for Back up!" he then looked to Owen, "You out of your mind, we can't lose Elena, or do you really want to risk her, he could be taking us back in time one by one!"

"Elena, stay there," Owen snapped, "And don't talk about her like I don't care, but we've got to get Jade and Jack back, you remember Jade…?" Owen's words a dark hiss.

"Do you want him to take Elena back to the dark ages, or even the prehistoric times..." his eyes dead bolt, "Elena Bennett, get out there, or you could be taken back to Jane Austin time..." he was serious.  
Elena swallowed, she heard the whole fight, "Fuck this shit..." she turned leaving the office.

"Not that I don't care about my girl friend, Ianto. But that could've been our only answer on finding Jack and Jade." Owen stepped away.

Elena was now listening to the argument of Ianto and Owen over her earpiece, she inhaled, "well if any of you care to know what I think of what is going on?" she asked while slowly backing towards the door, "I am going to find some clues, if Jade had the piece of the equation we need, she'd left a clue, I know Jade, she's not a dumb blonde like me…" she slowly opened the door closing it behind her feeling slightly scared for her life.

Jack looked to Jade as he stood beside her, he kept looking over the table to the girl standing at the bar with Jack, "Does that girl look a lot like Elena?" he asked Jade while she was folding up the finished equation.

"A little, why?" she then looked to Jack, well the real Jack with the woman, "someone jealous?" she joked, but felt like something was going on, then shook it off, "I just need to find a way to get these to the Hub," she started to walk forward with Jack, the girl with the bitchy attitude seemed to cut off her path.

"I've got seen you here before," the girl kept snarling at Jade, "you with him?" her face tilting to Jack, her eyes not leaving Jade's face.

Then George stepped forward, "No, why else would she have Tim bore her to death with his navigation talk…" he looked to Jade like dirt, only because she turned him down, Jade knew men were shallow, but he was taking the cake.

The girl stepping forward, "Japanese scum!" her voice hissed.

Jade laughed, "for that tash you're sporting I could have sworn you was German, and the hair under your pits…" Jade kept her voice level, "By the way, Chinese, not Japanese!" her eyes narrowed.

"What's in the bag then, Spy!" the girl reached for Jade's bag, Jade lifting her fist, if this bitch tried to touch her Macbook, she'd beat her to death, but Jack, well The real Jack stepped into stop the fight. But the Jack Jade knew held the girl back tight.

"She can't, her work is top secret, and she's a decoder…" Jack smiled to the girl. "Oh and by the way, fire your waxer…" he chuckled.

"Without girls like her, who will be helping defend our country…" He passed a glass to Jack, "To Jadrienne Chang," he held up the glass, and Jade felt her cheeks blushing over.

"Jadrienne…" People chimed in after looking to Jade while she slipped to get out of the spot light.

Her hand caught Jack, "I need Bilis Camera," she smiled, "you stay down here, I'll go and, well leave a clue for the team to find," her hand tapping his shoulder before slipping away.

"Why you off?" Jack asked the real Jack, small talk seemed to be the best thing, nothing too serious, but enough for him to find out about the guy, the man was watching him carefully.

The real Jack laughed, "I did my back in bailing out in Kent…" He went to carry on, but Jack saw the girl walking up to them.

"So that's his excuse for not dancing," she laughed looking from Jack to the man he was with, she inhaled, her eyes looked the same shape, but not colour of Elena's, "you boys don't mind if I join you?" her voice still sweet, Jack looked to the Real Jack.

"No, no problem at all," The real Jack's eyes sunk a little, but he placed his hands into Nancy's walking her to the upper leave.

Jade walked back to the office, she felt herself looking to the Camera as she placed the equation, she glanced around herself before setting the camera up over the table, snapping the photo she kept looking forward while pulling it out, "Right, now Elena, I am hoping you are smarter than you put on…" she glanced around the room seeing Bilis enter.

"It's starting to be come a habit of yours," Bilis kept looking over Jade, his eyes scanning over her body, the dress hugging her in all the right places.

Jade stepped back, she kept trying to keep him away, "I was curious about the camera," she tried to keep him away from her, she placed the photo she taken into her bag while keeping her eyes on him.

Bilis laughed, "It's a rare piece of machinery," he then looked to Jade's light cleavage, he licked his lips, "like you," he took a step forward, his eyes kept staring, Jade was on the point of near vomiting in her mouth, her feet moving to circle around him, just so she wasn't back to him, he looked like he hate sex on the brain, she wasn't going to let him touch her.

"Right," Jade pointed, "I'll just leave…" she was walking backwards to the door; she didn't want to take her eyes off him for a second.

Bilis sighed, "forgetting something?" He lifted up the equation while looking her over once more. Jade reached forward snatching it away from his hands before backing towards the door once more. "You know, I know something more interesting than taking pictures of, that aren't numbers…" he wiggled his eyebrow to her, and Jade vomited in her mouth swallowing it back quickly. "Please call again…" He watched as Jade ran from the room.

When she got to a plant pot, she let all the vomit out, she felt her stomach twist wishing that man didn't look at her like she was a piece of pie, and he wanted to help himself to a slice.

Owen rushed over to the Rift machine, he looked at the floor lifting it up, he looked inside pulling wires, he knew that something had to give, if Elena couldn't find clues then he was going to have to make something up while he went alone. "Numbers," He muttered while pulling a thick black wire up, "I can simply just mess with the rift manipulator!" he kept pulling the wire.

"Owen, even with the equation it's a risk, but doing this anything could Happen!" Ianto didn't know what he was doing, part of him would help Owen, but as much as this was going to be getting them back, it could open a can of worms they'll never be able to Close.

Owen ignore him, he got up, "They're in the middle of the Cardiff blitz," he looked to Ianto's face, "It's my duty to get them out," He started to walk away with the wire over his shoulder while knowing inside he wanted to do this.

"Owen if you do this, God know what will happen, what will come out of it!" he kept behind Owen trying to make him see sense, that didn't seem to be settling in. "Owen this is complete madness!"

"Madness." Owen laughed while looking into Ianto's eyes, "This isn't madness," he pointed in his face, "THIS IS TORCHWOOD!" He laughed madly while putting at the rift machine wires, "Maybe the rift manipulator will spit out the right numbers."

Ianto stepped back from Owen rolling his eyes, "you've been watching Three hundred way to many times…" he stepped back from Owen, "I'm going to tell Elena…" he kept stepping back.

"Oh, just like Ianto, run to mummy, run behind Elena and hope she takes your side and not mine," Owen ignored Ianto's threat, he didn't want to believe that Elena would chose Ianto's side over his.

While walking away from the madness, he tried to contact Elena, but froze listening to Owen starting, but something stopped. "Shit!" Owen was trying to keep himself calm, then looked around, "It's not working…"

"No, it's a good thing, Jack and Jade wouldn't want the rift machine to be used this way…" he then looked to Owen who wasn't taking no for an answer.

Owen was ignoring him, he looked around, "there is a piece missing," he inhaled while looking to a place where something should have been. "We've got to find it!" he moved away from the machine feeling Ianto's hand grabbing it arm. "Ianto, you always play it, safe and boring. Well you know what happens to all the Asians in World War Two? Not just the Japanese, they get exiled and mostly die out... And the ones that don't, usually have so much trauma they don't wanna live." He stood to his full height, "So even if Jade does survive... You'll probably never see her again." He snapped.

Ianto felt frozen, he couldn't think what to say or do, but his eye looked to Owen's scared of what he was thinking, but then exhaled. "I don't want to bring her back to this time when you've set god knows what free!"

The real Jack was sitting at the table, he looked from Nancy to James, he inhaled looking to Nancy again, "I should get you another drink," He got to his feet walking away.

Jack kept looking from Jack, back to Nancy, "I'm sorry, he didn't…"

Nancy laughed, "He was never much for introductions," she smiled, but while Jack watched that smile, he nodded, "I'm Nancy, and you are?" she asked feeling her eyes studying over them dazzling blue eyes.

"Captain James Harper," Jack said while looking to the bar where Jack was, he glanced to Nancy's first drink that she didn't really touch, he inhaled, "Are you alright? You look a little pale." He kept focused.

"I'm fine, just, a lot on my plate right now," she twirled the drink, bringing it to her lips she took only the tiniest sip looking around the hall feeling the burden she had to bare, she wasn't meant to be here, but she kept hoping to tell Jack tonight, maybe he wouldn't rush off and leave her if he knew. "He's just stressed about tomorrow…" her voice light while Jack placed a drink in front of Nancy, he looked into her eyes.

Jack glanced from the real Jack to the girl who he was keeping at arms length, but when Nancy watched him looking to James, "So where is your next Mission?" His face lighting up, and Nancy didn't like the feeling in her stomach.

"I've got to use the restroom," quick to her feet, she glanced to James and hoped for everything she couldn't look to how Jack was looking to this man who'd just walked into his life but seemed to make Jack smile more than she had the weeks she'd known him.

Jack went to get to his feet to stop the girl walking away from the Real Jack, "Is she going to be okay?"

"James, she's a woman, they all act like it doesn't bother them," he looked into James eyes, but the sirens caught them off guard, he kept serious. He knew that he wasn't meant to look at another man like that.

"Everyone to the basement!" Bilis called while waving his hands, he kept looking to the people starting to follow him, he kept his face clear, he knew that nothing would happen, but he loved the feeling when he'd put people into a panic for nothing, but the sounds of bombs made everything more intense.

Owen found his jacket, his bag, he ran to the hub door while thinking about it clear enough. "Where are you going?" Ianto asked while looking to Owen leaving, but he kept looking over the rift machine and Owen again.

"Elena, on her own," he sighed, "I am going to help her, you know don't need me here since there is nothing you'd rather do than sit around looking for evidence of Jade in the pass…" he inhaled while walking away from Ianto out the door, he wanted to be able to really go and find out anything he could on Bilis and how he could help them.

Elena stepped out of the building; she kept looking around the area, her eyes scanning, if she was Jade, where would she put a clue. Catching something walk passed her, she turned on her heels while following the street along the side of the building, she felt her eyes going to a padlock on the floor, and she walked over. Leaning down she found herself picking up the photo in a plastic sleeve, she inhaled, "Ianto I have the second part of the equation," she inhaled while telling him carefully, she kept looking to the piece of paper, she kept glancing around herself feeling nervous.

"Elena," Ianto said into the earpiece, "There is still some parts missing," He said thinking about what Owen was doing he kept looking around the hub. "Owen will be with you soon…"

"Right Ianto," she got to her feet turning around see Owen jumping with her hand to her chest, "Jesus Owen, scare the hell out of me…" she stepped back while looking him over.

"Sorry," Owen looked over Elena's eyes, for a moment he wondered if she would really chose his side over Ianto. Leaning forward he lightly kissed her, "you alright?" he asked with a look over her.

Elena nodded; she brushed her hand down his arm, "I'm fine, just a little spooked," she kept looking over Owen, "Are you okay?" she asked him stepping closer to Owen, she started to know when her team members were hiding something from her.

For a few seconds Owen glanced over her eyes, he leaned forward kissing her again, this time holding onto the moment, Elena closed her eyes taking in the kiss, watching Owen let go, "Can you just tell me where Bilis's office?" he asked her while brushing his hand against her cheek.

"Whoa, Owen," Elena laughed, "Erm, yeah, it's in there, up the stairs, down a hall, first right," she nodded, "also, still date night tonight?" she asked while he stepped away from her.

Owen turned back to her, "Seven, your place, and I'll bring the camera," he winked before rushing off leaving Elena standing on her own.

Jade rushed back into the building, she felt her eyes going around the outside of the building, she wondered if Elena would find that piece, but getting inside she felt herself looking around for the face she knew more than any other face in her life.

"Jade!" Her eyes snapped to see Jack looking for her; she rushed to him, feeling his arm wrap around her while keeping her still against him. "Jade did you do it?" he asked her while guarding her against people rushing to get to the basement.

Jade shock her head, "No, I missed a part, but I am hoping that I can get one more clue to give to the team." She inhaled feeling Jack taking her down into the basement, she looked around then seeing The Real Jack, he was standing with a woman, she blinked a few times, "Jack, is it me, or that woman looks like Elena?" Jade felt strange really seeing the girl now.

Jack nodded, "It's not just me then," He shook it off; he glanced over to Nancy standing with the real Jack. "What you need?" he asked finally snapping into what was important, getting back to their time.

Jade nodded, "Right, I just need to find a place to write these," she kept looking to Jack while he lead her to a quiet corner, he looked to Jade, "Just do what you have to do to make sure no one comes here…" quickly turning around while hoping to be able to look for something, anything, she looked in cupboards and looking for something that can keep something in time for a long time.

Nancy felt her hands holding onto Jack, her eyes looking up to his, but he wasn't looking back, she felt like something was missing, this was terrifying, but instead of consoling her, he was watching Him, her eyes going to James before looking back to Jack. "I don't know what I'd do without you…" she whispered holding herself close to his chest, his arm was around her, but she didn't feel him holding her. "Jack…" her voice light, "I…" she could see he wasn't paying her any attention.

"Yes Nancy?" He asked, he felt her moving out of his arms, she looked up to him, he could feel the pain he was inflicting on her. Jack kept looking from James, back down to Nancy.

Nancy exhaled, "Never mind…" her voice had a bitter tone to it, she walked over to a box, she sat down brushing her hands down her stomach with a tear in her eye wondering how she was going to get out of this mess.

Find a tin can of coffee, she empty out the coffee, her eyes kept looking around to make sure everything was good, she kept inhaling, pressing the metal against the palm of her hand, with a grit of her teeth, she felt it cut into her.

Finally picking up her Apple program leaflet, she dipped her pencil into the blood polling in her hands, she glanced from the writing of the equations, she write them down in her blood while looking around, finally writing a message in her blood, she exhaled placing the piece of paper into the coffee can feeling better about putting it back into the cupboard, getting to her feet she headed back.

The band had moved down, a woman singing a song to try and calm the people down, it wasn't hard to see that everyone huddled together worried. Jack kept the look out; he turned to see that the real Jack was standing right behind him, "Of course I'm scared." He answered Jack's question he asked before, he looked to the man, the man that stirred so much inside him.

Jack on the other hand was looking over to Nancy sitting alone, "She cares a lot for you," Jack kept his tone as light as he could, "you're a lucky man…"

"Or so I've been told," Jack glanced to Nancy and back to James, he kept thinking about the night with her only two weeks ago, he remembered every moment of it, but it didn't feel right in his heart, now he was going to have to break her heat, it wasn't something he wanted to end up doing.

"Fuck that was painful…" Jade paused, her eyes going to the real Jack holding her hand looking nervous. "I feel over…" she looked to her hand.

"Suck language on a young lady," Jack looked to Jade, he nodded, "I hope you're alright," he added while looking to James.

"May the dancing, continue!" Bilis called, he waved his arms around with an expression on his face, of a man who had just reached a climax in his pants.

Tim walked forward, he looked to Jade, "I have a first aid kit in the van, I can help you…" he kept looking to her with a calming smile, he thought she was really pretty as he held an open hand to her.

"Thank you," Jade went with the man, she smiled to Jack hoping that this wasn't going to be their life from now on, it was scary to think she might not ever see Ianto again, it made her upset, but she knew she needed to keep a brave face on.

Jack nodded to the Real Jack, "well, lets go have some fun while we still can," he kept trying to remember that this man wasn't going to make it to next week.

"Scotch, Captain?" George asked the real Jack while he avoided to the other man, he didn't like him, didn't trust him.

The real Jack exhaled, "I'd like some time to talk alone with Captain Harper…" He looked to George was going away from them leaving the two men alone.

Elena started to walk towards the corridor, she felt her hands brushing down her hair, she kept thinking about an idea where the rest of the way that is when she saw Owen, "Hey," she smiled while looking him over.

Owen paused, "nothing in the office, I thought I'd go," he pointed to the door, "Go Help Ianto you know how helpless he is without a hand to hold…" he paused.

"Holding Hands with Ianto now are we…" She smiled while looking to Owen with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"No, idea…" Owen looked to Elena pointed, "Don't get any ideas…" he laughed walking to her, he kept looking to Elena.

Elena nodded, she brushed her hand down his arm, "I'm going to check the basement," she added while looking into Owen's with a small smile, she let his arm go. "Drive safe…"

"I will, be careful," Owen kissed her cheek before rushing off, and Elena inhaled heading for the basement, she didn't like them, she got freaky feelings as she got to the basement seeing everything, she walked around pulling open cabinets, she kept looking around hearing music again, she paused glancing behind herself, she knew that she needed to find something soon enough.

Elena was in the basement, she was looking around, "I am Jade..." she closed her eyes, "Well," she closed her eyes. "I am part Chinese, I love apple products, Ianto is sexy," she then walked into the back finding the cupboard.

"Elena, you know I can hear you!" Ianto said with a laugh.

Then the tin can, she opened it, her eyes looking over the dark black writing, but it seemed to be dried blood, "Ianto," Elena said, "I found the other part..." she talk the numbers.  
"No, Elena thee is still missing." he inhaled, and Elena exhaled.  
Elena brushed her hand into her hair, "Ianto there is more," she whispered, "Leave a light on, Ianto what does that mean?" her voice confused.  
"She's," Ianto sucked in a breathe, "She's coming home..." he tried to calm himself.

Owen walked behind Ianto, he looked over the man, finally exhaling, "It's time to understand what I am going to doing."

Jack sat at the table, he kept looking to the man, the one who's eyes kept finding his own, "you need to find her, be a part of her," he looked worried, "Don't leave anything, live tonight like it was your last night." Jack kept his words passionate.

"What makes you say these things?" Jack kept looking to James; feeling like he was going to have something was there. "I don't understand." Jack kept his voice smooth, but with James eyes he felt scared of what he feels.

"Go to your woman, lose yourself in her," Jack kept his voice serious to the real Jack, it was so much for him to know that he was going to be able to build himself to help the man.

The Real Jack, "Is Jade your woman?" He asked serious.

Jack exhaled, "no, she's promised to another man," He kept looking over the man, "Go to your woman, and don't look back to anything."

"Maybe I should go then!" Jack stepped up, he kept looking to James wanting to have him change his mind, but the man stood there while feeling like he was going to fall into this man.

Jack watched as the Real Jack got to his feet, he let him walk away, the feeling of everything pulling him into depression, but he wasn't going to let it take over him, he glanced to see that Jack had caught up with Nancy.

Jack caught up with Nancy while she was putting her coat on to leave, "Nancy," He spoke her name so soft, he kept looking to her, feeling worse for everything he had to say to her.

"Jack, I didn't think you would miss Me." She whispered while looking to him. Nancy blinked, she didn't like the tone, "Jack, I love you, and it's not just the sex, it's you," she whispered, "I have never loved anyone like you, never will..." she inhaled looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," Jack said to Nancy, he kept looking to her, his hand touching her face, "but I don't love you," he kept looking, "Nancy you need to forget about me…" He felt a hand slap around his face.

"You Coward!" Nancy pointed into his face looking angry, "you're nothing but a no good yank who's a coward!" her tears falling down her cheeks, "My father was right about you…" she turned around running away from Jack. She ran before crashing into someone. "I'm so sorry…" she spoke to the Chinese girl.

Owen walked over to the rift machine again, he started to set it up, his eyes focused, this time he wasn't going to give up, so he kept his ignoring Ianto behind him clucking like an old hen. "It's won't work, there is still a piece missing…." Ianto kept looking to the machine.

"Was a piece missing," Owen took the piece of metal from his jacket, he kept thinking about doing something about it, but now he looked smug.

Ianto inhaled, "your still missing parts of the Equation," He looked to Owen, he needed to push the man into understanding his action.

"Maybe the rift machine will work them out!" He turned it on, the machine made a few noises, but he glanced to it, and back to Ianto, this wasn't going to end here, so he quickly headed for Jack's office, he kept on his feet while pulling paper away, he looked around, knew Ianto was going to follow him. "The key isn't enough, there must be something in the safe we've got to figure it out…"

"Jack wouldn't want you to go in the safe, you have no right!" Ianto spat to Owen, this was getting out of hand, and he didn't like it anymore.

Owen's eyes snapped up to Ianto, "I am second in command, I have every fucking right!" Owen kept trying to find the combination to the safe, for a moment he kept looking to Ianto who was staring at him.

Ianto inhaled, "There is stuff in there that is secret and that is the way Jack likes it!" his eyes very looking to Owen feeling like the yelling wasn't going to stop him, it was getting there no where.

"I'm not going to play with his toys Ianto, you sure it's Jade you love, and Not Jack!" Owen kept feeling pissed off, he found the right combination, he walked over to the safe opening it up, and he ignored Ianto once more, knowing that he was going to all he could to bring them back.

Ianto kept watching Owen while he was taking things out of the safe, he was looking to everything, and Ianto didn't like it, but now was trying to keep everything together. The Owen took out blue prints.

"To the rift Machine," He kept looking to Ianto as Ianto ran, so Owen started to run after him.

Jade glanced into blue eyes, the woman seemed like Elena, but not like her at all, "It's okay," Jade glanced up, she felt the girl breaking down into tears again. Jade exhaled, she kept feeling bad for the woman. "Can I help you?" she asked with a small title of her head watching Nancy.

Nancy shook her head, "I called him a coward, when I was the one who couldn't tell him the truth," her eyes glancing over Jade's, "and here I am sobbing to a complete stranger, can you turn back time?"

Jade shook her head, "That's silly, no one can do that," Jade felt like she had something in common with this woman, but her eyes going over Nancy. "When are you due?" she asked the girl, she hoped she had it right.

"I'm only a few weeks, I'm not even sure, I'm in so much trouble," her eyes going over Jade's, "I don't know what I'm going to do…."

"You'll be fine," Jade touched the girls arm, she looked up with Nancy, it was lovers corner, you could only see heads, but even Jade knew who they were. "I've…" she started to walk away.

Jack kept still he looked to the Real Jack joining him, the man sat down, and Jack felt his heart beating faster, "I thought you was going to go?" Jack asked the real Jack feeling scared.

"You said I had to enjoy my night, and I am where I want to be…" Jack sat with James; he felt his eyes looking into the man, but for a second.

"You know I might be gone before the night is over…" Jack said in all seriousness.

The Real Jack smiled, "The we better make the most of now." he was going to give in, he hand moved down, the gap in between James fingers his went, he looked into the eyes deeper moving closer.

George and a random girl appeared, the laugh made the two of them breaking apart, it was hard to keep his face the way it was, "Do mind if we use lovers corner boys…" The girl smiled with a need to be alone with George.

"Yeah, I was just talking strategy with the Captain," Jack kept looking to James feeling nervous, what did they see, what were they thinking.

Jack smiled to the real Jack, " We can carry it on somewhere else," He smiled, but that smile faded when the real Jack backed away.

"No!" the real Jack snapped, he needed to run, run far, he walked passed Jade as she walked up the stairs looking to the real Jack and her Jack, "His told me everything I need to know…" he kept walking before Jack looked dumbfounded, and Jade walk to his side before Jack lead them down to the dance hall again, finding a table to sit alone.

Owen pulled on end of the blue prints, Ianto was pulling the other end, it was like being five on the playground fighting over something, he kept looking Ianto, "Let go!" he snapped while kept pulling it.

"You let Go!" Ianto snapped while pulling his end as much as he could, he kept hold on his end tighter, but it slipped from his fingers while looking to Owen.

"Ianto this isn't some act of Madness," He looked down, "this is the instructions!" he kept serious.

"Owen, it's a trap, what if Bilis wanted you to find that?" Ianto asked while looking with the fact he didn't want this, as much as he missed Jade, he couldn't risk the world, but then Owen was going into complete madness now. "What if he wants to provoke the rift, to create total Chaos, complete Destruction," Ianto kept yelling, "what if this is what Bilis wants all along!"

Owen felt himself getting upset, "I am sick of being the bitch, I am sick of Jack and his secrets we don't even know who he is!" he pointed out, "Gwen and Tosh died for him, Jade is trapped in time with him, and Elena is running around a building looking for Clues that are not there," Owen felt upset, "I've had enough Ianto…"

"He's our leader…" Ianto whispered while watching him.

Owen turned away looking serious again, "not anymore!" He finally pushed past Ianto but Ianto grabbed him, he felt like he was trying to stop him, he was going to give Ianto a fight.

Ianto pulled Owen to the floor, he grabbed him, pulled his arms, he was holding Owen, but an elbow to the ribs stopped Ianto, he felt Owen getting his feet, he grabbed the blue prints before he gave Ianto a kick to the stomach, he inhaled, but Ianto sob while exhaling a cry feeling lost.

Jack sat at a table, he looked to Jade, they didn't need to say the fear, the fact was clear, they were here, they were not going anywhere, and Jack was holding Jade's hand, "I'll look after you." he whispered, he looked into her eyes, knowing this was it, the fact was he was scared. "So, Elena's grandmother..." he looked to Jade, "What would you think Elena will think of that?" he spoke it, it was like they were never going to see them again.

That fact Jade could tell to some extent Jack was scared, made her a little nervous but it didn't show, she knew what ever happened, but she'd be okay.  
Before she could answer she looked up seeing Real Jack walking over toward their table. "Have fun." She whispered before Jack strolled up to John, his hand taking his free hand pulling him up from the table.

Jack felt the real Jack leading him to the dance floor, he kept himself together, the room was going quiet, but kept looking to the floor, the man, he was in his arms and feeling the moment while looking to that was going to be a moment.

Ianto got to his feet, he felt the gun in his hand, the last resort, the last line, but while he pointed it to Owen, "This is your last warning," He kept watching Owen, he felt the tears falling down his face, he knew it was going to mean a lot after this, it was the fear he had for too long. "I mean it…"

Owen glanced to Ianto, he was nearly finished with what he had to do, and he glanced to Ianto. "Don't be silly Tea Boy, you really won't stop me with that…" he went back to the machine.

Ianto clicked the gun back, "I mean it Owen, I am not afraid to shot…" he kept thinking about what he was going to have to do.

"That thing took my Captain, he took your love, the woman you said you can't live without, maybe you should think about that, and what ever you do to me, I know I died in the line of duty!" He then reached in turning it on again. He put the Key onto the plate, but the ring of the gun shot rocked through Owen, he felt the pain, but used the strength in his arm to place the key down right while the rift machine went into action, but he fell down holding the gunshot wound, he felt burning running through his shoulder, but he knew he won.

"You don't know what you've just done!" Ianto looked to the machine in confusion, he didn't know what was going to happen now, and it was going to be completely crazy from now on.

The dance felt everything he needed it to be, Jack kept looking to the Real Jack, he looked into his eyes, for a moment he felt the passion flowing through him, he kept looking back, he could see Nancy, her mouth wide, but she ran, and it was just Jack and Jack on the dance floor now with everyone staring.

Finally a blue light flashed, the whole place was lit up, and Jade got to her feet, she knew what this meant.

Jade tried ignoring the blue light that seemingly got brighter upon its ignorance. Standing she picked up Jack's coat from the chair it was left on.  
"...Jack..." She didn't want to ruin the moment that cause tears in her eyes, the light was like a warm mist, "I won't blame you if you don't come, but we do need you..." Her voice it had been nothing more than a whisper.

Jack looked to Jack, the man whose name he stole, the man who won't live passed tomorrow, and now he was going to walk out and leave him behind.  
Jack inhaled, "One moment J!" he rushed into Jack's arms, he pressed his lips to the man, kissed him rough, he wanted to feel him, making the kiss burn, a passion Jack had never thought he could ever fill, won't feel after this moment, the room melted away, it was the feeling of it, and letting go Jack walked towards Jade taking her hand, looking back as Jack saluted him, and the room faded and they were back in the modern time.

Elena was sat in her car, she'd not heard anything from Ianto or Owen, she kept looking to the building not knowing what was going to happen, but seeing a door open, she felt scared, but suddenly seeing Jack and Jade she felt herself rushing from her car, she ran quickly to her captain jumping into his arms, he swung her holding her tight.

Jade stood watching the reaction of Elena with Jack; he kept looking into her eyes, "Elena," for a second he felt something in her, but pushed it away.

Elena let go of Jack running to Jade, "I'm so happy to see you," Elena let the girl go and felt better about the team being all together.

Jade kept looking to Elena, "I know I never said it before, but I want to tell you how Sorry I am…" Jade kept looking to the other woman.

Elena laughed, "Erm, okay…" she brushed her hands into her hair while turning around to look at Jack. "You two alright…?" she asked feeling freaked out lightly.

Walking into the Hub, Elena could see Owen sitting with padding on his shoulder, "what the hell happened?" Elena walked to Owen, her eyes going to Ianto, then back to Owen, "What, happened?"

Owen kept looking to Elena, "He shot me," then from glaring to Ianto, his hand touched Elena's arm, "you're lucky, he's a shit aim."

"I was aiming for your shoulder!" Ianto snapped while ignoring the fact that Elena turned up on her own, but the sound of Jack and Jade entering the hub, he knew that he had to explain what happened.

Jack didn't stop, Jade followed him into his office, he reached over getting a bottle of brandy and two glasses, "you know, he would have been so proud of you taking his name," Jade kept her voice even while Jack handed her a glass.

"I hope so," Jack now placed his glass in the air, "To Captain Jack Harkness…" He nodded while looking to Jade.

"To Jack," She brought the drink to her lips, for a day, she felt for once she was getting closer to her captain, her boss, and most of all her best friend.


	9. See you at the bitter end

**Chapter nine**

_See you at the bitter end…_

Owen lay in bed, he could feel himself stirring out of sleep, but opened his right eye a little, "Elena, you know it's creepy to watch me sleep." He closed his eyes again while pulling a grin.

"Yes, but you're in my bed, so my place, it's not creepy…" Elena brushed her hand into Owen's hair; he opened his eyes now looking at her, "Sleep well?"

Owen rolled a hand up her side holding her closer to him, "Sleep," he kept looking to Elena, "I slept great," he exhaled while pulling her on top of him, Elena stared down into his eyes as his hands worked down her back to her arse, "you're amazing." He whispered softly.

"You are wanting something," Elena smiled, kissing Owen, his hands still working on her arse, "Owen…" her voice smooth feeling his lips working on her neck while she was closing her eyes, he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

For a moment Owen got lost in her eyes staring up at him, "Elena I…" He spoke lightly brushing a hand over her face, but the phone ringing caught him off guard, it was her mobile ringing. "Don't answer that," he added quickly.

Finding it hard to ignore the ringing, Elena bit her lip listening to the ringing, but it soon stopped and her eyes closed feeling Owen's lips kissing the base of her throat, his hand moving up her waist keeping kissing down her collarbone, but the ringing started again. "Owen, it's not going to stop…" she said in a sharp breath, she knew Jack too well; he never stopped until he got an answer.

Owen rolled off of Elena with a grunted, he was getting sick and tired of Torchwood being the cock blocking monster in his life, if it wasn't Ianto, it was Jack. He got up from the bed walking towards the bathroom, "I'll make us some tea," he walked away.

Elena now reaching for her phone, "Jack…" Her voice exhaled, she sounded annoyed, and she really hoped this was going to be worth ruining the moment with Owen. "What do you need?" she asked trying to calm down while lying in the bed looking to the ceiling. Her hands running into her hair, she could hear Owen moving around in the kitchen.

Jack for a second was standing in the hub, Jade was typing around a story, and Ianto was in another part dealing with complaints. "Elena, have you and Owen even turned on a TV?" he asked while looking to a TV screen on in front of him, he kept listening to the Pattern of Elena's breathing.

"Jack," Elena sat up, she found herself finding a dressing gown while walking into the living room, she turned a TV on, she glanced behind her to Owen, he was starting tea, his eyes looking to the TV. "Oh," she whispered while feeling Owen behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Me and Owen will be right in." She said before hanging up the phone looking to Owen's face, he didn't look too pleased.

Owen kissed the side of her neck lightly, "We can have a moment," He whispered his hand moving into the front of her dressing gown, "We don't need to hurry…" he carried on moving his hand down Elena's stomach.

Jade inhaled, "We're working on it," her voice calm, but her hand was gripping the desk, she felt herself holding back the feeling in her stomach, it was getting around to ten she knew that for the passed week around this time morning sickness was taking over her, her eyes focused to Jack for a few seconds, "Yes, we'll contact you when we've got an answer." Jade quickly hung up, she threw her ear piece down before rushing off to the bathroom, she really was going to find it hard to keep this a secret, but right now wasn't the best time to tell Ianto, but as she got to the bathroom.

Ianto glancing to Jack, he could hear the sound of the door rolling open, Elena walked in with Owen behind her, Ianto inhaled, he was holding a bible, "And I heard but I did not understand, and I said master, what is the end of all these things. And he said, go Daniel, for these things will be closed up and sealed till the end of time. Daniel ten verse twelve."

Elena inhaled, "You know shit is serious when Ianto is quoting from a bible…" she then looked over to Owen who's got into working. "Where is Jade?" Elena added while looking to Ianto, he only just shrug. "Loo, since the fact we've been here since five…"

"All right, all right Ianto time to get off the high horse," Elena snapped while looking to the hand floating in the clear box, "Machine's on the blink, it keeps losing power." Owen touched his shoulder, the gunshot wound; he glanced over to Elena, "I have to admit that I'd expect you to be preaching," Owen joked while Elena playfully pushed him away from her.

Jade walked back to the desk, she inhaled brushing her hair back into a tight ponytail. "Well Owen, I really don't see Elena as the preaching type, but if we need a prey we know who to go to," She inhaled.

"Well I've been getting calls from U.N.I.T, CIA and FBI." Jack then looked to the face of Jade, that says, 'you, no me and my poor ear' she folded her arms putting the earpiece back on, "They are all asking the same thing," he looked around to his team, "Is this anything to do with us?" he inhaled sharply while looking around to his team.

Jade sighed, "I've run a report on every temporal anomaly and core temporal pattern," clicking things on a hand held device, she glanced to a map of the world, and a lot of red lines coming to the place where the hub was located, the rift.

"The cracks in time all come back to the rift," Jack said while looking to the red lines, his voice serious, but Elena just kept looking at the times, then to Jade, back to Jack finally moving her sights to Owen. "What we are seeing are ripples and aftershocks, the rift is splintering," Jack kept his tone a low mean tone, "Because of you!" his eyes kept on Owen, but everyone else didn't know what to say or do.

Looking defensive, Owen kept looking to Elena, she was trying to become part of the background of the briefing room, "If it wasn't for me, you two would still be in the nine forties." Owen's eyes going to Jade, he kept staring at her, before his eyes going to Jack, "so are we going to sit here crying into our lattes or are we going to do something?" He kept looking serious; he knew he was alone in this moment.

Jack exhaled, "Bring everything that has dropped through time, and put them in the vaults." Jack nodded.

"And then what?" Owen started.

Jack kept watching Owen, "Then I tell you about phase two!"

"You can control time, and you can't send them back," Owen was having a moment of answering back, it made everyone else nervous, "What are you going to do?"

Elena kept stepping back more, she wished for anything this wasn't happening, but as her eyes went to Jade she could see the girl holding her stomach lightly. "We'll think of something." Jack answered back, he kept looking to his Team, Owen, his trust in him fading, Ianto standing there ready to follow, Elena scared and Jade who seemed ready to take on anything. "This isn't the end of the world," Jack kept his cool, if he kept his cool it will be okay, "I'm sure of it."

The air in the briefing room was tense, the fact that Elena kept looking to Owen feeling completely helpless in this, the computer beeping caught everyone off guard as Ianto rushed to it, "Hospital is requesting assistance, a high mortality rate, they are quarantine, and registering it a hot zone…" His voice cool, Ianto wanted to calm the room down.

"I'll go…" Owen picking his bag up, he placed his earpiece on while walking to the door, he didn't care that Jade and Ianto didn't back him, but the fact Elena just stood there and watched Jack make a fool out of him.

Jack exhaled, "Jade, go with him!" he snapped.

Owen looked to Jade, for a second he remembered her showing him the little blue line, his eyes narrowed, "No, I can go on my own!" he didn't want to put her in danger, not now.

Jade moved over to Owen, "and you'll be twice better with me," She kissed Ianto on her way out. Owen glared to her eyes, quickly to her stomach before her hands shoved him out the door, "Shut up, and go!" her order was enough to make Owen jump and leave the office, Ianto was quickly behind her.

Elena finally getting to her feet, her eyes glaring to Jack, "you didn't have to humiliate him like that Jack," her voice serious, her hand pointing to where Owen had left, the look on his face.

"All of our actions have consequences," Jack kept looking to Elena, for the fact he could always smell Owen on her, he could smell her on Owen, it drove him mad, but he knew that for once he wasn't going to give into his anger of what was happening, he needed a level head.

Elena got up, "Well we have feelings Jack, even Owen, and you're making him feel worse for something he's already feeling bad for!" her eyes kept watching Jack.

Jack laughed, "well, lucky he's got you to try and kiss it all better Elena," he moved away from her, she got to her feet following him.

"Jack you can't keep doing this to me," her voice low, "stop being like this," her eyes finally finding his as she stood in front of him, her eyes had to look up a little to his. "He brought you back," her voice still, she felt his hand moving to her arm, he didn't know what to say, she could feel her stomach going into knots. "Oh…" she laughed, it was an awkward out of place laugh, "Sorry, phones on vibrate," she quickly took it out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Elena, hi it's Andy," the voice was scared; Elena moved the phone to the other ear ignoring the face Jack was giving her. "I'm calling you because there was no one else I could think of to call…" his voice low.

"Well that was Andy at the police station, he wants my help," her eyes looking over Jack, "you can come with me big boy," she spoke like the fight didn't happen. Her eyes looking around the Hub to Ianto "Leave a light on…" she laughed.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I'm never going to live that down," he muttered hearing the door open and close behind them.

Elena stood with Jack in the police office, she had learned these offices like the back of her hand before she'd even taken her job as an officer, but for now she felt like she abandoned her comfort zone, but gained a new outlook, the offices smaller in comparison to the things she'd seen, her eyes going to Andy, it had been so long since she'd seen him, but he didn't look so different now. "Doesn't speak a word of English, stabbed two men in Vernal, stabbed them with no mercy," Andy spoke while he walked around Elena and Jack, Elena's eyes kept going to the TV screen that had the CCTV of the cell that had the man in screaming in Latin. "Dressed up like a bloody Roman soldier…" his voice not believes a word he was saying.

"Well he's not dressed as a Roman solider, he is a Roman solider." Jack pointed out while his eyes kept on Andy, he then glanced to Elena, "and his yelling in Latin…" he looked to Elena who was still staring at the screen.

"He's yelling his war cry, he is going on about battle, and honour…" her voice trailed off while looking to Jack, "Yes, and every now and then I can surprise you…"

Andy blinked, "When did you learn Latin?"

"I'd like to know that too." Jack glanced down to Elena who was smiling, "Well you do keep me on my toes…" he brushed his hand under her chin, for a second he remember why he wanted her on his team so much.

"Right, while you two are flirting, or I hope, and," Andy composed himself, "Can any of you tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" he kept his eyes on Elena, she'd grown a lot since joining Special ops, she didn't die, so he could assume she had one thing up on Gwen Cooper, but the fact he'd always had a soft spot for Elena, he could see she had gotten a lot of confidence since working away from the station.

"Well it's simple Andy," Elena started while Jack started to walk towards the cells, Andy following him, and Elena following him. "He fell through a splitter in time,"

Andy stopped outside the right cell, his eyes snapping to Elena, "That can't be real, I don't believe it…"

"Just because you don't believe it doesn't make it any less real," Jack now stood outside the cell looking from Elena to Andy.

Andy exhaled, "I know it sounds a little Sci Fi, but it's real, I know it…" Elena's voice was calming.

"Alright then Mulder and Scully," Andy the felt A slap on his arm from Elena as she glared to him, "What?"

Elena pointed to a lock of her hair, "Do I look ginger to you?" her hand slapped again, "I am blonde, not ginger, not strawberry blonde, plain golden blonde…" her eyes looked serious, "Plus Mulder was the believe, and Scully was a sceptic, and I am not a Sceptic anymore…" her eyes looking to Jack with a small smile.

"Anyway, say I do believe you, but I can't because it's bullocks, but how do you handle a prisoner from over two thousand years ago?" Andy kept being careful from Elena's hands, he didn't want her to slap him again.

"You don't, we do…" Elena then looked to Jack; "I said I owe you a date with a big sexy Roman, I think you've got it." She joked while Andy looked confused.

"We've got it from here," Jack said to Andy while the Roman looked through the flap, his eyes going to Jack yelling something in Latin, his eyes glaring, "Wished they had better dental hygiene…" he waved his hand as the door opened. "Any other day a fiery Roman Soldier would be my idea of a perfect morning." He was grinning brightly before taking out a needle full of something yellow. Andy unlocked the cells, confused.  
"Ready?" Jack asked before slipping into the partly open door before Andy started to shut it tightly.

"Good Luck," Elena kissed Jack's cheek as he walked into the cell with the Roman, she kept looking from where Jack was to Andy, "so, how have you been lately?" she asked while Jack was doing what Jack did best.

Andy glanced to Elena, "do you believe what they are all saying, is this really the end of the world?" He didn't know why he was asking her this, but it seemed to be the only thing that had be plaguing his thoughts.

Elena laughed, her hand running through her hair while looking over Andy, "Andy," she playfully nudged him, "do you think I'm going to let the world end, on your shift?" her eyes looking into his. But her eyes shifted into the cell, and Andy's followed.

"Are they having…" Andy looked away feeling awkward, he wasn't so used on the man on man action, let alone the man on a Roman soldier action, "and Elena, you're using that smile on me" he pointed out.

"What smile," Elena then looked in, "well I think he's liking it," she shrugged, "most men in that time we're gay." she glanced back to Andy, "Everything is going to be honky dory..." she winked while pulling her hair back again.

Andy kept watching Elena "The smile you use to make people believe but deep down you know everything is going to shit." Andy said factly. "I might not have seen you in ages but I still remember that smile." He wished he did see her; he missed her bad jokes, her smile in the morning. "Andy," she tapped his hand, "I am not using that smile," she bit into her lip; she could see it was over. "Look, why don't you go make me a cuppa, and I can catch you up on all my ins and outs, and you can tell me how the station lives without me..." leaning up kissing his cheek, she pushed him away then opened the cell looking to Jack, "How is this going to work out Jack?"

"I look so sexy in this." Jade brushed her hands down her slides in the Biohazard uniform.  
Owen looked and rolled his eyes, "Maybe to the Pilsbury dough boy!" he inhaled while walking towards the hazard zone, his eyes looking to Jade, "you know you're coming in here against my better judgement Jade?" Owen pointed out before another Doctor joined them.

Jade nodded, "Yes, but right now I am not important, this is," she then started to walk behind Owen and the public Doctor who looked like he was over his head, "So when did this start to happen?" Jade asked trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach, she was tired, worn out, and the suit was making her feel claustrophobic.

"First fatality came here the other day, didn't signed in, just started puking up blood..." he showed Owen to the body, he knew this was out of his control, was happy to have someone who knew better. "Then the staff started to get the same symptoms, fever, shivers aches, bump and bruising on the skin, that was when we started closing things off…" the man kept looking from Owen to the body of the first person, then back to Jade who was looking to the woman's clothes.

"Bleeding on the inside." Owen touched the woman's blackened fingers. "Possibly other organs." He got closer to her face.  
Jade waved the clothes to Owen, "Not from this time period." Jade exhaled.  
"Her teeth are not exactly modern either." He used a pen to show her teeth rotting. Owen left the sheet and looked around the closed ward, "Have everyone's sheets and clothes burnt immediately." He sounded serious business looking to Jade who followed behind the Moronic Doctor.

Jade looked to Owen, his face was saying it all, he was feeling the weight of the world on his shoulder, and she knew it couldn't take the weight, "What is it?" she asked him while the other Doctor was away from them.

Owen inhaled, "you shouldn't of come with me," he looked into her big eyes, "It's the Black Death Jade, it's…"

"The plague," Jade finished his words, her eyes going to the other doctor who was returning, she started to make her way to the exit feeling like she needed to be sick, her stomach wouldn't stop churning.

Owen kept looking sad; "It's all my fault Jade…" he kept looking to his feet.

Jade made her way over to him, "Owen, don't talk like that, you couldn't of predicted this, no one could, you did what you thought was best."

"And my best is getting a fuck load of people killed Jade!" Owen lifted a hand, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you like this…" he started to walk away.

"My team is going into protocol, what do I do now?" the doctor was only getting Owen's back.

"Thirty milligrams of Gentamycin and four milligrams of Streptomycin…" Owen kept on talking while Jade kept close beside him.

The doctor stood still, he called out for Owen, "That's Plague medicine…"

Owen turned, walking back to the doctor, pushing up the helmet he was wearing, "Well done, House. That is what your up against." He turned away. After the doctor was all stupid again Owen turned again, "People are dropping threw time and they are going to bring every disease in history with them!" He snapped.  
"Owen." Jade put her hand on his arm.  
"Scared enough yet?" Owen snapped to him, ",'Cause FUCK knows I AM!" He turned walking away. "Come on Jade!"

Jade followed Owen out of the Hazard area, her eyes going down the hall, she felt her eyes focused on a man, a man she'd not seen since high school, "Sir, what the…" Jade pulled her helmet off looking to the man.

"Jade, you have to open the rift," he spoke in his strong Canadian accent, his eyes focused on her, "Darkness with come Jade." he started while looking to her, he wasn't moving, but his voice sounded as if it was right next to her, "and you know what you have to do..."

Jade blinked a few times not believing what she was seeing, "Sir, you killed yourself when the school board found out you were fucking around with Students." Her eyes kept focused on him as people walked passed and he faded away into nothing.

"Jade, come on!" Owen called her from the other end of the hall, Jade felt frozen for a few moments before quickly catching up with Owen feeling freaked out.

Elena stood looking to the soldier to Jack, he was running a scanner over him, she kept leaning against the wall, "I just don't get it," Elena spoke lightly while he eyes kept on Jack.

"If the Rift manipulator got you and Jade back, why can't we be able to send these people back?"

Jack glanced up to Elena, "It's not a time machine, we can't just use it when we fancy, Elena Owen messed up, you should have been there to stop him with Ianto," he then looked back down, "I didn't expect you to be looking for ways to get me back," he added.

"Why wouldn't I want to get you," she stepped away, "Never mind Jack." She started to walk away, she needed to breathe, needed something to be able to hold onto, relax, let herself be something other than this.

_Elena… _Elena froze hearing her name being said, she turned around to see Bilis sitting in the cell, his eyes looking her over, she felt the same stare thinking he was going to try and rape her. _I'm sorry, I'm so Sorry…_ His voice echoed, but his mouth didn't move, her eyes kept focused on him, the whole world was a mile away from her. "Elena!" Jack's voice snapped her out of it, she turned her head to look at Jack, but then glanced back to the cell. Nothing was there, "Elena, can you give me a hand, or possibly both?" he called her again.

This time Elena rushed over, "Sorry, miles away," she added while trying to think what Bilis was sorry for, her eyes going over Jack feeling off.

Standing in the Cells Elena looked down to the Roman solider before looking to Jack again, her eyes kept still for a few seconds. "And you sure it was him?" Jack asked after locking the cell.

"Yes, I know how to remember a face, and his face always screamed sex offender," her hands going into her pockets.

Jack stopped looking confused, "But sorry, what has he to be sorry for?" he kept looking over Elena, for a brief second, he could imagine.

"Sorry, he wants to romp me," Elena then laughed, "I have no idea," she added looking behind her as Ianto rushed in.

"Excuse me," He was spraying a weevil while pulling it through the door, "They're everywhere." he spayed a weevil in the face before putting it into the cell with another two weevils, "they're getting over crowded, we can use the cells on level nine, never used before." he looked from Jack to Elena, felt like he'd walked in on something.

"Do it." Jack nodded before taking Elena's hand not in a sexual way, "Come on lets check out your dance hall buddy." They left the vaults.

Ianto kept looking to the Weevils, they all looked helpless in the tiny cells he kept looking to them and wondering what he was going to do, this was all getting to be too much when he heard something. "Ianto..." his name, he turned and saw Lisa.  
"Damn, you looked better as a cyberwoman..."  
Lisa sighed, "Ianto more people are going to die, you know what you have to do, open the rift..."  
Ianto watched her getting closer. "Why you..."  
"I don't know," she was gone leaving Ianto alone, inhaling and Exhaling before going to join the others.

Elena and Jack walked out the vaults, she noticed Owen and Jade had returned dropping Jack's hand from hers, she kept getting a feeling that something was wrong when Owen looked like he'd been kicked several times in the stomach. "So how did the hospital go?" Jack asked as Jade was sitting at her desk again, she straightened her tie, the fact she looked like a casual Ianto that day being it was his tie she was wearing.

"They have an outbreak of the Black Death," Owen snapped, his hand touching his shoulder again, it seemed like he was getting sick of the wound, his eyes kept going from Elena and Jack to Jade typing down.

Gasping Elena looked to Jade, and Jack was looking to Owen, "well did you get it sorted out?" he looked more to Jade now, he didn't want to look at Owen, he felt sick.

"We quarantined, treating people, and then I'm going to keep track on the progress from here," she now looked from Jack to Elena, they both had something face, but she wasn't going to get involved, she wasn't even sure if she could be mad at Owen when she would have done the same thing.

"Well this one was treatable, but what about when the next carrier comes through Jack? With Small pox? Something from the future we dunno about!" Owen rubbed his chest.

Elena started to move forward to Owen, she didn't like it when him and Jack were playing the battle of who was the biggest arsehole.

"Well it's not doing us any help sitting around and speculating about it," Jack started to walk but Owen cut him off, he stood in his path.

"We need to be prepared. We're helpless. All we're doing here is putting sticking plasters on gaping wounds!" Owen looked up to Jack, he kept his ground, and he was scared of everything now.

Jack moved him out of the way, "What do you suggest?" he kept his cool as much as he could, but he was starting to get irritated by everything that was coming out of Owen's mouth.

"I suggest you lead us and you tell us what the instructions are." Owen kept looking to Jack, but Elena made her way to stand between the two men, her eyes scanning them both.

It was impossible for her to be any more useful, but she had to try something, "Owen," her voice calming, and her eyes looking into his, "This isn't helping anyone…"

Ianto going behind Jade rubbing his arms around her waist, holding himself close behind her before kissing the side of her neck, "Hello," he whispered, but felt her tense, "are you alright?" he asked

"Fine, wasn't paying attention, sorry. She slide her hands over his taking them from her waist and lacing her fingers into them while seeing Jack and Owen getting deeper into it.

Owen was now on a mission, "No, come on. You're all thinking it too. You're the big man here. You keep all the secrets. Well, now's the time to tell us a few and tell us how the hell we're going to get out of this!" his eyes narrowed to Jack's he was having enough.

Jack cleared his throat, "You wanna know the secret? There is no solution. I can't fix this. Because this was never meant to happen. The first thing you learned when you joined Torchwood is 'don't mess with the Rift'. But you disobeyed those orders, and now everything that's happening is down to you." His eyes narrowed now on Owen, so the two men were in a lock down, they both were venting frustrations on each other.

"I only disobeyed orders to get you back!" Owen shouted as Jack turned away.

Jack pointed to him, "And now people are dying!"

"You saying a I shouldn't of bother?" Owen kept his voice even, but on his face Elena could see the boil underneath, the look in his eyes. "Who the fuck are you anyway, Jack Harkness? You don't even exist. We've looked. So if you're not even a real person, then why the hell should I follow your orders?

"Get out!" Jack snapped, and Elena stopped starting at Owen, no her eyes were right on Jack, her hands going up, but before she could open her mouth.

Owen stepped forward, "you what?" he looked like a brick had been dropped on him, worst of all, but everyone was looking completely lost.

"Get out!" Jack repeated, his voice couldn't be anymore darker than it was right now, "I am relieving you of your duties…"

"The whole world is going to shit and your gonna fire me?" Owen stared again.  
Jade was watching the scene unfolding.

"If I don't have your complete trust, there is no place for you here!" Jack glared, his eyes shifted around the whole of them standing lost, "That goes for the rest of you…"

Elena felt like something was wrong, but like the song sang, stand by your man, she walked to Owen, her fingers slipped into his, and held onto his hand, "well Jack, if you're getting rid of Owen, I am going with him..." she kept her voice strong, she didn't want Owen gone, she cared for him too much.  
Ianto inhaled, "Elena it doesn't work like that," he spoke, he glanced to Jade, he knew about how you leave Torchwood, and he knew it too well, but Elena, she didn't have a clue.

"Elena no." Owen whispered seriously to her taking his hand back, "That's not how it goes." He repeated what Ianto had said basically. "Guess I have twenty-four hours..." He glanced to Jack.  
Who stood tight jawed, crossing his arms over watching Owen he half nodded but didn't.  
Even Jade knew, mainly because she had to refilled the past employees files.

Elena glanced around, "What the FUCK is going on?" she raised her hands in the air, she kept thinking of the fact this was one of the best things, and now it was going to shit, "can someone, explain to the ditz please." she kept her face serious, but inside she wanted to cry.  
"Ianto!"  
Ianto shook his head, "Elena, you need to calm down..."  
"No you calm down whore boy," she pointed, "Owen, this is a cheap way to break up with me!"

"No one leaves this place in tact..." Owen trailed off, "Some time within the next twenty-four hours, I get Retconned, just twenty four hours to savour the memories, but in twenty four hours, he'll get me. Dunno when or where but he will." Owen was looking to Jack.  
Jade let out a small sigh, leaning into Ianto her hands still laced with his.

Elena bit onto her lip, her eyes looking to Owen's, she felt like something was pulling into her stomach and yanking everything out, her eyes kept focused. "Owen, I can't lose you…" her eyes searching his. "I am coming with you…" She kept holding his hand, she didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to have him forget her, she didn't like this.

Owen sighed, "Elena..." He felt like he was cracking. "Please, don't just... Stay." He ignored what Jack had said; taking his gun off he put it down on the table.  
Looking at Jade and Ianto, "It was fun." He saluted. Looking down to Elena, "God I love you..." His voice soft while letting her hand go, "I would say Thanks for the memories..." He whispered before he ran out.

Elena screamed, but Ianto was quick to pick her up from the ground, she went to run after Owen, but Ianto help her back, "we've got work to do..." he whispered to her, she then looked to Ianto.

Her eyes glaring to Ianto, it was easy for him to say that, he wasn't losing Jade, her hands in fist, she kept glaring, "If you knew, if you only fucking knew!"

Ianto back away she was in a mood, "Elena, this isn't going to help…"

"Your girlfriend's pregnant you ass hat!" she pushed him away going into Jack's office slamming the door.

Ianto stood frozen on the spot, his eyes going to where Elena went, to where Jade was stood looking frozen also, her eyes wide, her hand going to her mouth, and Ianto said the only thing he could think of. "She's, she's not thinking straight." he couldn't talk right, his eyes kept staring.

Jade felt like she was around to pass out, stepping backwards she grabbed onto a railing. "Gimme a second." She closed her eyes, fuck, not how she wanted that to come out.

Ianto stepped closer, "Jade, you're not pregnant, cos I used a, I think we did," he looked to her, "Jade, say something, anything..." he looked to her, "Did you pee on a stick..." his voice low, "cos them things lie..."

Jade inhaled, and Exhaled, "I think I know that, I went to Owen, he ran the test and gave me the results a week ago, seems he can't keep his fucking mouth shut!" her voice a low hiss.

Ianto looked to Jade, "you told OWEN, before me," he laughed, "if the world wasn't ending, and Owen being Retconned, I'd be pissed right about now, but I can't be, cos we've got a world to fix."

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose, "I went to Owen, cos Owen is a Doctor, and I was too busy with everything to go to a doctor outside of this place, you arsehole!" Jade now looked to her computer, she felt like everything was going to shit now, but she didn't want Ianto to find out this way, she was so going to kill Elena.

Elena looked to Jack, "I trust you," she pointed out, her eyes kept studying over Jack feeling like her hands were vibrating, she wanted to cry, but it wasn't the right time. "I trust you so blindly." Her eyes kept focused on his. "He said he loved me Jack."

Jack felt frozen for a moment, he looked up to Elena, but for a moment he kept quiet, "And how do you feel about him" he asked quietly.

"Does it even matter," Elena felt her eyes going to Jack, "In twenty four hours, he's not even going to remember who I am, what his been doing with the last four years of his life, nothing Jack." She placed her hands on the table. "I can't lose him Jack, but I don't want to lose you either." Her eyes welling up, but she inhaled quickly getting away from the desk. "But right now, I just want to find Bilis, get some answers," she walked to the office door, "Find a way to stop loving two men at once." She added before opening the door walking out, she brushed another tear away from her eye trying to keep calm.

The car ride to the shop felt like an eternity, the fact she was trying to keep herself from looking to Jack, but as he stopped the car, Elena got out walking down the street, she felt her eyes going to Jack lightly, his hand was so close to hers, but she didn't want to take it, she needed to keep her head in the game, she didn't want to think about what was going to happen. "Bilis shop is twenty meters to your left," Ianto's voice was heard over the earpiece to both of them.

Jack opened the door for Elena letting her walk in first, she didn't look back to him while thinking about how she was going to carry on working here without Owen, her eyes starting to look around all the Clocks, all of them older than the other, she kept looking around looking with great detail. "Well, guess someone has the best business…" she turned to Jack, "These look really old."

"Yup, go back, bring them here sell them for a profit." Jack placed a hand on Elena's shoulder while she was looking to a clock in better attention, her eyes slowly going to his.

Jack feeling her chest tightens.

"Well we all have to make a living," Bilis caught Elena off guard while she kept looking to Jack, to Bilis, "Nice to see you both." He added getting closer to them while holding a clock in his hand.

"You were from Nineteen forty one," Jack pointed out, he kept watching Bilis, he didn't trust the man, and as he stepped closer to Elena, he pulled her back away from him.

Bilis smiled, "as so where you, hello again," his eyes going to Elena before going into another room leaving the two of them looking confused.

Elena moving away from Jack looked to Bilis, "How can you be in two times, at once?" she felt her hands looking down to him, she kept looking back from Bilis to Jack, this was a crazy notion.

"I can step across eras like walking into another room," Bilis turned to look at both Jack and Elena, he knew that his plan needed to work, so he needed to have this conversation with them both. "I looked at it as a gift, but when reality." He paused, "A curse," he added while giving a clock a quick cleaning turning to look to Elena and Jack once more.

Elena went to step forward, but Jack held her back looking worried, "Why?"

"I can see all of history, but I don't belong in it," he turned to look at Elena, taking in all the details of her face. "So your return to this time had a price. Time is splintering." He looked serious to Jack. "This city exists on a rift in time," he kept his tone dark, "The only way to fix it, is to free open that rift and let everything get sucked back inside," He kept his eyes now on Elena who was hanging on his every word.

"No way, it's too dangerous," Jack snapped Elena's attention, the man she trusted blindly, her leader, the man she's falling in love with, but will never be able to really express that love without feeling like she'd let herself down with giving into the will of someone else.

Elena turning from Bilis to Jack, "But will it work?"

Bilis laughed, "Of course it can," Bilis kept pulling Elena's attention to him, it was hard for her to know who to listened to. "Isn't that right captain?"

"No," Jack said while Elena kept her eyes on Jack, she couldn't believe it was hard for her to believe him, when there was a chance. "You've seen what happened, if we open that rift fully, millions of lives could be at risk!"

"And if you don't more will full through, millions of lives could be lost…" he kept looking, but Elena gasped when Jack took his gun out pointing it to Bilis face.

"Well if you know so much, you can come with us!" Jack kept looking serious.

Elena kept looking from Jack to Bilis; she didn't know how to make any of this make sense, "I am sorry." Bilis popped away, and Elena and Jack stood in the shop alone.

"Great," Jack placed his pistol back into the holster, then looking to Elena, "I am going to contact Jade, she'll find out where he is," he rushed out of the shop leaving Elena standing on her own, she kept looking around the place feeling lost again. She glanced to see that Bilis was stopping her from leaving the shop. "I can tell you why I said I'm sorry..." he looked into her eyes.  
"Sorry," she whispered.  
Bilis nodded, "I can show you if you take my hands, but you have to be sure..."  
Elena took his hands, she felt herself being pulled, and the living room of her parents house, she glanced around to all the blood, her eyes going to where her father laid dead.  
Getting back, she stared lost, "That was...?"  
"The future," he nodded.

Elena started to run, she felt the air burning her lungs while she ran as fast as she could in her passing of Jack she heard him call her name, but she didn't look back, she knew where she was running to.

Getting to the house, she felt herself catching her breath, trying with everything to keep calm, but her eyes looking around the living room, "Dad!" she shouted loud, her hands touching her chest feeling lost. "DAD!"

"Elena, no need to shout," Gino Bennett said lightly while walking into the living room from his office to see Elena standing in the middle out of breathe, he'd not really seen her since she changed jobs, he didn't trust Torchwood, but now his daughter worked for them, he didn't know who she was anymore. "Is everything okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm good Dad, just wanted to see if you was okay," her voice shaky, her eyes kept looking up to her father's eyes, the eyes she'd shared, "I miss you," Her arms wrapping around his, she placed her head against his chest taking in his smell, the idea of losing him scared her so much.

Gino tried to not laugh, but patted her back, "Elena, what has gotten into you?" he asked, but felt Elena pushing away from him, "Elena…" he looked to the thing that looked like a gun in her hand

"I love you daddy," she pressed the thing into his chest, she watched him shiver and fall down out of it, her eyes shedding tears while brushing the tears away. "I am sorry." She whispered while touching her earpiece, "Jack,"

"Elena where are you?" Jack's voice quick, he felt like he was missing something.

Elena brushed her face again, "I'll explain, but I need you to come to my parents house, I need you to help me, with my father," she finished while sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm on my way Elena," Jack glanced to the SUV, it just meant looking for Bilis later while starting up driving to Elena's parents house.

Elena stood outside of the cell looking in on her father, he looked as if he was coming to, but while she kept looking to her father worried about everything that had happened, she kept looking serious as he got to his feet. "Elena, what have you done to me?" he asked trying to keep composed.

"Dad, when I said I work for Special ops," she inhaled, "this is going to be hard to explain," she added brushing her hair back, "Cardiff, it's on a rift in space and time, and well things, aliens and such fall through," she laughed, "I collect them, and stop them from hurting the people of earth."

"Elena, are you on drugs, you can tell me, we got you clean once, we can do it again…" he whispered touching the glass, "but you have to let me out."

"Dad, I'm not on drugs," she snapped, "And I work for Torchwood, helping defend the earth, and something happened, and we're fixing it, but something," she inhaled, "Dad, you just have to trust me, okay."

"Elena, you can't keep me here without a warrant," he pointed to his daughter, "you know Daniel would never do anything like this to me!" his voice snapped angry.

Elena laughed, "well Daniel's GAY!" she watched him back again, "Yes, your perfect son, is in the navy, and he likes to keep everything clean and neat, he is as Gay as the day is long." Her eyes kept serious, "and you have to accept Torchwood is above everything, so except you're here for your own good." She turned away from him walking away feeling horrible about everything.

Jade kept looking to Ianto from where he was in the room, for a whole twenty minutes he knew he was going to be a father, he'd not really spoken to her, she felt her hands going over the keys on the keyboard trying to keep everything as controlled as she could, but as she knew she couldn't have a go at Owen for telling Elena she was pregnant she knew she had to be mad at someone, she was going to miss Owen, but this job needed to have complete faith in Jack, her eyes going over Ianto again feeling like she wanted to say something, but Jack was standing by a desk looking over the small computer screen.

Jade," Ianto said her name so lightly, it was hard to know if he said it at all, she snapped her attention to his face, "I wanted to know," he stopped feeling stupid, "I was wondering what you are doing with the baby?" he kept looking into her brown eyes, them eyes that reflected so much, but while he kept looking to her, he felt like he wanted to, no he needed to know what was going to happen with them now.

"I don't know," Jade kept serious, she wasn't planning this, but now it was here, she didn't want to just pretend it wasn't real, her eyes catching his, so soft, blue, her hand brushed over his face pulling it close to hers to kiss him softly, "I love you Ianto." Her eyes kept searching his.

"I love you," He kissed her once more, but the sound of the vaults open caught their attention seeing Elena looking upset.

Jack was the first to walk over to Elena, he placed a hand around her shoulder, but she kept still, "Elena," Jade said, it wasn't the kind that sounded like she forgave her, but she wasn't a complete heartless bitch, she pressed a button, it put the camera pointing to her father's cell onto the screen, "So you can see how he is," she added while finally looking to Ianto who was holding her shoulders lightly.

"What did you see?" Jack asked Elena, he kept looking down into her eyes, they looked lost, hopeless, and he didn't want to bring her though this kind of mess, but the fact was this was out of their control.

"I saw it all..." she looked to Jack, "It was my family home, it had everything, and blood, my father's blood every where..." her eyes looking to Jack's, "I felt it, on my hands." she brushed her hands against her jeans, "I feel it on my hands..."

"Relax that isn't going to happen he's safe inside torchwood with us." jack kept that serious tone while looking at her, his blue eyes showing nothing but truth and honesty. Elena kept looking up to Jack's eyes; her eyes closing feeling him touch her face kissing her forehead lightly.

Ianto inhaled, his eyes to Jade, back to Elena, the girls were not talking, but it wasn't the time, "Why would someone kill your father?" he asked trying to figure something out.  
"He's chief constable, head of his department," Elena shrugged trying to shake the vision from her mind, "I don't want to think about It." she added while watching her father feeling stupid.

The lights flickered off, the red lights showing there was an infortrating happening, but Jade rushed to her feet while feeling panicked, "I'll check it out…" she rushed to her computer.

Ianto was behind her, he kept trying to think what would break into the hub, but Elena's eyes got big, "Dad!" she ran as quick as she could to the vaults, the cells, she couldn't get the door open, her hand pulling the hand, her eyes wide trying to hope for anything nothing was going on. As the alarms stopped the door swung open and Elena saw something she didn't want to see, her father down in his blood, it made her heart stop, she fell to the floor, she brushed her hands around him, "Dad, Daddy, Dad!" she started to pull him to her chest, and started to cry and scream. "No!" she pulled his weight, she was trying to find a sign of life, anything to give her hope, but he was still, his body wasn't moving, breathing, it wasn't meant to be like this.

Jack was behind her, his hands against each part of the vaults doorframe seeing Elena holding her on the floor in a pooling puddle of strongly coloured fresh crimson blood.  
He moved, kneeling down beside Elena cradling him, he managed to slip his fingers onto the Italians neck instantly feeling no heartbeat.  
He didn't want to say it, but by the look on Elena's face she seemed to know. "I'm sorry." He whispered, seeing his staff - not only his staff, but also his friend - someone he cared about beyond any amount of life Jack had in so much emotional distress made him feel emotional.

Ianto wasn't far behind Jack, he paused seeing the looked on Elena's face her clothes covered in blood, the tears streaming down her face. "Elena..." he whispered.  
Elena looking to Jack, "No, no, no, you bring him back," her voice not believing it, but she wanted to try, "Bring him back Jack, I can't, this is my fault, bring him BACK!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do..." His voice was a shaky as tears glassed over his blue orbs. Feeling like, this was HIS fault, these were his vaults, his cells, he should have known better.  
Jade was behind Ianto she poked her head between his side and arm, "Oh..." She said.

Elena got to her feet, slipped on the blood, but Ianto quickly caught her before she hit the floor, her eyes glazed over, she moved past Ianto and Jade, she made her way to the entrance to the cells before leaning over throwing up, her face hurt, her hands letting go of the wall leaving a hand print in blood, making everything worse.  
Jack's back was to Ianto and Jade as his used his arm to dry his eyes before clearing his throat, he stood up glancing back toward them, "Jade, help me move Mister Bennett to the medical bay... Ianto make sure Elena doesn't do anything stupid." He nodded.

Elena sat still on the chair, on the medical table was Elena's father, she kept touching his white hair, he wasn't young, but she wanted her father to go peacefully, not like this, no, her eyes kept looking over his face, the tears rolling down her face, the blood was drying on her clothes.

Jack was holding Elena's hand, he was washing the blood off of her, he kept looking to Elena seeing her face pale, her eyes kept crying as her father laid dead, he wanted to help save him, but he kept looking from Elena to his team standing back seeing the mess that wasn't getting better, they knew it wasn't going to get any better, "I have to tell my mother, my brother Daniel," she kept looking to her dad feeling sick.

Ianto looked up, "I can…"

"No," Elena looked to Ianto, "I know what you can do, you did it with too many people, you did it with Gwen Cooper, but you're not doing it with my father," she whispered brushing her hand over her father's face.

Jade stepped forward lightly, "Elena, I am sorry about this," Her eyes kept looking to the body, she kept thinking that out of all of the people here, Elena was the one who was still in contact with both parents.

Elena laughed, "Non of you even met him," her eyes to Jack, "I mean," what is the point," she got to her feet looking to Jack, "Fix this," her tone dry, "Other wise what is the fucking point." her voice had a stink, her hands turning to fist.

"We can't... I can't change this." Jack kept his voice lowly.

Elena charged him, she felt her hand hitting him wherever she could, her tears rolling strong down her cheeks, but Jack pulled his arms around her, he could only listen to her sobs, his tried to sooth her, but her body trembling.  
Jade looked up hearing the roll door alarm and the exit gates clink.  
Owen appeared at the top of the medical bay, "What..." He looked from Elena's father to Elena stepping down the steps.

Owen moved over to Elena, he'd seen the photos in her flat, he knew the man on the table, "Elena, I'm, so…" He went to touch her but she pushed him away.

"Don't fucking touch me Owen, you left me!" she pointed to his face, "you walk away leaving me here," Elena felt herself sinking away from Jack, away from Owen. Made that Owen walked away from her, leaving her, pissed off at Jack for not being able to fix this, but she inhaled. "If we opened the rift," she kept her tone dry, "Time has been messed with, and opening it again, it can fix time, fix everything, everything so this doesn't happen..." he head nodding quickly.

Jack turned to Elena, "It won't work!" he pointed to Owen, "We are not opening the rift!"

Owen shook his head, his eyes going to Elena, the body, and then he exhaled, "How many more people will have to suffer?" Owen looked to Elena, she sat with her father again, her head against his chest closing her eyes. "I'm going to fix this, I'm going to open the rift." he ran through to where the main computer was.

Ianto quick to follow him, his eyes going back, "Make sure you stop him!"

Ianto shook his head, he didn't know why, but something inside him snapped, he didn't want his child born into the madness. "No, I'm helping him..." Ianto rushed up the stairs after Owen, he could see the man at the computer. "What you need me to do?" he asked standing behind him for once.  
Elena glanced to Jack, she shook her head, "I'm," she didn't say sorry, she wanted her father alive more than anything, she kept thinking how it would be taking all of this away.  
When she got to the computer she still wasn't talking to Owen, her eyes going to Ianto, then inhaling, for a second, she knew what they were doing was going to piss Jack off.

"Jade..." Jack tried getting to her using his glassy blue eyes, shaking her head she didn't want to fight with either side of the divided team but, right now she was thinking about the grape sized foetus growing in her Uterus. She turned running up the stairs toward the computer. "Move." She pushed Owen aside who stepped back allowing the computer girl to type quickly.  
Jack came running up the stairs quickly seeing his team of four around the computer.  
Owen inhaled shakily watching Emergency protocol one came up on the screen.  
Jade's fingers typing away quickly the password box appeared and she typed in; _Rhea Silva_  
Jack pulled his revolver from his back pocket as 'Retinal scans of ALL Torchwood personal is required to initiate Protocol one'  
"So you're a united front now?" He scoffed before seeing sick, "Jadrienne, so insecure she gets jealous to any girl who Ianto shows any attention to. Owen, so strong he gets in a cage with a Weevil, desperate to be mauled. Ianto, hiding his cyber-girlfriend in the basement. Your two comrades and lover pumped bullets into her. Remember?" His eyes were narrowed and mean toward each of his team, "Elena, so In love with Owen, but you can't tell anyone about it, aside from me, wasn't so quick for introductions, ashamed of Owen are you!"

Elena didn't like it, it was enough that her father was laying dead in the medical bay, Elena felt her weight going through her fist into Jack's face with everything, she knocked him clean off his feet, "fuck you JACK!" she screamed holding her fist feeling sick of it. "Fuck you..."  
Ianto walked behind Elena, placing hands on her shoulder seeing the man he admired, but Jack's works cut into him, he knew that Jack wasn't going to stop them from doing what needed to be done. "Jack, this is going to happen, whether you like it or not..." Elena spat while watching Owen picking up his gun.

Owen lent down and picked up Jack's revolved holding it at him looking dangerous. "We're relieving you of your duty captain and opening that rift to get back what we lost!" He yelled the gun shook in his hands.  
"If you wanna take charge your going to need significantly bigger balls!" Jack snapped standing up and stepping forward.  
Owen couldn't take it, he pulled the tiger, a bullet going right between Jack's eyes but Owen didn't stop there, he fired twice more into his chest near his heart.  
Jack felt that usual feeling, everything going dark as he fell. "I'm sick of people doubting me!" He was serious.

Ianto jumped his eyes like Bambi, his hands shaking getting down onto his knees, and he touched Jack, he didn't want this, he didn't know what to do, his world moving, but he was completely still. "Owen, what have you done...?"  
Elena walked to Owen, his hands where still shaking, but she took the gun from him, just in case, her eyes looking into Owen's feeling her heart beating fast, "come, on..." she exhaled.

Jade was frozen for a minute, before she dug around in her desk, the compartment she kept locked, "Come here." She whispered holding up the retinal scan.  
Owen was still shaking, taking deep breaths. He came to stand in front of Jade, keeping still while she took a picture of his left eye. He stood it, taking a picture of hers passing it back finally calm enough.  
She turned to Elena to do the same, followed by Ianto and looking down to Jack the bullet wounds still in his head.  
Kneeling down she lined up the reflector with his blue eyes, taking the picture.  
Before loading them into the computer, they started to change between each of their eyes.  
_Torchwood system approves retinal scans._  
Before another message flashed. _Activation of Protocol one will cause Torchwood substructure to become unstable._ With a cancel and okay button under it.

Elena kept inhaling and exhaling her heart pounding, but the fact she went over to the computer and click on the okay, and suddenly everything started to go black, red lights flashing as the hub shook, it made Elena lose her footing holding onto a railing.  
Ianto was quick to be with Jade, he knew they needed to get out of her, he wasn't going to let this place fall on her, he had a family to think about now, he pulled Jade out of the way, getting her to the exit.  
Elena turning to walk to the exit, she couldn't look at anyone right now, she felt her stomach was still stinging, with the fact Owen shot Jack, Jack was dead.

Feeling the hand suddenly grab around her ankle, Elena screamed, her eyes going down to Jack, he was looking up into her eyes, she felt everything shaking, "What have you done?" he asked her.

Owen stood by Elena, "Elena come on!" He called after her, Ianto had already gotten Jade out of the hub, but Elena leaned down.

"I am not leaving him behind!" she snapped while pulling Jack to his feet, she kept thinking about everything, she couldn't imagine leaving him behind. "Please Owen…"

Owen inhaled rushing to Elena's side, he helped lift Jack to his feet, they all walked towards the exit, the place was shaking so much it was hard to keep them all on their feet and out of the hub.

"Come on Jack, everything is going to be back to Normal," Elena said while holding Jack with Owen, in front of them Ianto was hugging onto Jade, but she looked to see Bilis standing in front of them, he looked to them all.

"Out of the darkness, he is come!" Bilis kept looking smug.

Jade burst into a fit of giggles, "He is come, Eww…" she felt Ianto looking down on her, she looked up to him, "sorry, it's funny…"

Jack was holding onto Owen his breathing was shaky; this was so much for his recovering body.  
Bilis was staring down at all of them, "Son of The Great Beast, cast out before time, named Abaddon trapped inside the Rift!" He laughed evilly before disappearing.  
A great beast all black stood up, looking over Cardiff, anything in its shadow dying.

Elena glanced up to the beast, her eyes looking to Jack, they had been played, Jack was right, if she could kick herself, she would, but it wasn't the time.  
Ianto on the other hand holding onto Jade, protecting her, protecting his family feeling like this was it, he felt sick with what they did, but it was something they believed in.  
"Jack, what do we do?" Elena asked him trying to keep him up right.

Jack looked around his team, his eyes on Elena, she felt him looking into her eyes. "Please."

Jack inhaled, "Elena, just you, get me to an open space," He felt her take his hand, they had to get towards the SUV, she opened it up getting into the driver's seat while Jack got into the passenger side.

Keeping herself driving, she found the open space he needed, he got out of the car, while Elena quickly got out of the car following Jack as he walked forward, "Jack, what are you going to do?" she asked him looking scared.

"Abaddon is the bringer of death, feeding on life himself," Jack laughed, "I'm giving him an all you can eat buffet!"

Elena stepped in front of him, "Jack no, you don't know what this could do to you," her eyes looking up to his, "Please Jack, there has to be another way!" her hands holding onto his shirt, his hand covered his looking down into her big green eyes, he leaned down kissing her lips, for a second he held onto it.

But then Jack pushed her away, "Go Elena, run!" he pushed away from him, he watched her standing still looking completely lost, she didn't like the feeling in her chest while watching Jack rushing into the field calling the monster out.

"HEY! BIG FELLA!" Jack yelled as loud as he could manage, getting its attention. He headed towards him.  
It was so cold and dark, as Jack stood there the Beast overlooking him.  
Feeling the life being drained from his body, it hurt - it made Jack start to scream. Before falling backwards.  
A strange connection between them brought strings of silver lights between them.  
The Beast sucking the endless seemingly amounts of life away from Jack who laid screaming on the gravel and grass before the great beast disappeared into nothing and Jacks screams had stopped... Jack had stopped living.

Elena ran, she seen him come back from being shot, her hands touched his face, "Jack, come on, Jack, Jack," Elena started to cry holding Jack's lifeless body, she waited, she sat there with him for an hour, two hours, he wasn't breathing, his heart stopped, and he wasn't coming back.  
Touching her earpiece, "Ianto..." her voice shook.  
"Elena, what is going on?" Ianto snapped.  
Elena sniffed, "You need to come, I can't move the body..." her eyes spring fresh tears, "Jack saved the world," she kept feeling her chest burn.  
"We need to depose of the beast? Ianto asked.  
Elena cried more, "It's Jack... he's, he's," she couldn't say it crying more holding Jack against her willing it not to be true.

Owen stood still listening to Elena's tears, he glanced to Ianto who lost all colour, he kept still on the spot. Finally on Jade, her eyes wide, her hand moving to cover her mouth, "no…" she shook her head, "No, this can't be right," her eyes kept looking to Owen and Ianto, "This can't…" she felt her legs giving way while falling down onto the floor holding herself together.

"Shit," Owen whispered while looking to Owen, "we better go," he added thinking about how he was going to find Elena.

While Elena phones and knew her father was okay, they all come to terms with the fact that Jack died to save the world, he kept them all safe, even when they all went against him, the team all kept looking to him. "Are you sure?" Elena said while looking to Owen.

"He's ice cold Elena, He's gone," he looked to Jade who bit onto her lip; she felt the tears welling in her eyes.

Ianto sighed; she ran away, he followed Jade quickly while catching up to her, he could see the tears streaming down her face, "This isn't it, this can't be it!" her voice shaking, "Ianto…" her hands reaching out fro him.

While Ianto held Jade in his arms, he brushed his hands down her back holding her close, "I am here," he whispered into her hair, "I won't leave you alone," he looked back to the vaults, the place Jack's body was.

Jade moved out of Ianto's embrace, "I just need some time," her eyes going to Jack's office, "I need…"

Ianto nodded, "I'll give you time," he watched as Jade moved away, she rushed to the office opening the door, she walked into the room, she remembered all the jokes she'd made with Jack. How he'd been the only father figure she'd ever really known, but as she found herself sitting in his desk, she inhaled before placing her head down on the desk crying lightly to herself.

Owen glanced to Elena, "He's gone," He looked to the woman he'd grown to love, "Elena," he spoke when her eyes finally snapped up to his.

"I need time Owen," she brushed her face, she didn't know what else to say to Owen, the last kiss Jack gave her, it still was humming on her lips, her eyes looking to Owen, "I just need some time," she added finally while he walked over to her, he touched her cheek before kissing her forehead.

Owen looked over her eyes, "I'll be waiting for you," He whispered, he wrapped his arms tightly around her hugging her, he wished for everything she'd be able to get over this.

Elena picked up Jack's coat, she put it on, she kept looking to Jack's pale face, she brushed his hair back, looking to him feeling herself choking up again, she tilted her head to one side, she would speak to him, but her hand kept touching the bag, if she could only just leave him, but every time she'd move away, but come back to keep looking down to his face feeling like she failed him, the team let him down when he needed them the most.

Owen had been watching her over the CCTV it had been several days and he continued watching, the clean up effort remained strong but Owen couldn't help but stare to the black and white monitor where Elena never left the frame.

Ianto walked over to Owen placing a mug of Coffee down, "It's been three days now," he said looking to Owen, "it's it time you go and get her from there, she's not moved since we put him there." he kept looking to Jack's office, it seemed Jade not moved, he didn't know how close they were to breaking, he'd not even known about how the baby was, it seemed that Jade would sit in the office, he'd hear the small TV and Jade's sobs, but it was hard to tell Owen to get Elena from the freeze, when he couldn't get Jade out the office.

Owen turned to look at Ianto; his arms were crossed around a grey sort of sweater he was wearing with jeans and sneakers.  
"How can you even..." He tried to sound mean to Ianto for whatever reason, but stopped mid-try. Sighing softly he nodded. "You're right..." He paused again hearing the sounds of that mini T.V. again followed by another string of sobs.  
Knowing for a fact Jade had eaten nothing properly within three days, it worried him. Knowing about the baby made it harder to ignore her sobbing because she was his friend, but he headed down the stairs toward cold storage.

Elena knew it was time to give up, she looked to Jack, "I love you," she whispered lightly, she meant it, she meant it so much that it hurt to leave her voice, "Goodbye..." she brushed the tear from her eye leaning down over Jack she placed a kiss on his cold lips, her eyes closed in pain as she got up slowly walking away from him.  
"Elena..." Jack couldn't believe it, her name escaping his lips.  
Elena had started to walk away, she turned running back to Jack, she could see his eyes open, and he was looking at her. "Jack..." she smiled feeling her heart come back to life. Her hand brushed over his face, her eyes looking deep into his, "Oh Jack," she whispered while glancing up. "We've got to see the others."

As Ianto stood by the office door, his eyes went to the freeze entrance, then he felt something pull at him, "Jack," he said confused, he rushed down to the place where Elena and Jack had walked together, Elena looked pale, she'd not moved from the freeze, but she kept looking to Jack as Ianto rushed into his arms hugging him.

Jack was almost knocked off his feet, still not all worked out yet. He wrapped his arms around Ianto tightly hugging him and giving him a kiss of the forehead.  
A high pitched scream broken them apart as Jade, looking like a very malnourished - white looking version of her stared from his office door at him like she'd gone insane. Her head was spinning.  
Jack released Ianto from their tight embrace and Jack made it a point to briskly move to Jade and he picked her up, hugging her as tightly as he could manage, she had her arms wrapped around him, whispering things that made no sense but he didn't care.  
Owen stepped up from the stairs crapped himself, seeing Jack alive! ALIVE! With a Jade clinging to him tightly. Jack set her down and he seriously walked up to Owen.  
Owen started to choke on words, "I.. I'm... I..."  
"I forgive you." Jack whispered pulling him into a tight hug and Owen broke down crying.

Elena felt tears falling down, silent tears, type of tears that money couldn't buy.  
"I think we need to get some, drinks, food," she glanced to Jade, it was feeling too weird, did she pass out again, going to wake up on Jack's body.  
Ianto nodded, "Pizza," he glanced to Jade, "Me and Owen will go get some pizza..." he looked to Owen, "we should go..."  
Elena nodded, "Yeah, I need," she sniffed, "Whoa, I pong..." she headed toward the showers.

Owen clapped hands, "Well since you're all alive and kicking," he looked from Ianto, to Jade, finally on Jack, "I'll get us something to eat, Ianto, help?"

"Yes, of course," Ianto looked to Jade who was now holding his hand, "We'll be right back Jack," he smiled walking away with everyone to the exit.

Elena walked out of the shower, she glanced around, "Jack," She felt something was missing, "Jack…" her eyes studying the hub, the door opening as the other's walked in holding food, "Did you guys see Jack?" she pointed out.

Owen glanced back to Ianto and Jack, "no…" he replied feeling like he was missing something, so Elena exhaled.

The team looking up, around, but all that was the weird sound swirling in the air, and no Jack.


End file.
